Kin
by Amatista
Summary: The human niece of Ambassador Sarek and the late Amanda Grayson has been orphaned, and brought to Vulcan II to be cared for. While there, it will not only be her uncle and cousin who learn more about what it means to be human, but also she...
1. Transmission to Spock

**A/N: Not sure how this is going to go over with my readers, but let me know what you think. I had a dream about this, and thought I ought to write it down. **

_BEGIN TRANSMISSION_

_Destination: Starfleet Command, United Federation of Planets_

_Starship: USS Enterprise _

_Sender: Ambassador Sarek, Vulcan II_

_Recipient: Commander Spock, First Officer_

_Recent events have prompted me to contact you, as it is my duty to inform you of any developments pertaining to our family. _

_As you are aware, your mother was the eldest of two children in her immediate family. Her younger brother, Jonathan Grayson, is an individual you knew, but had little interaction with during your life. Our families visited one another on occasion, but only for brief periods of time. These visitations took place on Earth, where Jonathan lived with his wife, Sarah Reed, and their child, Lauren Grayson-Reed. There, he and Sarah had established successful careers in manufacturing materials and components for Starfleet ships. _

_As of late, I was informed of the deaths of Jonathan and Sarah. There had been an accident involving an explosion at the starship facility, while they were experimenting with potential new fuels. Their loss is tragic, as their intentions were to create a safer and more effective means to transport space vehicles, but their memories shall be honored by their colleagues. _

_I deeply regret the loss of Amanda's brother, and I am sure you can reciprocate those feelings. However, I must inform you of my current objective, which has arisen due to this situation. Their daughter and your cousin, Lauren, is fourteen years of age, and now an orphan. I am certain you remember her, as she was quite fascinated with our culture, even in her youth. You worked diligently to teach her how to properly give a Vulcan salute. With the death of her parents, Lauren has no remaining family on Earth to turn to, and, therefore, has no means with which to support herself. On the other hand, as Amanda was her aunt, and I am her uncle (as it is referred to by humans), I am the only individual who can be appointed as her legal guardian. After much careful consideration, I have agreed to his. I made the decision to take care of Lauren Grayson-Reed. She is our family, and I believe it is what Amanda would have desired; she loved our niece dearly, even from afar. _

_I am en route to Earth as I complete this transmission, and I am sure you can deduce my intention: to bring Lauren to Vulcan II to live with me. I consider this logical, as it will give me the opportunity to further study human behavior while at home. Whether or not this will be met with hostility by our people remains to be seen, but it is my opinion that Lauren will show strength of character. This has been evident in the few times I have met with her. In fact, I have seen her display many strengths that were evident in you during childhood. She will be cared for under my guardianship, and that is what remains relevant. Do not concern yourself with these matters yet, as I will see to them myself. Your duties to Starfleet are critical and take priority over all else. We will meet again when you are given leave from your duties. _

_Live long and prosper._

_Ambassador Sarek _

_END TRANSMISSION_

Even though it was written to his son, he always ended his messages with "Ambassador Sarek," as opposed to "father." The formality was seen as more respectful in their culture. With the press of a button, the transmission was sent to the starship Enterprise, one of the finest ships in Starfleet. Spock would receive it soon, and no doubt be contacting his father immediately after reading it. He would be quite prepared for it, knowing the full weight of what his decision could potentially bring.

Was this going to be the best situation? He did not know. Sarek had caused a stir when he had married Amanda Grayson so many years ago. A woman, he later admitted in private, that he truly loved. The union had brought taunts from young and old, ridicule, anger at his actions, confusion, threats, caused him to be the brunt of numerous jokes...

If there was one thing that Sarek was well-versed in, it was how to turn a blind eye to the unnecessary words uttered by the ignorant. Sometimes, though, this was not easily achieved by Spock, especially as a child. Sarek had to admit sensing degrees of guilt over this. It was not the challenging experience he wanted for his son.

Would this be a similar incident for Lauren? Would she face the mental and emotional torment from a race that did not understand her own? Could she endure?

Despite his buried questions, one fact remained clear: all he knew was that Lauren Grayson-Reed was alone in the universe, and needed her family. Any of it.

In his shuttle, Sarek turned his attention back to the stars that passed by in the dark sky of space, preparing to switch into a faster mode. At warp-speed, he would reach Earth in only a matter of hours.


	2. The Ambassador's Arrival

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

The arrival of the ambassador was always a grand ordeal at _Starfleet Academy_. Even though Sarek had requested a very small welcoming committee, there were still eight admirals and several cadets to greet him in the shuttle bay. So many found it to be a great honor to receive the ambassador, and wished to be participants in the event, even if only catching a glimpse of the Vulcan leader. He had travelled to Earth enough times to be used to the customs, though, and did not object to the attention he received. Normally, he journeyed with a few counterparts from his planet; today, however, he travelled alone. Everyone was aware as to the reason, and no inquiry was made about it.

Lauren had been sent to San Francisco to await her uncle, as it was deemed the most appropriate and secure place for him to retrieve her. He had only been thinking about his niece's well-being when he wanted his entrance to remain discreet. It might have benefitted her.

Following the parade of salutations and questions about the establishment of Vulcan II, Sarek was led across the campus to one of the main buildings. He was informed that Lauren was awaiting his arrival in the Andromeda Star-Room, and was being looked after by a trusted cadet.

Beside him was Admiral Jeremy Pattor, while the remainder of the welcoming committee walked a few steps behind. As they continued, many students of the academy recognized the ambassador and talked excitedly with one another, though not daring to disrupt him on the way to his destination. Sarek paid no mind to these goings on.

As they walked, he inquired, "Has her manner of behavior been satisfactory?" As her guardian, he realized it was now his duty to make sure she was respectful of those around her.

Pattor gave a small smile. "Miss Grayson-Reed has been a wonderful guest the past couple of weeks, although she's been rather quiet."

That did not surprise Sarek at all. As a young girl, Lauren had been quite observant, choosing to take in her surroundings with wide, open eyes, and not interrupting her experiences with words. He had appreciated this quality about her, though had yet to voice it aloud. The first time he had ever visited Jonathan's family on Earth, he remembered how five-year-old Lauren had first regarded him. Her little face was not shocked or confused by the being before her, as most in their youth tended to be when first meeting a Vulcan. Almost always, it had to do with the shape of the ears. But this child's reaction was not the same. This was very different. Something about the way she tilted her head when she looked at him…_really_ looked. There was a curiosity in her. Pure curiosity. It was mildly humorous when Amanda finally introduced Sarek as her uncle: without hesitation, she had smiled and thrown her small arms around him in a typical, human embrace. His eyebrows had gone up a little, not expecting this little human to accept him so readily.

But the child's mother had only laughed. _You're her uncle, so of course she likes you!_

_Likes you_. Such a general human terminology for the myriad of emotions it could signify. While the rest of the family talked amongst themselves, Lauren simply watched her uncle, taking in every detail, every subtle nuance of his behavior, and made mental notes to herself. She liked to watch; she liked to listen. It was how she preferred to learn about others, especially those from a planet she had never been to. What use were words at times like these? The same actions would occur with Spock when he, too, made trips to Earth with his parents, though there would be more interaction between the two. She was incredibly accepting of her newfound relatives. Sarah explained later that this was representative of Lauren's views towards people. Even on Earth, she cared not how much a person differed from her physically. She looked beyond those variations and discovered what lay beneath. Her parents claimed she was the strong one for harboring this ability at her age…

Had the memory really only lasted for a few seconds? It seemed like half an hour. Pattor had still been speaking as they walked, though many of the words, admittedly, had not registered. Very undignified, he thought to himself, and continued speaking with his current companion. Then, at a break in the conversation, Sarek asked, "How affected by the death of her parents does she appear to be?"

Pattor paused in his step, choosing his words carefully, but being honest. "I know that she cried a lot after it happened, and I'm pretty sure it still occurs before she goes to bed at night. It's clear that she's still coping, but she's been putting on a brave face. That's remarkable for someone as young as her."

He gave a short nod. "That sounds characteristic of her."

The admiral turned to him, reverence shimmering in his brown eyes. "I just want to say that you're doing for her is admirable, ambassador. Many of us here knew the Graysons, and they were some of the best people this universe could have asked for. The fact that they're gone…even some of _us_ are still trying to fathom it. And at fourteen, Lauren has to suffer through losing both her parents at the same time. That's not fair for any child, no matter what race. She has no one left to look after her, and not many people are willing to do what you've agreed to." He held out his hand. "You have gained my undying respect for this."

Familiar with Earth norms, Sarek accepted the hand and shook it gently. "Your words are appreciated, Admiral, and my gratitude is great. Many thanks for the care you and the others have given my niece."

Pattor nodded, obliged, and the group continued down the long, busy hallway, soon coming upon the Andromeda Star-Room.


	3. Next of Kin

**A/N: Wow! As I said to one of my reviewers, I am amazed at the amount of hits/reviews this story has received so far. Thank you to all who have commented on my story, and please keep them coming. Those are my greatest motivation for writing.**

Dimness in the Andromeda Star-Room allowed its occupants to see the holographic sequence programmed into the main computer. Cadet Jason Meyers had explained that star-rooms were excellent tools used in teaching navigation techniques to academy students. A simulation of the Aedanian Galaxy was in place, which was home to Vulcan II. Holographic representations of planets and stars were projected all around the room, and aided in showing correct positioning and distance measurements. Meyers pointed out objects now and then, pausing on each to offer one or two interesting facts regarding them.

Lauren Grayson-Reed listened quietly. With tired eyes, she glanced at the objects that seemed to float about her body. Only once in a while would she voice a question to her chaperone, when she had particular interest in a detail he had revealed. It helped to be distracted. She wanted to be distracted. Besides, she had been quite curious about the planet that would become her new home, and appreciated the time he took to provide her with as much data as possible. Still, there was only so much he could explain within the allotted amount of time. They were both well aware that Ambassador Sarek would appear soon.

For her. Of all people in this universe, he was coming for her. Never in her short life had she ever expected to consider herself travelling to such an unfamiliar world. It was not that she was angry, or frightened, or any negative emotion one may equate with her situation. It was simply unexpected.

But I have to, she thought to herself, I'd rather be with him than be shoved into the foster care system. And truth be told, since coming under his care became an option, she _wanted_ to go with him.

The mere thought threatened to morph into a choking flashback of recent events.

Oh God, keep talking, she thought quickly to the cadet. Keep talking, keep talking, keep talking, keep talking…Thankfully, his voice filled her ears, and the memory subsided. A little.

One of the nice aspects about Meyers' lecture was the fact that he had known about Lauren's love for stargazing. Entering the star-room gave him the chance to show her constellations that she was familiar with on Earth, and where she could find those same star groupings while on Vulcan II. Perhaps it would help her during times of homesickness.

Lauren ran a hand through a transparent planet beside her, watching as the image fluttered wherever her skin touched, then reappeared as a whole. This galaxy will be home, she repeated in her mind. As she continued to interrupt the image, she thought about what was going to be left behind. Was this going to be difficult? Was this going to be too hard to handle? Sighing, she let her hand drop.

"Lights." The room suddenly lit to a brighter setting, causing Lauren to spin around in slight bewilderment. The program automatically ceased, and the Aedanian Galaxy disappeared back into the main computer. It had not been Meyers' voice that had cut through the room; it had been Admiral Pattor's. With him was a collection of people, who had gathered in the doorway. One in particular became Lauren's focus; the Vulcan standing next to her generous host, whose eyes were also riveted on her. A face she had seen only a few times in her life, but one she knew so well, regardless.

Sarek…

Pattor smiled. "Cadet Meyers, Lauren Grayson-Reed, may I introduce Ambassador Sarek."

Meyers bowed. "It's an honor, Ambassador."

Sarek nodded. "Thank you for your acknowledgment. Your assistance to my niece is greatly esteemed."

He smiled genuinely. "She had some valid questions about Vulcan II, and I'm glad she felt the desire to ask."

"I appreciate you giving Miss Grayson-Reed a preview of her new home," Pattor continued.

Meyers straightened up. "It was my pleasure, sir. I'm sure she is well prepared for many an adventure in her life."

"I don't doubt that for an instant. And as you can see, Ambassador Sarek has arrived at last. She will be released into his care from here. You are dismissed to your duties and academics, Meyers."

"Thank you, sir." With a small bow to Lauren, he bid a gentle, "Farewell," and touched her shoulder. She smiled, small but true, and watched as he exited the star-room.

From across the room, Sarek observed his niece. At fourteen, she still bore no physical resemblance to Amanda. With her light hair, blue eyes and fair skin, she was almost a copy of Sarah, her mother. It was rather uncanny. However, this was nothing that bothered Sarek, merely an examination. She had grown significantly from their last visit together, and much of the childish roundness to her face had melted away. It what he could gather in his mind, the human girl before him had an appealing quality to her. He looked closer at her eyes, though, and noted the dark, heavy circles that had settled beneath them. In his knowledge of human anatomy, he knew this was achieved by massive amounts of tear production, which they called "crying." Though she did not cry now, the after-effects remained. Beyond that, he also recognized a deep-seeded relief that currently reflected from her eyes. This was the first time he had seen a countenance such as this. Remarkable.

"Lauren," Pattor spoke, "this is who you've been waiting for."

She was still silent, clenching and her small hands into fists at her sides.

Sarek could sense that she was trembling, but for what reason, he could not be certain. Raising his right hand, he gave the Vulcan salute, and greeted her the same way he always had. "Live long and prosper, Lauren Grayson-Reed."

For a time, she was still mute, still clenching and unclenching her hands, and it finally became apparent to Sarek that she was fighting to maintain control of herself.

Then, Lauren slowly raised a shaky hand to return his gesture, and surprised Sarek by giving a perfect Vulcan salute. His eyebrows raised approvingly. She had been practicing since her meetings with Spock.

She smiled shakily, carefully. "Hello, Uncle Sarek," she finally breathed.

Unknown to him, Pattor's mouth twitched involuntarily, unprepared for how endearing it had sounded when said to a Vulcan. Sarek blinked after she had spoken the words, but did not protest the title.

At the same time, they lowered their hands. Lauren still fought for control of herself. She had pushed it when she referred to him as "uncle" in front of the others, but she had not cared. Not at this moment. Still shaking, she realized she was gradually losing her personal battle. She had to hold on, had to. It was disrespectful to do this in front of people outside the family. It was disrespectful to do this to someone of Sarek's status. No matter how impossible it was to suppress it, she had to. She had…to…

But she could sense it all crumbling like a sandcastle at high tide, shoulders drooping in surrender. Her resolve collapsed, and she ran to her Vulcan uncle, throwing her arms around him in a powerful embrace, burying her face into his solid chest. Had it not been for his strong stature, she would have knocked him off balance, but he did not push away when she initiated this abrupt display of emotion. Instead, he looked down at her, curious with her actions. He remembered that Amanda had understood about keeping emotional displays restrained. No matter how sturdy she was, though, even she succumbed to its supremacy, and desired only to be held at times. That was all. Apparently, this was going to be a comparable situation.

Rubbing her face against him, he heard her mild, whispered pleas: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know you don't like this, but I need to." She gasped, calmed her breath. "I'm so glad to see you. You're the first familiar face I've seen in weeks. I need…" she hesitated, not knowing how to explain, "…just hug me back. Please." She had been surrounded by strange faces, not knowing a single one amongst them. It made her feel more alone than ever before, and it had to end…and finally did.

Sarek automatically placed his arms around her. Despite how awkward this might have appeared, to Vulcan or human, he was used to it. Enough experiences with Amanda had given him the practice he needed for this. Comfort. That was Lauren's goal at this moment, he comprehended.

The girl did not cry, but breathed heavily, attempting to calm herself as she clung to him, clung to his robes, twisting her fingers into claws so that she could not be separated from him. It was more a display of _relief_ than anything else. She did not cry. She had already cried so much and forbade her body from doing so. She hated herself for making him feel so uncomfortable, as she was aware that Vulcans emphasized not showing emotions. She did need this, though. She ached for it. He had come at last.

Sarek stroked her light hair, fingers trailing over the flutter of bangs donning her forehead. "The ordeal has been horrendous for you, Lauren, and you are coping with an assortment of emotions. It is not an easy task for anyone, as each emotion is difficult in its own fashion. When provoked as an assembly, though, they can be unbearable. Do not fret. I have come for you, and I am here to take you home."

She drew in a breath. Home, she thought, thinking about the galaxy simulation, and the stars it contained. This is no longer home, even though it always will be in my heart. There was nothing for her on Earth anymore, and she knew it was time to move forward. With her uncle. With her cousin. Those who cared for her beyond a doubt, even if they were unable to fully express it.

Drawing back, she smiled sadly up at Sarek. He could see the exhaustion she fought to mask, and brought a hand to her face. Very lightly, he used his fingertips to gently move her face, examining her features. She recalled this from previous visits. This gave him a chance to memorize her all over again, imprinting her image inside his mind. He had done the same for Spock when he had been born. Lauren liked it; to her, it was his veiled form of affection. Tilting her chin up to him, he gave her another approving look.

"As much as we have to speak about, this is not the appropriate time to converse. Come, we have a journey ahead of us, and we will have a great deal of time to speak when we have reached our destination."

He was still holding her, waiting for her to break the embrace. She was grateful for his patience. Finally, she drew back, and that was when Sarek noticed the pendant hanging about her neck. On a silver chain, she wore an oval, forest green stone: the laboroke stone of Vulcan, one of the last of its kind since the planet's destruction. Amanda had sent it to her as a birthday present a few years ago. He placed his fingers beneath it, studying momentarily.

"You wear a piece of Vulcan history upon your breast." He looked into her curious eyes. "Care for it well. It suits you."

Her sad smile reappeared. "I promise."

Turning to the admiral, he began a series of farewells to the cadets and others. Several were said to Lauren as well, and she uttered a few good-byes to her hosts. A few of them even placed light kisses on her forehead, which brought a small degree of reassurance. Following this, she gathered the luggage she had prepared for the journey, which only consisted of two small bags and a violin case.

He raised an eyebrow. "Such sparse personal belongings, Lauren. This is all you intend to bring?"

She blushed slightly. "I brought bare essentials, Sarek," this time, she refrained from her previous title for him. "Thought it would be best to start in a new place without dragging the past with me."

He regarded her, intrigued by the amount of maturity that was shown in this young, human child. "Worry not; you will be provided with all you need on Vulcan II. You have my word, child." Deep down, she believed his words. "When we do reach the planet, I suggest that you take rest. A room has been prepared in anticipation of your arrival, and you will be putting it to good use. Immense exhaustion is apparent in your face and body language. You must replenish your strength with slumber. Is this understood?"

She nodded without a second thought. Sighing, her tired, sad smile remerged, as he already sounded like someone who was going to nurture her, even if she protested. Here and now, though, she had no wish to protest anything. She clasped Sarek's hand, pleased that he did not pull away. "Take me home," she whispered.


	4. Internal Debate

_USS Enterprise_

Conflict. It was not the thought Spock wanted to invade his mind. Nonetheless, after reading his father's transmission, it did.

Stoic expression on his face, Spock sat back in the chair in his quarters, contemplating the words he had read for the fortieth time. While he did well not to express emotions, his insides swam with inklings of them. He was finding it challenging to keep them repressed, and could feel himself taking long, careful breaths to aid in maintaining his composure. It was not complete denial of emotional feelings, which was why he allowed his human side to feel more and more of them lately. His goal was not to let them to overtake his psyche. That was the point of emotions, he determined some time ago: to experience them, identify them, and learn how to manage them. Otherwise, their complexities would master him.

Thoughts. He had never until now had an idea of what it was like to have a million thoughts flashing through his brain. Do not restrain it, he cautioned himself. His thoughts were not for him, though. They were for _her_. Lauren Grayson-Reed. His biological cousin, human resident of Earth, had lost both parents simultaneously. It was an occurrence that he was aware of for countless individuals across the universe, but it was the first time it had happened to someone he was related to.

One thought was for him: it had been horrific enough to lose Mother during the destruction of Vulcan; how would he have handled things if both his parents had been lost? His Vulcan side would have automatically answered by saying that sorrow was an irrelevant emotion, and that moving forward was the only way to honor one's passing. On the other hand, his human side would have countered with one of the crass proclamations that James T. Kirk might have offered: _bullshit_. Spock knew it was no longer weakness to succumb to emotions. In a way, Lauren was probably stronger than him in this area of existence.

Resting his chin in his hand, he let his memories guide him back to his first encounter with the younger being. He had been sixteen Earth years when they were introduced, and he admitted an elevated curiosity with the smaller human, who Mother had confirmed as his cousin. They had looked at each other initially with the exact same stare. There was a great depth of respect emanating from her countenance. Much of the time, she had followed him around, not saying a great deal, but enjoying the tall companion beside her. He minded not in the slightest. She seemed fearless of him. He recalled how at one point, she had climbed onto his lap, laying her head against his chest and relaxing. Not putting her arms around him, or touching him; just laying there. Quiet. He had felt out of place, but no one objected to her actions. In reality, he had not disapproved. He just had not known what to do beyond that. Looking hindsight, he understood that she found his presence calming, and wanted to express her appreciation in some manner. Knowing that his race was not as intimate as theirs, she had not pushed boundaries. Fascinating little creature.

Perhaps there was going to be a great deal more to learn from her.

Still, there was his apprehension, which pounded heavily in his heart. Reflecting on his tumultuous adolescence caused him mild anguish, as his half-human, half-Vulcan heritage was considered a blasphemy to other Vulcans. The mental, physical, and emotional abuse had been great, and he struggled to find his own identity in the world he had called home. He did not want Lauren to be privy to identical persecution from his people. Despite how their numbers had dwindled following the destruction of Vulcan, he was assured that the majority still grasped grudges towards anything that caused their race to be "impure." Would they slander Father for bringing yet another human into his home? Would they shun Lauren for coming to their world and attempt to make her miserable? It would be a great disappointment to have her life defined in such a way.

Well, both he and his father had to act on hope that her life would be fulfilled under the guardianship of her Vulcan relatives.

Sitting upright, Spock was pleased that he had taken the time to speak succinctly with Kirk about his personal matters. Predictably, Kirk had pressed for details, which Spock had respectfully declined to elaborate. This was a private issue not to be shared with others…except maybe Lieutenant Uhura. A faint smile tugged at his lips. Touching his screen, he began a transmission to his father.

_BEGIN TRANSMISSION_

_Destination: Shuttle BH4-79_

_Sender: Commander Spock, First Officer_

_Recipient: Ambassador Sarek, Vulcan II_

_The content of your transmission was unexpected, although intriguing, and has left me with a great desire to speak at length with you. _

_The news of our relatives' deaths is remorseful, and I do acknowledge their losses. Jonathan and Sarah Grayson were significant members of Starfleet, brilliant chemists in their fields of study. They will be irreplaceable. I cannot and will not forget their kindness towards myself and our family._

_I am certain these fatalities have had the greatest impact upon my young cousin, who, I imagine by this point, is under your care. As with her parents, I have always been fond of Lauren, and am pleased to know that she comes to us physically unharmed. Please express to her my condolences regarding her family, as this is undoubtedly a difficult experience to endure._

_As for your intention to bring her reside with you, I do articulate concern. I do understand your reasoning, and agree its logic is founded. She will thrive better being with those she considers part of her familial unit. However, I express apprehension in terms of her personal well-being. Father, I am positive you have a perception as to why. I implore you to realize that I say this because I am protective of my human cousin. She is my mother's blood relation, and now the final link I possess to both her and my human heritage. I wish to reunite with her soon._

_At the news of Sarah and Jonathans' deaths, I have requested temporary leave from my duties on the Enterprise. This permission has been granted by Captain Kirk, and I shall journey to Vulcan II in a week's time. Inform Lauren of this information, as I anticipate our meeting. I am expecting to see an improvement in her ability to correctly give a Vulcan salutation, as we worked extensively on that the past two visits we had with one another. _

_Live long and prosper._

_Commander Spock, USS Enterprise_

_END TRANSMISSION_


	5. En Route to Vulcan II

**A/N: To my readers and reviewers: I love you. I am completely and utterly **_**floored**_** by the responses I have received. Particular thanks to JJ, for the words that made **_**my**_** jaw drop in the best way possible; to Quicksilvermad, who gave a very helpful, very specific, and very touching review for chapter 4, and I hope I hear again from you soon; and to mhgood, for your honesty about certain details pertaining to my story. Thank you all so much. Keep the reviews coming! ******

**Also, be sure to check out a fellow Star Trek story by Pup-of-Power, titled **_**At the Gates of Silent Memory**_**. Awesome writing done here, so please be sure to check it out. **

**Live long and prosper, my loves!**

**----------**

It was one of those moments that had formerly been rare for Sarek. In the back of the shuttle, Lauren lay on the recuperating cot, sleeping soundly, though she wore a look of slight discomfort. After they had entered space, Sarek requested she try to rest, as they would be travelling for several hours to Vulcan II. There would be time to restore her energy once there, but wherever she could get respite, he considered it best to attain it. She had obeyed silently.

For a time, Sarek simply watched. It had not been often that there was time spent with only him and Lauren. Normally, Amanda, Sarah, Jonathan and Spock were constant figures with Lauren. No longer would this be the case. These instances were going to become a more frequent part of his life.

His face tilted as he studied her features. Even with Amanda, he had found a peculiar fascination with observing a human's slumber. He could not be sure as to the exact reason why. Usually, it was a span of time when they seemed their most placid. Despite her pained expression, all was calm. The many thoughts of weeks past were no doubt running rampant through her unconscious mind. Gently, very gently, his fingertips grazed across her cheek. The barest of touches. At the contact, she swallowed, sighed, but did not wake.

Sitting back, he continued to survey the exhausted girl. Coordinates had been programmed for the Vulcan planet, the autopilot guiding them faithfully at warp-speed. It would not be much longer before they arrived.

Only a few hours ago was Lauren still awake, anticipating the trip they were about to embark on.

----------

_Lauren was surprised she had not thrown up. _

_It had been, admittedly, her first time going off-planet, and she was not sure how she was going to react to the notion. Thankfully, it looked as though her stomach was going to cooperate. Flying through the atmosphere was not as frightening a scenario as she had built up in her mind. In fact, when they exited the thermosphere and the skies darkened to deepest, darkest blue, Lauren finally saw the expanse of outer space. She drew in a slow breath of awe. The endless stars were all around them, and she instantly fell in love. In all the reading and research she had done on stars over the years, seeing them so close was a heavenly reality. Planets of the Solar System passed her window: Mars, Jupiter, and, her favorite, Saturn, to name a few. For a moment, she wondered if she could reach out and touch them. Fingers coming in contact with glass reminded her that this was no longer the star-room simulation, but Sarek's shuttle. Her hand would pass through nothing out here; not safely, anyway. Nonetheless, her eyes remained glued to the passing universe, taking in everything she possibly could. _

"'_Ex astris, scientia,' indeed," she whispered, reciting the motto of _Starfleet.

_Sometime later, a small beep signaled an incoming transmission; Lauren was too occupied to notice. Sarek had closed all lines of communications, with the exception of one individual. He knew who it had come from. Activating his personal view-screen, he scanned the words that appeared_. _Pressing a few buttons, he transferred the transmission to Lauren's view-screen. "Your cousin sends his regards."_

_A smile appeared that was both tired and excited. "Spock?" Gripping the screen, she devoured the message eagerly. Sarek kept his eyes forward as she did so. She laughed weakly as she finished. While she was pleased with the communication from her relative, she found herself frowning slightly at its conclusion. "He worries too much," she uttered, switching the screen off. _

_He was not unnerved. "One might say that he does not worry enough. To offer my opinion, he merely has your best interests in mind." _

_She considered this silently, drawing her knees up to her chin in the passenger's chair. She proceeded to dwell on Spock's message, wondering what his greatest concern was about. In her youth, Spock occasionally eluded to instances where he had endured discrimination. He only did this with her, remaining out of earshot of the other adults. Much of the time, he remained sparse on details, but the message was clear enough. She was aware why he was bullied, being familiar with his genetic make-up. Aunt Amanda was human; Uncle Sarek was not. When he informed her of his encounters, it filled her with sorrow. The fact that it was happening to her cousin was a heartbreaking belief. Whenever he confided in her, she touched the back of his hand lightly. His brown eyes would radiate an inner warmth on her each time. _

_Spock was afraid that something similar was going to occur…to her. She sighed. The idea that she was going to be a human living amongst Vulcans was known to her for weeks. A minority on the new planet, so to speak. However, it was going to happen. The situation had been agreed to, both on Lauren and Sareks' sides. They wanted to be together. Did she want to recant now? Absolutely not. She was going home with her uncle. _

_The thought brought up a topic. "I'm sorry I called you 'uncle' in front of everyone. Consider it…" she trailed off, unsure of how to finish._

"_It was an overwhelming emotional response, Lauren," he offered, "one I have come to see as natural for humans to express in times great trauma. I take no offense, and therefore, your request for forgiveness is unwarranted." _

_A slight blush crept into her face, and she smiled sheepishly. "I won't say it again unless we're alone."_

_He nodded shortly, expression not changing. "Your suggestion is appreciated. Yet, being that I am your uncle, you are entitled to refer to me as such at any time. Be unafraid of consequences pertaining to this."_

_This time, the smile was beginning to touch her eyes more. "Thank you, Uncle Sarek." He straightened up in his seat at her words. Her eyes returned to their observation of the vastness outside, watching as the stars whipped by at warp-speed. "God, it's going by so fast…" she murmured. _

_Every so often, Sarek would glance at the girl in the passenger seat. He had been mildly taken aback to learn that this was her first journey away from Earth. "Explain to me, Lauren: how it is that you have never left your home planet during your lifetime? I was quite sure you accompanied Jonathan and Sarah when specific excursions were necessary."_

_She shook her head, still looking out the window. "No. A lot of times, they offered, but I didn't want to go."_

"_Might I inquire as to why?"_

_Angling her head, she searched for an explanation. "It's hard to…well, no it's not. I always liked being home. For some reason, I feel like I could do more where was at, and not flying across the universe trying to find my purpose. My parents were good at that, but not me…" she trailed off, saddening a fraction. She shook the thought away. "There's an old saying used on Earth: 'Bloom where you're planted.' I like it a lot, so I've tried to live by it. I thought I'd serve something better by staying home." _

_He shot a sideways glance at her. "And yet, you are relocating to Vulcan II, which is going to be vastly different from what you have been accustomed to on Earth. While you have wanted to progress in the world of your birth, circumstances have changed." He inhaled, though his body showed no indication. "I must know: does this disappoint you, Lauren?"_

_Her eyes were focused squarely on him as she immediately answered, "No." _

_His gaze was intent as he looked at her face. "Would you care to elaborate?"_

_The slight smile reappeared. "A flower can be re-planted, Uncle Sarek, and bloom in another spot, so long as it is properly nurtured. I feel that as long as I'm with you, I can find my purpose, no matter where I am. Vulcan II will be my new home, so maybe I'll be of some use there." _

_The unexpressed pride that rippled beneath him was only evident in a brief twitch of his eye. She had not noticed. He also realized that this was the most he could ever remember her talking at one time. "You have done a great deal of maturing since our last meeting. Your cousin will find this to be quite admirable." _

"_Well, wait until he sees me do the Vulcan greeting. What he doesn't know is I can do that with both hands now. See?" She demonstrated what she meant by forming the Vulcan salutation with, sure enough, both hands. She held them up for Sarek to see._

"_Ambidextrous skills. Perhaps your goal is to evoke a jealous emotion from your cousin?"_

_Even if he found humor irrelevant, it was one of the more amusing things Lauren had heard her uncle say. However, she did not let him know this. "We'll be finding out soon enough. I just want him to see that I worked hard on it for a long time." _

----------

It had been after that statement that a long yawn stretched across her face. Sarek had taken this as a signal to lay her down to rest. Still watching her form, he contemplated the mind-meld he wished to share with her later. The current moment was inappropriate, and he would only commit such an action with her consent. There were several things that only her mind could tell him about what she had experienced with her parents' deaths. He wanted to see them for himself.

His thoughts shifted as he thought about her proclaimed ambition in life. So she wished to serve a function that was greater than herself. Would this be found within the heart of Vulcan society? Only time and patience would tell.

His fingers gave her cheek another light stroke. You will find your purpose, he thought to her.

From the control panel, a high-pitched beeping cut through the quiet of the shuttle cabin. Sarek glanced toward the front, as the craft routinely slowed itself out of warp-speed. His eyes took in the familiar stars of the Aedanian Galaxy.

"Lauren Grayson-Reed," he whispered, brushing her face little more insistently, "you must wake. There is something you ought to see."

Her eyes snapped open, still obviously tired. It had not been nearly enough rest during the ride. Nonetheless, she stretched her entire body like a cat. "Huh?" She sounded confused.

"Come," he said tolerantly. "Come and see."

Helping her off the cot, he assisted her as she made her way unsteadily back to the passenger's seat. Blinking away the tiredness, she noticed that their speed had eased significantly. And what she saw below made her pause…caused her legs to give out; thank goodness the seat was right behind her, as she plopped down into it hard.

They approached it at a speed in which she could take in everything, intentionally done by Sarek. For the second time, she drew in a long breath of incredulity. Beneath them, growing at an unhurried pace, was a reddish-green planet, much akin in size to Earth. Lauren's eyes never broke away from it. Swirls of wispy clouds floated in the atmosphere. As they drew nearer, land formations took shape: mountainous masses spanned across the red regions, even revealing expanses of deserts. Large cliffs overlooked vast canyons, and small rivers cut through rock and sand. Closer and closer still, and she saw forests of trees composed the green areas. While these were fewer than the red regions, it pleased her to see plant life. She closed her eyes momentarily, and opened them again to verify that it was not an illusion. The sight remained. She knew exactly where she was.

First time away from Earth…to end up on a new planet to call 'home.'

"My niece," Sarek finally declared beside her as they continued their descent to the planet's surface, "welcome to Vulcan II."


	6. House of Sarek

**A/N: For the remainder of this story, a million thanks go to Hannah, for her insights into Vulcan culture, words of encouragement, and for the future ideas she is helping me to develop. And also for putting up with my long, rambling e-mails ;) You are my sounding board. This story would not have nearly the same quality as I feel it will have now. I will be recognizing her in every update from now on. Thank you, Hannah.**

**To Pup-of-Power, I said I was going to send you love, and here it is: LOVE! **

**To the rest of my readers, thank you. You are all wonderful. Be patient as I progress. I will be building details up slowly, as I feel this is beneficial in writing. I hope that you continue to enjoy what I have planned. Keep letting me know what you think! **

----------

Vulcan II was much like its predecessor in numerous ways. With the exception of more vegetation and its five seas, it could have been considered the sister planet to Vulcan. The new colony had been established for only two years on this world. Originally, it had been sparsely populated with various forms of wildlife, which made it key among its desirable qualities. Recommendation of the planet came by way of an anonymous Federation official, and then the colony was founded by the remaining Vulcan elders; it was they who opted to rename the world in honor of their fallen planet. Rumor stated that the Federation official resided somewhere in the distant mountains, despite lack of evidence to support the claim.

In addition to the depleted Vulcan population, this planet was now home to a human named Lauren Grayson-Reed.

Two days of extensive rest found Lauren rejuvenated and her strength restored. With assistance from Sarek and a house servant, she had been well fed, cleansed, and became familiar with the planet's background.

While she had recuperated from the journey and her parents' loss, Sarek worked diligently to set events in motion for his niece. First and foremost, he sought to have her citizenship awarded. Once she was a recognized resident of Vulcan II, more doors of opportunity would be accessible. The most important of these was the continuation of her education. Along with all Vulcans, Sarek valued education highly. Lauren had achieved decent grades in the Earth education systems, and, as her uncle, he desired to see her achievement blossom. Once citizenship was established, he would enroll her in one of the Vulcan academies to ensure this. Under his guardianship, she would become a better-rounded example of a human being. The request for citizenship had been submitted; a hearing for consideration would have to be scheduled, in which the Vulcan High Council would decide on her status here. Biding time, Sarek kept Lauren closely guarded at home, until she stated that she was ready to venture out into the colony itself.

In her room, Lauren leaned against the stone ledge of her terrace. Even though her room was on the lowest level of the house, this terrace was present, and she appreciated it. The view she had was impressive. Scanning the towering mountains, she took time to make as many memorizations as possible. It was like staring out at some of the places of natural beauty she was familiar with on Earth. Kind of like the early landmark known as the Grand Canyon. Even though it was hot and desert-like, it did possess its own beauty. This was immensely different from the forests and farms she was used to in Northern Michigan, but Lauren thought she could grow to appreciate what lay before her. What she took immediate comfort in was the blue sky that stretched above her in the daytime. It was blue here as it was on Earth, extending to the ends of the mountains themselves. How far did they go? The sky was a perfect complement to the scenery.

At one point, another Vulcan entered her room, someone who was not her uncle. A female. Nonetheless, Lauren was unafraid. T'Nuur, one of Sarek's house servants, had been assigned as Lauren's attendant. She came to her young charge, handing her a flat, lightweight screen.

"Do you require anything else, Lady Lauren?"

She blushed. As the ambassador's niece, Sarek had explained, it was a title of respect. For her. Still, it caught her off-guard to hear it voiced. "Not right now. Thank you, T'Nuur."

T'Nuur bowed her head, silver streaks showing through her brunette hair. "My lady." She had very dark violet eyes. Lauren admired them. The attendant turned and left the room.

Touching a corner of the screen in her hands, Lauren's eyes drank in the digital images that materialized. It was a photo album that she had brought with her from home. She knew Sarek saw no need for sentimental reminders, but this was solely for her benefit. In the album, she reminisced while looking at pictures of her parents, her aunt, her few close friends. Memories anymore. Her parents and her aunt were gone. Despite the saddening thought, it was nice to think back on the times that had been pleasant. Out of habit, her hand drifted unconsciously to clutch the pendant around her neck.

Giving her head a shake, she touched the corner again, looking through the pictures that included Sarek and Spock. These were significantly fewer, but at least she had them to call her own. And it did not matter to her how serious they might have appeared compared to the rest of the family. They were just that: family. Her family. Moving to the next image, she bit back the giggle that threatened to bubble forth. It was one of her favorite pictures of her and Spock together: Lauren, younger and smaller, had her head in Spock's lap and was fast asleep. Who had been lucky enough to capture that picture? It must have been Dad, she thought. He was rather playful at times. The look on Spock's face was quite unforgettable, as it was a combination of uncertainty and interest. Comparing that to her peaceful face was comical, even if he could not find the humor in it.

How she wished to see her cousin again soon. Just a few more days, she thought.

Reaching up, she wiped away the beads of perspiration that dampened her forehead. The intense heat was an adjustment that was going to take time to get used to. How can you tell the difference between a human and a Vulcan? She mused to herself. Well, one sweats a _lot_ more than the other…

She looked up when Sarek appeared in the doorway, and entered the room without a word. She smiled as he approached, coming to sit next to her on the terrace ledge. T'Nuur had dressed Lauren in a set of gray robes. While she might have viewed them as too large, to a Vulcan, they were fairly respectable. Taking the screen out of her hands, he examined its contents. There was no indication of whether he approved or disapproved of the images.

"Digital reminders of your past hold much significance for you. The idea of keeping such relics was never logical in my mind." He paused. "On the other hand, your aunt harbored a fondness for them. There were many of these in her possession before Vulcan was destroyed."

Lauren's brow furrowed slightly. Something in his tone had changed, but it was so subtle, she must have been mistaken. Looking down at the screen with him, she noticed he was looking through the images of her and Spock.

"Your cousin controlled his emotions well as he matured over the years, but even he could not disguise his affection for you." He was staring at the picture of her napping on him.

No one else on Earth would have associated that with affection, but she could. She nudged Sarek with her shoulder. "I miss him." As an afterthought, she frowned and added, "I miss them."

"Your parents."

She nodded to verify, eyes turning away.

He was thoughtful. "Lauren," he said softly, setting the digital screen aside. The girl looked at him, and he lifted a hand. "May I have your trust?"

She paused, staring at the hand. Normally, she would have thought such a question silly, but he had asked for a reason. A reason she comprehended. Six years ago, Grandpa Reed had passed away, an event that was hard on her immediate family. During a visit, Sarek wanted to understand what her mother was experiencing during the time of mourning. Sarah had given her consent. She remembered; he had placed his hand on her face, and something had occurred. What that something was, she had no idea. Clear enough was her mother's reaction to it afterward, and how the incident seemed to yank tears right out of her eyes.

A mind-meld, she recalled. He referred to it in this way. A method for Vulcans to understand human experiences with emotions.

It slowly dawned on her as to his intentions. He wanted to understand what she had been through with the deaths of her parents. She kept staring at him.

"I will do this only with your consent, as you are capable of answering for yourself. Are you agreeable?"

She hesitated briefly. What would she see and feel as a result? This was something that not even Spock had done to her. But despite questions, she trusted him. She knew this without a second thought. Her uncle; she trusted him. Breathing in and looking directly into his brown eyes, she nodded silent consent.

"Say it aloud, Lauren."

She complied. "You have my trust." The conviction in her voice was true.

This finally appeased him. Bringing his hand to her face, he positioned his fingers, touching the proper pressure points. She blinked at the sensation, feeling a mild tingle inside her head, then closed her eyes, relaxing.

He felt himself entering her psyche. Waiting momentarily, he searched until he found the hold he wanted. "Our minds, together as one," he uttered, and explored her thoughts carefully.

_In her mind, he saw the moments following Jonathan and Sarah's deaths. This made sense, as Lauren would not have been nearby at the time of their demises. He saw himself become her, as she answered the door to two Starfleet officers, both with grim expressions on their faces, informing her of an accident that had taken place; her heart fluttering madly, knowing that Starfleet would not be here notifying her unless…As the words left their mouths, the numbness spread outward from her chest, leaning against the doorframe and sliding down, as the strength to stand upright had completely fled. Apologies sputtered from the officers, but the numbness had spread to her ears, blocking their words…_

_The surroundings changed, and she was in a morgue, accompanied by one of the Starfleet officers. The officer had protested, but she had insisted on seeing their bodies, no matter how many tears she had been shedding, and was still shedding. Before her were two stretchers, both containing masses that were contained in black body bags. The technician in charge unzipped one of the bags, revealing to her a sight forever tattooed on her mind: the melted remains of her mother, face twisted and revolting, blackened from the fires she had been consumed in. Portions of her jaw were visible through the broken skin, hair singed away, eyes burned out of their sockets…Lauren fell to her knees and nearly retched, caught in the steady arms of the officer. Her body convulsed numerous times, trying to repress her stomach's reaction. Tears came hard and fast again, but she did nothing to stop those… _

_A service was held for them a few days later, in a cemetery on the outskirts of her town. She was surrounded by Starfleet personnel, all who had been acquainted with her parents. She did not focus on the chaplain's words, nor the consoling hands placed on her back now and then. The numbness had not worn off, and she could only stare through everything. It was all she could do to keep from breaking down into a fit of sobs again, watching as their coffins were gradually lowered into their juxtaposed plots. Earth swallowed their forms, and her heart burned with the pain of loss… _

Sarek chose to break the contact, removing his hand from Lauren's face. She gasped quietly, shoulders rising as she worked to regain control of her breathing. "It will pass. A first mind-meld is an emotional experience for humans." She focused on this for a minute longer, then looked at the Vulcan beside her. Sarek placed a solid arm around her shoulders, an action he deemed logical, given her state.

"That was strange."

How human. "I thank you for your thoughts. There were many answers I obtained from this activity. I must ask, though: why did you request to see their corpses?"

God, she _hated_ to hear them described in such a way. "Bodies," she corrected. "I just…had to see their bodies."

"Explain."

She thought long and hard about his question, but ended up shaking her head slowly. "I don't know. I don't know what I wanted to see…" She became quiet again.

His eyebrows rose. "Perhaps I may offer a theory: this might have been an attempt to increase your sense of courage."

She shot him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

He was patient with his reply. "One emotion I have spent a great deal of my life studying is fear. I have discovered a vast amount of this on Earth, within the hearts and minds of humans, for various reasons beyond my comprehension. The fear that was within you was the fear of not surviving without your parents. When you subjected yourself to viewing them, it was an attempt to disprove the fear to your mind. You forced your eyes to look upon them, and while your reaction was understandably human, you survived seeing them in that state. You were able to see them in death, and yet you remain. You have proven your fear to be less powerful than your will."

Considering this, she wiped away the errant tear that crept from her eye. What he said was difficult to wrap her young mind around, but it sounded…right. Good.

He studied her carefully. "Are you disappointed with the situation?"

"The situation?"

"Being here. Now that you have left Earth, do you regret doing so?"

"No," she responded, laying her head on his shoulder. "You need to stop asking that. We both agreed to this, remember? It's not going to do me any good to wish I was anyplace else but…" she looked up at him, "here, with the people who care about me most: you and Spock. I wouldn't have found that if you hadn't come for me." She pressed her lips into a thin line. "I guess if I have any worries, it's about whether _you_ think I'll do well here."

He gave the barest tilt of his own head. "If there has been one common trait among our family members, it's the ability to endure any hardships in life. I will cite my wife and my son to illustrate this fact."

This caused her to grin. "I'm glad to be with my family."

"You are family, Lauren. And despite the repression of emotions in the Vulcan race, always know that it is something eternally treasured here." Bending down, he touched his forehead to hers, bringing forth a smile of pure and utter happiness from the young girl.

There. It was _that_ smile. _That_ was how she resembled Amanda. A smile so radiant there was no mistaking its joy. The action was one he only did with Amanda and Spock. She appeared to realize that having him likewise with her was an indication of her importance to him. In the depths of his chest, his heart swelled with buried affection.

Nothing more needed to be said in this moment. Sarek had already done so much to give her hope. Rising, he placed the screen back in her hands, grazed her cheek with one finger, and quietly exited the room, hands clasped behind his back. Ever the dignified Vulcan ambassador.

Looking at the digital screen in her hands again, she smiled at the younger versions of the two cousins. She decided to keep this picture as the default, and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed.


	7. Son of Grayson, Niece of Grayson

**A/N: And I thought I was going to get yelled at by a few people for that last chapter…hehe! My readers, thank you so much! **

**JJ, I love your reviews. Feel free to contact me sometime. You've got to point out some of these stories you are reading so I can see what you're talking about.**

**By popular demand, this chapter contains events that I hope will be enjoyed by you guys. **

**Continuous thanks to Hannah, my co-conspirator and center of inspiration…and corrector of missed mistakes :)**

----------

Thankfully, the days passed quickly for two individuals.

Officially on temporary leave, Spock navigated his shuttle towards the Aedanian Galaxy. Normally, a solo space journey provided him with quiet time. It gave him a chance to clear his mind, letting thoughts settle without worrying about a multitude of aspects about the starship he was dedicated to. His duties were always to _Starfleet_, but this departure had a meaning that, in the interim period, trumped those responsibilities. It brought him calm, and allowed him to ponder on thoughts of a personal nature.

Typically, this did define his solo journeys. Unfortunately, someone had chosen to interrupt the anticipated peace.

At the moment, Spock wished he could reach through the live transmission screen and apply the Vulcan nerve pinch to Kirk, if only to shut him up.

"You serious, man? You _still_ can't give me any more details than that?" The _Enterprise_ captain asked incredulously. His image was projected near the top of Spock's control panel. "I thought you'd at least say more once you left the ship, but you're still saying 'no'? We've been getting along so well the past couple of years; I thought you'd feel a lot more comfortable opening up to me. I'm hurt, Spock, really hurt," he feigned injury, but was grinning his trademark, cocky grin. Informal speech indicated that he was in his quarters, and not on the bridge.

Spock remained cool. "My refusal to elaborate on the situation doesn't reflect upon our friendship, Jim. You have been informed as to the circumstances already. There is nothing that requires more explanation."

"Yeah, yeah, you gave me a basic summary as to what happened, and I understand all that. And again, my condolences to you and your family. That's a horrible thing to have happen," he was sincere. "But we're talking about a _human_ relative of yours. I've got to admit I'm damned curious about what's going on." The tone of his voice did suggest genuine interest.

Still, he stood his ground. "I am taking careful measures to make sure that private matters remain just that: private. I have no right to reveal information pertaining to my cousin without her permission."

"What's really going to be interesting is seeing how she adapts to a Vulcan colony." His words caused him to freeze, though Kirk would not have been able to tell. "Your mother's situation was different, obviously, since she was married to your father." Kirk's image leaned back in his seat. "Wonder how your people are going to react to a younger human living in their world."

A wonder I can certainly echo, Spock thought. "We shall be discovering this soon enough."

"There's absolutely nothing else you're going to tell me?" Kirk pressed.

"This is a family issue, and that's where it stays."

"A name. At the very least, would you tell me her name?"

"For what purpose?" Kirk was his friend, but his protective stance toward Lauren was beginning to flare a tad.

He shrugged. "You never know who you'll run into someday. Maybe in the near future, you'll feel inclined enough to bring her aboard _Enterprise_, then she could get acquainted with all your friends up here." Something in his tone was mildly suggestive, but not overwhelmingly so.

Spock was skeptical. "Knowing your track record with females of various species, perhaps I have already decided against the notion."

Kirk snickered, unable to counter. Then, he softened. "Being honest here: I'd just like to know what to call your cousin, someone who's a relative of a friend of mine."

Face revealing nothing, he exhaled a long breath. "Lauren Grayson-Reed. Does this satisfy your quest for knowledge?"

"Not by a long shot, but it's a start," he smiled again. "Any chance of introducing us through a live transmission when you get to Vulcan II? I swear, it'll be strictly professional…ish."

He looked away momentarily, his Vulcan equivalent of rolling his eyes. Impossible man. However, it would not be Jim Kirk if he was not so persistent, Spock thought with the barest smile. "Depending on the sequence of events, I will consider contacting you from our home, but only if she is agreeable. Will this suffice?"

He nodded, respecting the protection that Spock was displaying for his cousin. "Sure, I can deal with that. Thanks."

"Then, as I am approaching the docking station on Vulcan II, I must bid you farewell for the time being. Live long and prosper, Jim," he began to reach for the button to switch off the screen.

"Oh hey, Spock, just one more thing."

He inclined his head a bit. "Yes, Jim?"

"Is she cute?"

"Spock _out_," he answered quickly, ending the transmission before Kirk could protest.

----------

They were staring at her. She knew they were staring at her. Lauren and Sarek stood in the docking area where Spock would arrive, while various Vulcans passed by now and then. Their gazes were as penetrating as many pairs of knives driving into her skin. The delicate scarf wrapped around her head could not hide the fact that she was…different.

It had been widely known information that the ambassador's human niece was coming to the Vulcan colony, spanning not only from Federation files, but also the Vulcan High Council, the ministers of the Vulcan Science Academy, and anyone else who had an affiliation with Ambassador Sarek. Seeing her walking beside him through the docking station visually verified the information. It was not the first time she had ventured out into the colony with her uncle, but her presence was something that gained much attention from the Vulcans.

She could never tell if they approved or disapproved of her, as their faces betrayed no emotion. But she felt as though they were judging her to some degree. Judging her simply because she was human.

Despite this, excitement was the one emotion pulsating through her veins, and could not be deterred by anything else that occurred around her. She had wanted to see Spock when he first arrived from space, and Sarek had complied with her request. In her usual manner, she locked eyes with various Vulcans and smiled. None smiled back, nor did she expect them to. Instead, some merely traded whispers with one another. No matter, she shrugged to herself. She had to at least express friendship towards these people. She would be amongst them, so why not try to build relations with them?

Having her uncle and cousin who were so accepting of her was a good start. It had been four years since her last meeting with Spock. When he enlisted in _Starfleet_, he had been assigned to the campus in San Francisco, which meant he was much closer than ever before. He had visited once during that time, when Aunt Amanda had implored him to actually use his vacation time. Only a mother had that kind of power. But soon enough, his focus became his studies and advancement in his program. Because of this, he opted not to make treks to Michigan, stating how crucial it was to complete his tasks. Lauren had not seen him since then, but he did keep in touch now and then.

The separation streak was minutes away from being broken.

Clasping her hands before her, she looked ahead to the area where Spock would eventually emerge. Sarek waited, clearly displaying greater restraint than his eager niece. He was used to the stares, and paid them no mind. No one was threatening the child, and he took this as a sign of tolerance. He bent down to make a quick comment, to which she nodded in understanding. She wanted to hold his hand, but did not. She smiled, though, when one of his warm hands was placed on her shoulder.

Glancing around the station, she wondered if Spock would recognize her after four years apart.

----------

He was granted permission to board his shuttle here until his return to the _Enterprise_. Standing with perfect posture, Spock carried his lone bag toward the automatic doors, which whisked open, revealing the docking bay area.

He did not have to search. Immediately, his eyes settled on one figure: the only being donning Earth clothes and a Vulcan head scarf. Inside, he felt his stomach jump pleasantly. The face was unmistakably familiar, even if it had aged a few years. His cousin was standing before him amongst his people; Lauren was waiting for him. Seeing her brought up memories: conversations they held together, where he would do most of the talking, and she most of the listening; carrying her into the house after she had scraped her knee on a sharp rock; reading poems to her out of a book that was many years old until she fell asleep in his lap; the small kisses she planted on his face whenever he and his family prepared to leave, making an eyebrow raise at the sensation. It all rushed back in the moment that he saw her again.

She looked up, and when she saw who had come through the doors, the happiness that suddenly lit up her eyes was undeniable. Spock felt a smile of his own, one that, while still small, was larger than any he usually gave.

Her smile was brilliant. "_Spock!_" It echoed throughout the area, catching the attentions of several Vulcans. Any thought of restraint fled from her as she broke away from Sarek and ran to her cousin.

He dropped his bag and caught her easily in his arms, feeling her smile against his heart. Neither seemed to notice nor care about the stares they were receiving from passers-by. If the half-Vulcan had any reservations of receiving so much public affection, then he did not show it. From Lauren, it felt pleasant. All through her youth, she had done likewise, and Spock would not have it any other way. There was something special about this little human, and he always wanted her to be herself. She made him forget about the negative thoughts in his mind. "Hello, Lauren. I am pleased to see that you are well."

Snuggling against his dark federation shirt, she mumbled, "I love you."

It was unexpected, only because he had not heard it from her in so long. The statement was one he enjoyed hearing. It brought forth feelings he remembered with his mother…when _he_ was young. His voice was tender and low, so as to keep it between the two of them. "I reciprocate your sentiments, Lauren. I have been looking forward to seeing you for the past several days."

The words in her ears were sweet. Glancing up at him, she studied his face, the faintest shimmer of tears in her eyes. Luckily, Uhura had guided him in the understanding that tears could be provoked not just by instances of sadness, but also overwhelming happiness. This appeared to be the latter of the two. She cupped his cheek in her small hand. "You haven't changed at all."

His head cocked as he looked at her, bringing a hand to push back the scarf covering her blonde hair. "You, however, have." Much like Sarek, Spock used his fingers to move her face around, inspecting her features. "You have grown considerably since our last reunion." When he had finished, he looked into her blue eyes again. "And yet, I look at you, and still see _you_."

The soft smile remained.

Neither was certain how much time had passed. Eventually, Sarek came over to the pair. "Spock," he said in greeting.

He looked at the older Vulcan, not breaking the embrace with Lauren. Sarek was not condemning their display. Like him, Sarek saw the importance of letting Lauren behave as she normally would. "Hello, Father."

"Lauren and I are pleased you were able to take leave from the _Enterprise_. There is much she has to tell you, and much you wish to hear, no doubt. Welcome home."

He looked down at Lauren again, who was looking lovingly at her uncle. "Indeed. Welcome home," he said, mostly to her.

Holding up one hand, she showed Spock the gesture she had been working so hard to improve on. An eyebrow rose as he stared at the flawless Vulcan salutation, noting the pride that emitted from her face. The same pride was in the depths of his eyes.

"Well done, Cousin Lauren." He was the first to utter his pet-name for her.

She responded in kind. "Thanks, Cousin Spock."

Father and son continued to talk for a few more minutes, going over the latest developments at the Vulcan Science Academy, and relaying the recent success of a mission on the _Enterprise_. Lauren listened quietly, adoring the big words exchanged between Spock and Sarek, as they were prone to doing. Some things don't change, she thought fondly. In her cousins' arms, she felt a peace she could not deny. Having him here…it was just perfect. Proof that coming to this world was the right decision.

"Come," Sarek said, "let us return to our home. There, you will have a better opportunity to report on the events in your lives."

Spock nodded, retrieving his bag from the floor, but Lauren did not release her hold on him. "Lauren?"

"I don't want to let you go," she admitted sheepishly.

Without a second thought, Spock said, "Then don't." Pulling from the embrace, he took her hand in his, never fully breaking contact with her. They were going to walk through the docking station that way, hand in hand, not minding what anyone else might have thought.

Lauren smiled beautifully; Spock's eyes radiated the familiar warmth she had felt many times as a child.

----------

Upon returning home, Lauren had snatched Spock away to show him her room. This would give them a chance to bond all over again. She wanted him to see the view from her terrace, as well as her new quarters. Spock deemed them suitable. Much like his own room, it was sparsely decorated, with high, arched ceilings and walls the color of dull caramel. She had aptly described it as living inside a big cave. Then he scanned the belongings she had brought with her from Earth.

"It would appear that you have brought more of these antique texts than attire." He referred to the collection of books stacked on one of her shelves.

She laughed. "Does that really surprise you?"

"No, I suppose not," he admitted. "You most often preferred books as opposed to reading off data screens."

"Hey, blame Dad for that one. He had a lot of them passed down in his family." Spock did remember the extensive library in Jonathan's study. Some of the books Lauren had were titles he had seen in there.

"Do you have a favorite?"

She paused, then went to the shelf. "Hmm…" Her forefinger traced the spines of the books, trying to choose the one she prized above the others. It was a difficult choice. Finally, she settled on a book that had one of the oldest bindings, smiled, and handed it to Spock.

He sat on the edge of her bed, recognizing what he saw. _The Complete Poems of William Shakespeare_. He looked at her. "This is the book of poems I used to read to you as a child. These were the words I read in order to help you rest."

"You remember," she beamed. "It's really beat up, but I couldn't throw it away; I love it too much. I liked hearing your voice when you read." Sometimes, she thought, I can still hear your voice when I read those words.

"Why do these texts hold such great appeal for you?"

She retrieved her digital album from her nightstand. "You're not the first person to ask me that. I don't know…it just feels better to hold books for some reason. They fit in your hands better, I guess." She sat next to him on the bed. "Here; I thought you might like to see these."

Laying the book aside and accepting the screen, he gazed at the default picture for the longest time. One might have thought there was an underlying sense of embarrassment at seeing himself in the image, but this was not the case. He was captivated by how precious his cousin looked with him. "There were many times a moment like this occurred in your home. I did not know anyone had captured it."

She smiled gently, touching the screen to move through the other images. Together, they reminisced, telling short stories to one another regarding the pictures and the people in them, describing the new world they were both on, just finding each other's company soothing. Spock chose not to seek details about Jonathan and Sarah, as he did not want to risk upsetting Lauren. Not right now. He was impressed with how much more she was speaking, especially when prompted. She had come a long way over the past few years. Perhaps that was a positive outcome of her parents' deaths.

Catching his attention a few minutes later was her pendant, which he wrapped his fingers around. Of all reminders of his former world, he had not expected this one. Lauren was silent, not wanting to break his concentration. Rubbing his thumb over it, he almost tried to feel Vulcan through that small, green stone. Though that world had been destroyed two years ago, memories of his life there would never leave him. "When did you acquire this?"

She could detect something faraway in his tone. "Aunt Amanda gave it to me when I turned eleven."

A gift from his mother. That piece now held sentimental value for him in two ways. Enclosing it lightly in his palm, he spoke. "Guard it closely, Cousin Lauren."

As with Sarek, she replied with, "I promise," and meant it.

He released a long breath, letting his hand drop away from her neck. A change of subject was in order, one which had bothered his mind for days. "It is my understanding that Father has expressed the desire to enroll you in one of the Vulcan academies soon."

"Yes. He wants me to continue my education."

"You earned high marks in school back home?"

"Good enough, I guess," she shrugged. "I always passed my courses with A's and B's."

He nodded. "That is acceptable. However, I must warn you that the Vulcan learning centers possess a higher degree of discipline than most of the education systems on Earth."

"I know. You used to tell me about them all the time."

He studied her. "Are you prepared to be admitted the learning centers?"

"I have to go to school," she said. "So, my answer has to be 'yes.'"

"Then there is something I must inquire. While I agree with the importance of continuing your education, are you certain you wish to immerse yourself in such a program?"

She frowned. "Why?"

"I only ask because I want to make sure it is the path you wish to take."

Her head tilted. "You don't think I can do it?"

"No," he asserted. "That's neither what I said nor what I meant." He hesitated, not exactly sure how to phrase his thoughts. How was it that she could do that to him? "I do not question your aptitude when it comes to learning a wealth of information. I merely ask out of…concern."

Here it comes, she thought, remembering the transmission he had sent back in Sarek's shuttle. "Concern?" She wanted him to elaborate.

He averted his eyes. "You may also recall the times I spoke at length with you about the prejudice I faced from my own people. People who wanted to see me fail, simply because my mother…" He trailed off.

"Was human," she finished.

He looked at her. "Yes. Nearly every day, an individual would attempt to provoke me into expressing emotions, which I had struggled to control in my youth. Provocations took the forms of not only mental abuse, but physical as well. They would stop at nothing to exploit my human half." He drew in a breath, closed his eyes to calm himself. "It has taken me a great deal of time, but I have grown to embrace both sides of who I am. As Father has stated, 'I will always be a child of two worlds.' I have chosen to be what I am: my father's son…and my mother's son."

He looked at Lauren again, who was listening silently but intently. "My concern is that if you are admitted to the Vulcan learning centers, then you will possibly be subjected to the same cruelty from Vulcan peers." He placed a hand at the base of her neck. "It is not what I wish for you to experience, not with the emotions I know you harbor and express freely."

Her eyes would not leave his. He _was_ concerned. She could feel it being emitted from his face. Placing a hand atop his, her expression did not change. "And what makes you think I haven't gone through some of that already?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Explain. And do not omit details."

She nodded shortly. "In school, I got teased a lot because you and Uncle Sarek are Vulcan. My classmates saw it as weird, and kept saying if I ever cut myself, they'd see green blood."

His brow knit. "As a human, this is not possible, nor is it a logical conclusion on your peers' parts. Both your parents were human; it was my mother who married a Vulcan and produced a half-Vulcan child."

"Try convincing them of that," she replied dryly, but calmly. It was as though she had been in this situation often enough, and could speak rationally about it. "They called you and Uncle Sarek freaks, and I said I was a freak, too, since I was related to you. They knew you and I had Aunt Amanda in common. When one of your visits would be coming up, they'd warn the rest of our school 'not to go over to the Grayson's house, or else you'll be abducted.' They said I shouldn't be allowed to live on Earth because of it."

How did she remain so composed while speaking about this? It was no wonder she was not conflicted over leaving Earth. "Did any physical harm ever come to you?"

She shook her head. "No. It didn't get that bad." His gaze bore into hers. "I'm serious; they didn't touch me. Mom and Dad would've had a fit if they did."

He seemed satisfied, though not entirely so. "Am I to understand you had no companions to confide in?"

"I did have friends, Spock. It was only a few, but they were true friends. You know, the kind that accept you, no matter who or what you are, and the ones who are there for you when things seem bad. Those are the kind of people I like to be around. So, I stayed with them. There were only five of us, but they're all a part of me."

His head cocked. "If you become any more philosophical, I will have to refer to you as Ton'Kau," he cited a philosopher of Grenarian ancestry, who was a peacemaker of sorts between alien races in the past. "From what I know about human adolescents, most require years of discipline before they can achieve the maturity you are displaying to me. How did you learn to overcome at such a young age?"

She did not miss a beat. "Mom and Dad were good about telling me how to ignore bullies. Believe me: it wasn't easy. They knew I struggled with the teasing, and so they made sure to keep me busy."

"In what way?"

"Since they were _Starfleet _chemists, I knew some of the things they needed to do. They would let me help them in the lab at home sometimes; called me their little assistant. No one else at school had the brains to do the work, so it made me feel special."

"They managed to divert your attention whenever necessary. Having them validate your worth on a regular basis instilled your importance to them, which would have a ripple effect into the other aspects of your life. It repelled the taunts of those who were ignorant of your circumstances."

She nodded. "That, and I know some people are just stupid."

Philosophical, yes. But that youthful vernacular reminded him of how young she still was. He smiled, tension leaving his face. "I concur, Lauren.

"All that stuff aside," she went on, "I think I can do well in the schools here, and so does Uncle Sarek. I know you're scared for—concerned for me, but I don't think you need to be."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I am so because I do not want to see you harmed."

She did not attempt to break free. "I know. Look, maybe it'll take time for them to get used to me, but we need to try first. I look for good in others because I know it's there somewhere. Not enough people _try_ to that do anymore, and I don't want to be like my old classmates. I ask you to please trust me, Cousin Spock. Trust me to show you that I can make it here."

His hands squeezed, though not in a painful way. She was paving the way to be a better example for so many in the universe. Such a task to take on at fourteen years of age…and all she asked for was his trust. Bowing his head, he said, "I do trust you, Lauren." It is _them _I do not trust. "If you desire to pursue a role in Vulcan academics, then you may do so with my full support."

"Good," she grasped his wrists, giving a squeeze of her own. "We'll see what happens, okay?"

"Affirmative." Even as he said it, the muscles in his back relaxed. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. He did not realize she was smiling, as the action was one Sarek had done to her a few days ago.

"Oh! Before I forget," she broke away from the loving contact and dove to the floor, rummaging through one of her bags, "I brought you a present." She found the item, then brought it to Spock. "These were Dad's. I grabbed them when I was packing to come here. You used to tell me how interested you were in them, and so I want you to have them."

He looked at it, and did recognize the article that had once peaked his interest. "While Vulcans may not have much use for such accessories, my gratitude is yours, Lauren."

She had also picked up the digital screen from her bed. Biting her lip with a grin, she asked, "Would you?"

He stared at the gift, then at her, then back at the gift, comprehension dawning on him as to what she was hinting at. His eyebrow arched. "Tell me you are not serious." Her grin widened at his growing reluctance. "I don't see what purpose it would serve."

"Please? I swear I won't show Uncle Sarek, or even tell him about it. It's something I want to keep for myself, and it'll take a few seconds. I just want one image to look back on; that's it." Her pleas never were whiny or annoying. On the contrary, she had the ability to make the most ludicrous of requests sound practical. "Please."

He unclenched his jaw, the corners of his mouth turning upward as he felt himself give in. "I do this only for you," he stated quietly.

Her smile was broad. "And I love you even more for putting up with me. Here!" She handed the gift to him and prepared the digital screen to capture the image. She could not suppress her giggle, but it was a sound of appreciation.

A while after, T'Nuur appeared and beckoned them to meet Sarek in the commons room. Lauren said she would be along shortly, and when Spock left with his present in hand, she looked down at her newest image with a pleased smile: Spock wearing her father's old sunglasses. She had done the impossible. She had managed to make a Vulcan look cool.

Keeping her word, she switched the image back to the default of her and Spock, replaced it on the nightstand, and then went to join them in the commons room.


	8. An Introduction of Sorts

**A/N: Man, if I manage to hit 100 reviews for a story for the first time, I am going to be extraordinarily happy! Thank you all for sticking with me as I progress. I wish I could update more often than I am, but I have a job to go to each day…and that demands a great deal of my time. That, and I'm re-writing my chapters six or seven times before publishing them. Call me picky.**

**I love hearing from each and every one of you. Quicksilvermad, as always, love hearing how you enjoyed specific aspects. That helps a great deal. I hope I can evoke emotion like that from you in future chapters.**

**I am also aware of those who believe Lauren is too "perfect and mature" for her young age. In response, I ask only this: wait. There is a reason for why I have created her this way.**

**This chapter is, admittedly, short. I apologize for that, but I really wanted to update, as I have had MANY requests to update as soon as possible. **

**Continuous thanks to Hannah, my co-conspirator and center of inspiration…and knower of future information others are not privy to. Hehehe!**

----------

In a state of meditation, everything was peaceful. Here, there was no worry, no anger, no fear, no pain, no sorrow. There was only concentration. Intense, total concentration. One's mind joined with one's body. The spirit at peace, at respite. Breathing was controlled and even, soothing away the disruption of emotions in the mind, creating a calming mental atmosphere. Spock had practiced the technique ever since he was a child, accepting it as a crucial activity in Vulcan culture. Sarek had highly recommended it, as he saw this as an opportunity for a young Spock to cope with the torment he had received from his peers. Thankfully, it had been relatively successful. Right now, his psyche was in darkness, but it was an embracing, serene, feeling. He was in the moment when all sensation in the body was suspended.

The kneeling position he had taken in his quarters was comfortable, fingers joined before him in a focused manner. He knew Sarek would be doing the same in his own room, since both began their mornings with private meditation rituals. For Spock, it lasted another half hour, until he had attained a satisfied joining of his heart and mind.

As he gradually pulled himself from his session, the sounds of Lauren's violin trickled into his ears. She was practicing in her room, and the music filtered through the hallways of their home. This was her method of meditation in the mornings: to practice a talent she had loved on Earth in solitude. Along with her violin, songs also played from her computer system, which she accompanied.

His eyes opened, and he listened. The music was slow-paced, steady, pleasing to the ear, not a disruption. His acute sense of hearing allowed him to identify the tune as "Tears in Heaven," a twentieth century song by Eric Clapton, an Earth musician. It had once been a question asked of him as a child in the learning center.

Lauren had been playing violin since she was ten-years-old, self-taught as opposed to being trained by an instructor. She played well, but was her own worst critic. Spock knew, though, that anyone who could teach themselves to play an instrument exhibited immense intelligence. He cocked his head as the music went on. He reminisced on his last visit to her home, when he had seen her play for the first and only time. As she moved the bow across the strings, she stepped back and forth, dancing along with the beat, keeping time by physically becoming part of the song. He thought about what it really was for his quiet cousin: her ability to express herself without the use of words. What could be more appropriate?

Standing, he began to prepare himself for the outing Lauren had requested. Sarek had dismissed himself after his early meditation to fulfill duties for the Vulcan High Council. This would give Spock a chance to spend quality time with Lauren. Since coming to Vulcan II yesterday, this was critical to him. It would give him a chance to get in touch with the part of him that was…like her. These thoughts arose in his mind as he packed a small brown bag with data screens. In his ears, he still heard the music Lauren created.

During his preparation, however, he was interrupted by the beep of his transmission monitor. Without another thought, he activated the live screen. His eyebrow arched in surprise at the grinning face he saw.

"Jim, I made it clear that I would contact you when introductions were arranged, not the other way around."

Kirk smirked. "I gave you time. I waited a day; and then I got tired of waiting," he shrugged innocently.

Spock's eyes narrowed ever so subtly. "Patience never was your strongest virtue."

"I don't argue that claim, but sometimes, you've got to take things into your own hands. So on that note, is your cousin around? I'd like to meet her."

"I have not had a proper chance to mention an introduction to you—"

"Then you best get cracking!" He interjected. "No time like the present."

Spock was about to protest, but paused when Lauren entered his open doorway. He had been unaware that the violin had been silenced. Again, the Vulcan head scarf was wrapped loosely about her neck. A small bag of her own hung from her shoulder, almost a replica of his, and she shoved two large pieces of fruit inside.

"You ready, Spock?"

"Hey! Is that her?" Kirk called excitedly. From where she stood, Kirk could not see her on the screen. "Is that her voice I heard? I _know_ I heard someone, and your lips weren't moving."

She halted. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, you are not intruding," he assured her. Knowing Kirk, he would be relentless in his pursuit to meet Lauren, and no doubt would contact him endlessly until he got his way. Rather than fight it, he sighed to himself and turned back to his friend. "Will you please give me a moment?"

"I'm timing you."

Muting the audio feed to Kirk, Spock explained the situation to Lauren, who was agreeable to an introduction. Activating the audio again, he spoke to Kirk. "Jim, allow me to introduce my cousin, Lady Lauren Grayson-Reed." He guided her to the front of the monitor, where captain and child faced each other for the first time.

Kirk's smile could not have gotten any wider. "Hey! So you are _the _Lauren of Vulcan II."

"Hello," she said kindly, giving a short wave.

"I'd like to say I've heard a lot about you, but I haven't. Someone else is at fault for that," he shot a comical look at Spock, who had raised an eyebrow. "I do know you're Spock's cousin, though. I'm Jim Kirk, captain of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_."

"I know who you are," she said. "My parents mentioned your name a lot at home."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," he gloated. "They ever tell you about my devilishly good looks, too?"

"Jim," Spock warned.

He ignored the Vulcan. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Speaking of parents, my condolences to you, sweetheart. Maybe we could talk about it sometime later."

She understood what he alluded to: Kirk had lost his father the day he was born. Anyone involved in _Starfleet_ knew this, and her parents had been no exceptions. The loss of at least one parent was now a common link for her, Spock and Kirk. "Maybe. Thanks."

"Any chance of you visiting _Enterprise_ while you're living with Ambassador Sarek?"

That was a question she had not expected. "I don't know."

"Really? It might be fun to have you come visit all of us sometime."

She seemed to consider the offer. "That'd be really different for me. We'll see."

"Glad to hear it." He studied her face intently. "I have to say, Spock, she doesn't look a thing like you."

The cousins exchanged a look, and both raised eyebrows. "Being that she is wholly of human heritage," Spock said, "this would make sense."

"I realize. Just a mental note said out loud."

He nodded shortly. "Despite this, I like to think there are other attributes of me found within, which are not limited to physical similarities." At this, Lauren looked at him and smiled.

"Ah, she smiles," Kirk commented. "Good thing, too. Something you ought to try more often; no offense, Spock."

"None taken," he answered evenly.

His attention was back on the girl. "Let me tell you, if there's one thing Jim Kirk is good at, it's how to tell the future when it comes to pretty girls." He leaned in close to his screen, giving him close eye-to-eye contact with Lauren. "Prediction: in years to come, it's going to be clear that she hit the jackpot in the looks department. She'll be a knockout someday, Spock."

Lauren felt the familiar warmth of a flush creeping into her cheeks.

"Need I remind you, Jim," Spock's voice was taking a protective tone, "that my cousin is only fourteen years of age."

"No, you needn't remind me. I'm well aware of her age. And what? What's wrong with a guy giving a complement to a girl?"

"The circumstances here are more than a little different," he cautioned.

He began to chuckle. "I miss you already, Spock. You have no idea how cute it is to hear you get all huffed up over your cousin. It's cute, really! I wouldn't be shocked if a little vein starts to pop out of your forehead. I can't wait to see you with kids of your own someday. Think you'll be as overprotective as—" He did not finish the statement, since he had noticed the way Lauren was squinting at him. It was as though some intricate detail had garnered her focus. He was intrigued, and looked back to her. "What? What are you staring at, Lauren?"

Her face remained studious as she said, "Your head is big."

Kirk blinked, obviously unprepared for the comment. He almost did not know what to say. "_What?_" He managed to stammer.

"You have a big head," she repeated quite casually. "It looks kind of big on the screen."

Silence. Then, "_Excuse me_?" He squeaked.

Spock, who also had not anticipated her sudden observation, found himself repressing the smile that threatened to break his appearance. She had voiced the words in complete innocence, making it all the more charming. Her remark was a detail he frequently used to define his friend, but never would he have thought to put it so succinctly.

"I…_huh_?" Kirk was still dumbfounded, unable to retort. Spock had never seen struggle so desperately for words.

Her brows knit. "No one's ever said that to you?"

His head shook slowly. "I have to say it's a first. A big head…a _big head_?" A hand went to his cheek; he looked to be feeling the size of it.

"Perhaps," Spock finally cut in, still managing his calm face, "this would be a good time to end our transmission. Lauren and I have a previous engagement, so we must take our leave."

His mouth was agape, but Kirk shook himself out of it. "Yeah, alright. If you…guys have to go, then you have to go. Uh, will you…er, any chance I'll be h-hearing from you before you leave the planet?"

He was quite impressed at Lauren's ability to render him unintelligible. "That is an amiable request."

"Good. I'll be waiting." He smiled at the girl once more, and swiftly reclaimed his speaking abilities. "Nice meeting you, Lady Lauren, and I better hear from you again. You do me a favor and take care of that serious cousin of yours. That's an order."

She smiled. "Yes, sir. Nice meeting you, too. Bye, Captain Kirk."

"You call me Jim," he said with mock sternness. "We'll save formalities for when you come aboard _Enterprise_."

_When I come_, she mused, not deeming it possible. She nodded, giving the Vulcan salute, which made Jim chuckle to himself. "Bye, Jim."

Spock mimicked the gesture. "Live long and prosper."

"Take care, both of you. Kirk out." The screen went black.

She looked at Spock, slightly confused. "Did I say something wrong earlier?"

There were a few comments Sarek would have made to suggest better diplomacy towards a _Starfleet_ captain. However, Spock knew she had innocently voiced her thought aloud. And, after the fragment of amusement he had felt at her words, he had no desire to scold her for it. Why punish that which was true?

"Not in the slightest." He stood, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Come; we have much to accomplish."

----------

_U.S.S. Enterprise_

In his lavatory, Kirk stared at himself in the mirror, turning his face in every direction. The comment from Spock's cousin had struck him in an unexpected way. It's not big, he thought. She's just a kid; she didn't really mean it. Did she? He tilted his chin up again. It's not _really_ that big…is it? He felt at his neck. Is my neck too small? Could _that_ be what she saw?

It was going to plague him unless he addressed the issue. He activated a communication channel, bright blue eyes never breaking away from his reflection. "Kirk to sickbay."

"McCoy here," came the instant reply.

Good, just who he wanted. "Bones, you got a second?"

"As always," the sarcasm was thick in Dr. Leonard McCoy's voice. "Is it urgent?"

"Not really, but since I have your attention, let me ask you something," he was rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. "Do you think I have a big head?" For a long moment, there was silence from the other end. No static; just nothing. Absolutely nothing. Kirk thought the channel must have inadvertently closed somehow. "Bones?"

Finally, he responded. "Uh, Jim, is this a…trick question?"


	9. Empathy

**A/N: 100 reviews! HAPPY!!!! A personal milestone for me, and it would never have happened without all of your support and input. We did it, my loves. Thank you!**

**I have a new favorite term: angst-muffin! Thanks to ****Kaeghlighn**** for coining that one. Everyone use it well. **

**Vulcan words acquired from the **_**Vulcan Language Dictionary (VLD): /vld**_

**Continuous thanks to Hannah, my co-conspirator and center of inspiration.**

----------

It was quickly becoming Lauren's favorite spot. Trees loomed high overhead, casting the sweet relief of shade over her form. The coolness granted an opportunity for her to pull the scarf back from her head, as the need for protection from the sun had diminished here. The forest located a mile from home might have been considered small, but it suited her perfectly. She loved feeling as though she was being embraced within its green arms. Eyes closing, she pulled a long breath into her lungs. Here, she could even breathe easier, since the plants and trees created more oxygen in the area. Quite the contrast from the planet's otherwise thin atmosphere. T'Nuur had brought her out here a few times in the past week, and Lauren wanted Spock to see it.

There was a purpose for them being here today. Sarek had suggested the three of them hold a memorial service in the evening, which would honor the passing of Jonathan and Sarah. Lauren had attended their funeral on Earth, but she had mourned alone, making it all the more painful to deal with. Having this memorial would let her grieve with family members, and perhaps provide more closure. She instantly liked the idea. The ritual on Vulcan II would, of course, be different from any she was used to on Earth. Case in point, Sarek instructed her to collect two leaf samples while she and Spock were in the forest. They would be used to symbolize each of her parents during the service.

Sitting on the forest floor, Lauren scanned several species of plant life. Once in a while, a bird would flutter by, distracting her temporarily. She peered at the small gray bird that had perched nearby, transfixed by its four tiny feet. Pretty unusual, compared to the two-footed varieties of fowl she was used to on Earth. Soon enough, her attention returned to her vegetation research. There was nothing in particular she was looking for; just a leaf that stood out the best to her. On occasion, Lauren would climb some of the trees, heeding Spock's advice to be careful as she ascended the limbs with unexpected nimbleness. Sometimes, she would summon him if a branch was too high to reach from the ground, and he obliged by hoisting her up effortlessly. She enjoyed this greatly, smiling to emphasize her delight.

Spock remained close by, also taking in the wooded surroundings. He was curious about the geography of their new home world, and there was still much to be discovered. He did not choose leaves for the memorial, but assisted Lauren with her personal assignment. She would ask a few questions about the animals and plants, and he would check his own data screen and tricorder for answers.

Intermittently, he would quiz Lauren on a few Vulcan phrases. He had done this sporadically in her youth, teaching her the language of his people. She recalled some, but had difficulty with pronunciations. To assist her, Spock handed her one of his data screens, which provided visual representations of the language. Three or four tries later, she improved. She also inquired Spock and the screen on how to say certain words or phrases to help broaden her Vulcan vocabulary. Even though the language had been practiced at home with T'Nuur, she wanted to learn more.

Spock decided to offer one. "_Krei__,_" he said, pointing to her.

When she interpreted it, she smiled. "_Itaren_."

He nodded, pleased, and both returned to their work.

Later on, Spock glanced at his cousin, who sat on a low branch, munching on one of the large yellow fruits she brought. She appeared absorbed in what she was doing, hunched over the data screen and requesting more phrases. It would please Sarek to know she was working to assimilate herself into their culture, little by little. Logically, this would be a gradual process. He kept eyeing her, however, making mental notes to himself about evidence of accepting her new life. The most apparent of indications, thus far, was her wardrobe. While she chose to still dress in Earth clothes, the Vulcan head scarf had become a daily accessory. His mother often wore scarves…a way in which Lauren channeled Amanda Grayson. It was pleasing to see.

Perhaps what he noticed were not outstanding clues, and perhaps she was unaware of them herself. But to him, it indicated a growing reception of her new life.

He just watched. It was moments like these he appreciated most, when he and Lauren had quiet time together. No pressure to speak at every second, no other adults to invade their privacy, and no rush to get through their tasks. Simply being with one another, and taking comfort in each others' presence. Peace. Much like the element he strived to reach during meditation.

A long time passed before he lifted his head to ask, "Is your selection process yielding any possibilities?"

Swallowing her last bit of fruit, she hopped down from her perch, coming over to where he stood, matching leaves in hand. "Here," she said, "look at these." They were small, triangular shaped leaves, no larger than the expanse of her palm. They would be considered rather ordinary, save for the vibrant blue trim lining their edges.

Spock took one of the leaves and activated his screen for information. "Penolt leaves. Genus _spelronus androfus_. A plant that thrives in shade, and is often found covering forest floors. No known medicinal purposes, but used by numerous species of wildlife as material for constructing nests." He glanced at her. "In other words, a plant that nurtures and benefits many other life forms. I find them to be fitting for your parents."

She giggled. "I just like how they look."

Human perspective versus Vulcan perspective. He nearly smirked; facial expressions tended to be more frequent when she was near. They seemed appropriate for once. "I find your description fitting." He returned the leaf, angling his head when he saw the contents of her hands. "You have collected three samples instead of two," he observed.

"Yes," she was careful not to look at him as she wrapped the leaves in a small cloth and placed them in her bag, "two for my parents, and one for Aunt Amanda." He was very quiet when she said this, and she met his brown eyes again. "We had a service for her when she died, but I'd like to honor her here, too. With you guys, I mean. I don't feel like I got the chance to do it for real."

He tilted his head ever so slightly, letting warmth shine through his eyes to her, contradicting the calm he kept on his face. "I believe she would greatly appreciate your gesture, being that you are her niece. And I would be pleased to have you honor her memory." Amanda Grayson's _katra _had been lost when she died, falling with her when the rocks gave way beneath her feet. When she had died, it was for forever. A characteristic Lauren might share one day…No, he pushed the thought down, down, buried it in a deep, dark place. She is here, he thought, she is _here_. It is not logical to conjure up such thoughts. He looked at her again, verifying that she _was_ there.

As if reading his mind, a bright smile crossed her face. Peace re-entered his heart at the sight. She pulled out the other fruit she had packed, offering it to Spock. Accepting it, he softly said, "_Itaren, krei_." A pause. And then, "Father was right."

"About what?" She asked.

"Your smile bears an incredible resemblance to Mother's."

Normally, the comment would have made her beam, but she could sense him withdrawing, guarding himself, no matter how hard he fought to cover it. It caused her to frown. "You alright?"

He gave a nod. "Yes, Lauren; I am well."

She studied his face. Locking eyes, neither moved nor spoke for several minutes. Spock could tell her mind was unconvinced with his answer, but she was not pressing for elaborations. He had, however, triggered a thought in her mind. Timidly, she brought a hand to his face, not touching, but hovering over skin, fingers spreading across the expanse of his cheek. Spock did not stop her. It was an awkward attempt to imitate…Half-smiling, she said, "Wish I could do that to you."

He understood immediately. "You are familiar with mind-melds?"

She nodded, letting her hand slide away; he caught it as it fell. "Uncle Sarek did one to me a few days ago."

His eyes remained on her. "You suggest the desire to meld with me. Am I correct?"

"Yes," she said. "Is that possible?"

"It is, yes. Vulcans can transfer their thoughts into the minds of humans when required."

She seemed hopeful. "Would you?"

He hesitated, uncertain of the burden he could potentially transfer to his cousin. "This is something you and I have never attempted before, Lauren. I do confess a curiosity at your request. Tell me: what is it you wish to see?"

She looked at him for long moment, and then sighed, knowing he was not fooled. "What happened…when your mother died?"

An almost invisible pain shimmered across his eyes. It was not as though he never expected the question; he had anticipated it eventually. Still, to hear it made his heart sting with a hidden agony.

Swallowing, she went on. "Mom and Dad told me how, but they weren't _there_. I want to hear it…_see_ it from you."

He was still holding her hand, not speaking as he breathed evenly to contain his sudden emotions. Ever so slightly, he turned his head. "You ask me to relive events that were less than pleasant to experience," the greatest understatement he had ever uttered. "Events that caused me to feel as though I had lost myself entirely."

She felt her stomach drop, understanding exactly what he meant. It was a similar feeling she had shared when the _Starfleet _officers first brought her the horrific news. But for him to be half-Vulcan and have to cope with his feelings…God, how _had_ he?

He went on. "What information did Father seek from you?"

"Wanted to see what I went through after Mom and Dad died."

"Could you describe what the experience with the mind-meld was like?"

"It was…" Trying to find a way to adequately describe a mind-meld was not an easy task. In addition to this, she preferred not to voice the memories aloud. It was more difficult to speak about them. Probably why Spock was avoiding talking about Aunt Amanda. She finally settled on, "It felt sad."

He sighed, long and inaudibly, then nodded shortly. "He sought events that caused you great pain. However, it appears to not have affected you negatively, as you desire to repeat the act."

She nodded. "I think it was good that he did it. And don't ask me why because I don't know how to explain it," she said sincerely.

Spock comprehended, though. The mind-meld created a link between them, one which both had desired, and would live on in their minds and hearts. The same would occur with him and Lauren, a thought which did not displease him. He placed his data screen and other items in his bag. "You have exposed your memories and emotions to another without a second thought. In fairness to you, I find it logical to comply with your request, and share the contents of my mind with you."

She was grateful to hear him say this, her eyes softening. "Do I have your trust?" Sarek had asked her this when he wanted to examine _her_ thoughts. Now she felt it necessary to ask for Spock's permission.

The corners of his mouth upturned. "You have my trust, and need never ask for it again." They faced one another, mere inches separating the two relatives in the picturesque forest. One hand continued to hold hers. Bringing his other hand to her face, he positioned his fingers on Lauren's pressure points, and she breathed evenly, preparing to let his mind enter hers. "Our minds, one and together," he almost whispered. And then, closing his eyes, he was falling deep into her subconscious.

When he entered, he could tell that Lauren's brow was furrowing beneath his touch, her hand tightening around his. Her breathing was calm, though her heart rate had accelerated, but he concentrated on letting his thoughts pour into hers.

_He shared with her the moments leading up to Amanda's death, scrambling across the disappearing planet of Vulcan, which was minutes from collapsing into a black hole, desperately striving to retrieve his parents from the _katric_ ark. He shared the last time he and his mother had looked at one another, as the cliffs tumbled down angrily around them. Spock would never forget the look in her eyes, as though she was aware that this was the last time she would see her son, reassuring him that no matter what, everything would be fine, and it was alright to be afraid…then her eyes fell when the ground gave way under her, and even though his hand shot out to grab her, his voice screamed for her, she became part of the vanishing world…_

_But it did not end there. He showed her more; he had to. He shared the despair that had consumed him following her death, when he and the others had been safely beamed aboard the _Enterprise_. Lauren saw herself becoming him, seeing the events through his eyes: gazing longingly at the transporter pad, where she _should_ have appeared; watching as she took command of the vessel, a mess of emotions hidden carefully beneath a well-trained mask; seeing herself interact with his crew, and feeling him react to things they did or said; seeing herself antagonized by James T. Kirk, and responding in such a violent manner, his blood staining her knuckles where she had repeatedly punched his face, disbelieving when she felt herself attempting to crush his windpipe, to show him exactly how he…felt…about watching his mother die... _

Spock released her, taking his hand from her face. Instantly, her eyes went wide and she gasped harshly for breath, a hand clutching her chest as she backed away unsteadily. Spock reached for her, but she lost her balance and fell on her rear. Thankfully, the ground was soft enough to break her fall. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and had been unnoticed for several minutes.

Tears. They were partially tears of sadness, but more so, they were tears of…_anger_. Overwhelming anger. Rage. It consumed her, had been as intense as the furious fires of hell. It even made the tears feel hot. Never had she felt how powerful that one emotion could be. It had been the dominant sensation all throughout the mind-meld, after Amanda and the planet had been destroyed, and when Kirk provoked the Vulcan crewmate into reacting. Where had this feeling come from? She wondered frantically. It wasn't in me. At least, I don't think it was. This was very different from the mind-meld performed by Sarek. The hand remained firmly against her chest, as though she was holding something to her. Or _inside_ her. Something that wanted to be freed, but she was restraining it with all the effort she could summon. A difficult task to accomplish while so bewildered.

He stood above her, giving her a chance to calm down. "Forgive me," Spock spoke, concerned, "emotional transference is a side effect of the mind-meld."

Her breathing was still heavy, and she fought to gain control over it, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. She scanned her mental dictionary for what he meant. Okay, emotional transference, she thought. Transfer means to move something from one place to another; got it. So then emotional transference means moving emotions from one place—her breathing had slowed, and her eyes opened—to another. The emotions came from…

That was why she clutched her chest. The emotions were in her heart, and she was trying to soothe it as best as she could, lest they jump straight out of her torso. Her face turned to Spock. "You felt that?" She whispered incredulously. "That was in _you_?"

He knelt beside her, his face serious, his eyes caring. "Everything you feel now was what I experienced in those days. Losing Mother set off a chain reaction of emotions that I was unprepared for, and that I was not ready to control."

The sobbing had ended, but tears insisted on being shed. What had struck her most was how much closer she now felt to Spock. Many of his feelings had been similar to what she felt when her parents died. Anger, sadness, loneliness, despair. "But you learned to control them," she breathed.

"I have learned to coexist with them, yes," he grazed her damp cheek with the back of his hand. "Being half-human, they will always be part of me, no matter how much I repressed them in my adolescence. Therefore, I must learn to manage them."

Her breathing finally under control, she thought about her aunt and looked at him sadly. "Do you hate being able to feel?"

He considered his thoughts carefully. "Had you asked me that question years ago, I would have responded in the affirmative. I have had much conflict in my life due to my differences. It's not pleasurable to exist in a society where you are constantly rejected for…not being 'pure.'

"However, the experiences I have had in coping with emotions has allowed me to understand who I am better than I ever thought possible. I am half-Vulcan, half-human, the son of my father and mother. This is not something to be ashamed of; it is something to aspire to. So in response to your question, no. Being able to feel is a trait I had in common with my mother, whom I did admire for the strength of her heart, especially in a world not her own." He leaned in close to her, touching their foreheads together. "And being able to feel is something I share with you, Cousin Lauren."

Fresh, quiet tears squeezed forth, but out of heartache this time. His words really demonstrated how much he loved her.

Spock kept holding his head to hers. "I am aware that another was at fault for my mother's death," he said. "But there are still times when I partially blame myself for not being able to do more. I just wish I didn't feel as though I failed her the day that Vulcan was destroyed."

Sniffing, Lauren pulled back slightly, making sure she had eye contact. "I was twelve when the _Narada_ attacked Earth. It was two years ago; I remember. I also remember finding out that it was you and the crew of _Enterprise_ who stopped the Romulans from destroying Earth." Cupping his cheek, she proclaimed, "It's because of you that I'm still alive."

He said nothing. The impact of her words...he could not define it himself. It was not something he took into consideration until she mentioned it. Of course he had been aware, but he had not dwelled on it. She was informing him that in saving her, he had not failed his mother. In a way, he had honored Amanda Grayson by not only defending her home planet, but also by defending her niece. His cousin. Their blood.

"Remember that," she murmured.

In his heart, he promised.

"_Itaren_, Spock. Thank you for your thoughts."

Looking at her reddened eyes and swollen cheeks, Spock realized how fatigued she suddenly appeared. A mind-meld could have that affect, depending on the kinds of thoughts transferred. Wiping away errant tears ineptly with his thumb, he made a suggestion to mutually benefit them. "I believe now would be an appropriate time to practice meditation techniques. Both you and I."

Lauren knew meditation sessions were important to the lives of Vulcans. Exhaling slowly, she nodded. "Okay. But I don't know how."

He gave her a tender look. "Then I shall guide you. This would be a good skill to practice each day, to give serenity to your entire being. Do as I do, Lauren."

Bringing his hands before him, he joined his fingertips, placing them before his face in a practiced manner. Lauren copied his movements, watching his face as he went on. The lack of ability on her part was obvious, but Spock was incredibly patient. As always. She did not comprehend the point of meditation, but he was willing to teach her. And she was willing to learn. He spoke gently to her now and then, explaining the process, and the achievement of peace and discipline in the techniques. Considering the events that had taken place in the forest, she decided it was a good idea. With everything she and Spock had just shared, she wanted to do even more. Here he was, right beside her, looking wise and certain in his state of concentration. Closing her eyes, she let herself focus on the sound and pace of her breathing. Let herself focus on the steadiness of her heartbeat beneath her chest. No need for tears, no need for anger, no need for sadness. After a while, she did begin to feel more relaxed.

For the next half hour, the cousins sought peace in the confines of the green woods.

--------

The courtyard outside their home had a privacy wall around it. Within the wall was a ring of glowing hot coals, which showed orange and bright through the darkness of night.

Three figures stood around the ring of coals, equally distanced apart, all dressed in black ceremonial robes. Sarek, Spock and Lauren had never looked more like family until this very moment.

The two Vulcans raised their arms, eventually bringing hands before them as they would for meditation. They felt their spirits reaching outward, touching one another, and seeking to touch those who were absent from them. It was not a traditional ceremony, but this was how they chose to honor their family. This was how they mourned, through discipline and reverence.

Lauren said nothing. Only once did she dab sweat from her brow, as her proximity to the burning coals was so close. She had originally planned to play her violin around the hearth, to honor her fallen relatives with a song. Something she could contribute. However, she opted against it, choosing to respect and adhere to the Vulcan customs she was witnessing. Besides, it would benefit all of them to have a quiet memorial, to let their thoughts linger to Jonathan, Sarah…and Amanda. Instead, she watched the graceful movements of Sarek and Spock vigilantly, holding her trio of leaves in front of her. Symbols of the departed.

When Sarek and Spock completed the first cycle of meditation, he motioned to Lauren with one hand. She took this as an instruction to place her leaves on the coals, and she stepped forward to do so, feeling the intensity of heat increase. One by one, she released the leaves from her palm, watching as each floated down to the glowing embers, igniting instantly when they kissed the orange lumps. Flames reached up from them, blue-green at the bottom, bright yellow at their tips. The fire represented the lives of those who had passed on. The flames started small, symbolizing birth and childhood; then they would grow in strength and height, showing the progression into adulthood; finally, the fire would wane, diminishing gradually until the crippled leaves became small piles of ashes, signifying death. The last stage. She grasped this concept, and found it to be beautiful. Unique. She was proud to be included as part of the ritual. Through the silence, she thought about her father's outgoing nature, her mother's kindness, and her aunt's warm eyes. Never again would she see these beloved family members, not in this life, anyway. The resurging thoughts brought another wave of sorrow over her, and she took a breath to soothe herself. Stealing a quick glance at Spock, he met her eyes, and gave a subtle nod. She smiled sadly in return.

Across the coals, her uncle and cousin raised their arms yet again. This time, in lieu of just observing, she imitated their physical gestures. The long sleeves of her robes extended with her arms, giving the appearance of having wings. She then brought her hands in front of her to perform meditation alongside them. This would be good for her, as Spock recommended she begin the habit of daily meditation. Exhaling slowly, she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, letting melancholy thoughts melt away.

Sarek was mute, but secretly appreciated his niece's actions. Spock thought about his mother, his emotions only apparent in a squeezing of his shut eyes. And Lauren. Lauren was glad to be with her family.

Together, the three stood in darkened silence as the coals continued to burn.


	10. Haven

**A/N: Dag nabbit…whenever I am told that I have made a reader cry, it makes **_**me**_** cry, too. It amazes me that so many people have been impacted by my story so far, and it drives me to keep plugging on. Thank you all, and keep letting me know what you think, and how you react to my chapters. Love you all for this! **

**This chapter took me forever to write…and I may choose to re-do it later on, but I wanted to post it, anyway. For the record, I normally despise when people put song lyrics into their fics, as I find them to be rather distracting. However, I am guilty of it in this chapter, but I defend myself by saying that I felt they were appropriate. Lyrics are borrowed from **_**The Cruxshadows **_**(AMAZING band, by the way!).**

**Continuous thanks to Hannah, my co-conspirator and center of inspiration.**

----------

"You asked to see me, Father?"

In his study, Sarek looked up as his son entered. Data screens and transmissions from the Vulcan Science Academy were set aside as he rose and stepped out from behind his desk.

"Yes. Please come in and have a seat, Spock."

Spock did so, sitting in a chair before the desk. "I am not interrupting important business?"

"Not in the slightest." On the contrary, Sarek had a topic of great significance he wanted to discuss with him. Since there were only two days until he was scheduled to return to his duties on the _Enterprise_, he felt it necessary to speak now. "I have a specific reason for summoning you this morning. I wish to make a request of you."

"You need only ask." He paused, thoughtful. "Does this pertain to Lauren in any way?"

"In every way, indeed." He walked with languid steps over to the large window, gazing at the jagged cliffs against blue sky. "You have been out with her in the public eye on numerous occasions in the past few days. According to your observations, how do others seem to regard her?"

His father's voice had become low. It was a question of mild concern. "There is evidence of interest, punctuated by the turning of many heads to capture a glimpse of her. Usually, this is followed by an exchange of whispered words between themselves, but they are never said to her. In her typical manner, she is polite and respectful, smiling at them in greeting, but no further conversation takes place."

"Nothing further?"

"No, Father. Verbal contact has yet to be initiated by anyone outside of our family, save for those serving her at cafés when we have taken lunch together. She does not appear to be discouraged by their private gossip, which I commend her for."

So did he. "Have you sensed any aggression towards her?"

"I have not," he said truthfully.

Sarek nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Lauren has made quite the transition to Vulcan II in the past couple of weeks. Much credit must go to you for this." Spock blinked, though was unsurprised. "Your presence here has been beneficial, since the trust and love she holds for you have no depths. I wish to express my gratitude in having you come to us."

"It was a decision that required little thought on my part," he declared.

"Which I do not doubt. You have always had her best interests in mind, just as I do." The look on his face became distant. "When you leave the planet, she will have one less person to ensure those interests are met."

The statement planted a protective seed in the pit of his stomach. "Do you foresee threats to her well-being after I am gone, Father?"

Sarek considered his response for several minutes. "I have faith in our people being accepting of Lauren, as they did accept…tolerate your mother's presence. She has a spirit about her; you know this. As Sarah pointed out long ago, she's incredibly receptive of those who are unlike her, more so than many people from Earth. Perhaps having her here could be a catalyst leading to even stronger relations between Vulcans and humans. Her impression may be minor, but it would be an impression nonetheless."

He turned to look at Spock. "However, I will not deny my very existent reservations." Even a Vulcan as disciplined as Sarek could not disguise the defensive flicker that went through his eyes. "I have full trust in her, but I do not fully trust other Vulcans with her. There is a chance that her experience could be negative, should any of our people choose to reject her. While I would rather avoid this, I may not always be able to guard her from the harshness of narrow minds. This is where I seek your help, Spock. I would like you to assist me in locating a sanctuary for the child."

He angled his head. "A sanctuary?"

"A place on Vulcan II for her to obtain safety should she ever feel endangered here." His attention went back to the window, his posture suggesting complete calm and control. "I am thinking only of her with this idea."

"A logical reasoning, and I am in agreement with you. Anyone would do all in their power to keep family from harm."

"I am pleased to have your support on the subject. Your responsibilities to _Starfleet_ take priority, of course, but while you are away, I would like you to find a refuge for her. I know it may take months before a suitable location on this planet is found, but the wait shall be worthwhile."

An eyebrow rose, as his mind had already settled on a potential idea. "I do have my responsibilities to _Starfleet_, but remember that I also have devotion to my family in times of need. This, fittingly, does sound like a time of need." Standing, he clasped his hands behind his back and came to stand next to Sarek. Looking out the window, he also took in the vast scenic view from the study. "If you'll permit me, Father, I have a place in mind."

--------

With Sarek's approval, Spock led Lauren to his intended sanctuary. Both Vulcans had explained the reason for a safe-haven, and even though Lauren secretly thought it unnecessary, she did not object. They were just trying to protect her. What she had challenged, however, was when she was informed that her uncle would not accompany them, or be allowed to know of this place. Spock ensured he would explain everything once they arrived at their destination. This, to his relief, momentarily sufficed.

A majority of the journey was made via Sarek's personal shuttle, preventing the likelihood of exhausting the human child; they trekked the remaining miles across mountainous desert on foot. Heat from the afternoon sun pounded down on Lauren's covered head, but she marched on beside Spock, keeping the pace he had set; he was unaffected by the intense warmth. She was glad to have such a pair of sturdy shoes to withstand the rugged terrain.

A hand wiped at the perspiration on her brow. "How much farther is this place?"

"Another half-mile remains. Are you growing weary, Lauren?"

She shook her head. "I'm alright. Still wondering why you wanted me to bring my violin, though." The case was grasped in her hand, and felt like it was growing heavier as they walked.

"I have not yet received a personal performance from you." Only she could read his countenance as suggesting the obvious. "It has been several years since I last heard you play."

She smiled. "I guess it has been. What is it about you and violin music?"

He gave a small shrug with one shoulder. "The music it creates is appealing to Vulcan ears. Father's sentiments are akin to mine."

"Fair enough," she giggled. "Of course I'll play for you."

"I am pleased to hear it."

"Any special requests?"

He almost smiled. "Not at the moment, but perhaps I shall come up with one at a later time. I also believe your skills will be appreciated by your host."

She halted, cautiously curious. "Host?"

He looked at her. "Yes. This place I am taking you has a solitary resident, a Vulcan Elder, if you will. One who has resided there since the establishment of the colony. He prefers to live in solitude, but will not refuse you should you need to seek his shelter."

"He agreed to that?"

He could not say yes, as there had been no discussion with the Elder yet. "I simply know this." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Worry not: I assure you he is completely trustworthy."

She did not realize she had nodded. "So then, you know this person well?"

If only she had known the irony of her inquiry. Well, she would be finding out soon enough. "In a way, quite intimately."

More walking ensued, including a descent into a shallow, secluded valley. From here, the pair could no longer view the regions of civilization, which now lay miles behind them. When they came to the bottom of the dusty valley, Spock glanced up the side of one of the smaller mountains, familiar with the rocky surroundings. "We must make a vertical ascent to reach the entrance of the residence." Here, he stopped, retrieving his water canteen, as he had a few times during their walk. "You must drink and keep hydrated. The refresher will aid you in the climb."

She gladly accepted it, taking a few generous swallows, then wiping her mouth on her arm. "This host," she said, returning the canteen, "does he have a name?"

Spock was careful with his answer, and hid the sparkle in his eyes. "He goes by the alias 'Prime.'"

"Prime," she repeated, "easy enough to remember."

He turned back to the mountainside. "Take my hand. This ascent will require an elevated amount of endurance."

I expect a big cookie when we get there, she joked silently. She took his hand and he assisted her as the ground became less horizontal. Muscles in her legs woke with a start, as some had not been used until this moment. Ignoring their protests, she scaled the inclined rocks with determined energy and steady breathing, maintaining a firm grip on her instrument case. The water break had been a help. It was not long before the climb brought them to a door hidden within a large indentation on the mountain.

Surveying the tall brown door, she aimed to relax the exercised heart pounding fervently in her chest. "We're here?"

"This is the residence of Prime," he confirmed.

"How far from home are we?" She looked behind her, trying to see if she recognized any of the natural sites around her. She did not.

"Altogether, we have travelled approximately thirty miles. Making part of the journey on foot gave you a chance to familiarize yourself with landmarks and how to locate this dwelling. Should there be essential times, you will know where to go."

She smiled. "Good idea. Thanks, Spock."

He nodded, then proceeded not to ring the chime on the doorframe, but to activate the retinal scan next to it. Lauren's brow furrowed as a thin red laser beam skimmed his eyes. Those were reserved for the owners of residences. Why was he using the device?

"What are you…?"

The scan chimed, recognizing him, and the door slid open smoothly. He looked at her, almost confidently. "Follow me."

They entered, and it took a moment for Lauren's eyes to adjust to the sudden dimness that invaded her sight. Inside, it was even more cavernous than their home. Modestly furnished, but with more wall decorations than she had expected. Paintings and various sculptures had been placed about, evidently representatives of different cultures. To her, it showed a person who must be well-versed in societies found across the universe. Not characteristically Vulcan. Still, it had a comfortable aura within its walls, but she could not put her finger on why. Pushing back her scarf, she glanced around, finally able to see clearly, searching for signs of the one called Prime. She found none.

"Is he here?"

"_Tranush_," Spock said the Vulcan word for patience. Her ears perked at the word, and she understood. Automatically taking his hand again, the two stepped further into the home, examining everything around them. There was a sizable computer system on the far side of one wall, and from what Lauren could gather, it contained very advanced forms of technology. Was this Elder connected to the Vulcan Science Academy?

Beside her, Spock called out in Vulcan, gentle but strong. Only a few seconds later, there was a reply in the same language, echoing off the earthen walls. They paused, waiting. Soon after, a hooded figure appeared from one of the far rooms, and approached them with measured steps. No rush. Lauren held her breath, and guessed this was the Elder Prime. When he was eventually a few feet away, he halted.

And waited. Silently. Such a long silence, and Lauren wondered if anyone was going to speak.

Finally, Spock raised his hand to give the Vulcan salute, and Lauren followed suit. The Elder responded in kind, withered fingers parting into the v-shaped greeting. Her cousin uttered words to the still-hooded individual, and Lauren could translate only a few of them. This was not what she concentrated on, though. In truth, she was trying to see what Prime looked like under the hood. When Spock had finished, she thought she noticed the Elder stiffen. The host turned to her, and finally pulled back his hood. What she saw was a very aged Vulcan, deep lines fleeting all around his wise face, head crowned with hairs of white and silver. He appeared to be one who had seen a great and known a great deal in his life. Elder Prime. But when she saw him, it was odd, and _she_ stiffened. Almost a remarkable sensation of déjà vu.

And then, Prime spoke. "Lauren Grayson-Reed," he said, causing her to balk. How had he known her name? "Fascinating. Never would I have anticipated seeing you so far from Earth at this age. Fate certainly has mysterious destinations for us all."

Her eyes were thoroughly confused at the statement. She had not heard Spock mention her name in the few Vulcan words they had exchanged. "I guess Spock sent a transmission telling you I was coming."

He raised an eyebrow in an eerily familiar manner. "No, he did not. I have not spoken to Spock for many months."

At her side, Spock remained quiet. Nothing appeared to bother him. She drew closer to him. There was an unsettled sensation in her stomach, but not one of warning. "Oh…then how do you—?"

He went on. "Welcome to my home. I am pleased to see you again, and often regretted not taking time to visit with you in your adult years. It is good to see that your practice of the Vulcan salute was still present in this time frame."

She blinked numerous times. Something in his facial features…and his dark brown eyes…and his _voice_…When he spoke, she felt drawn to him, a thought that temporarily frightened her. "Do I know you?"

His eyes twinkled. "For much of my adolescence, I considered you my closest friend, Cousin Lauren."

It was all it took. Her eyes bulged as wide as they possibly could, and she thought they might pop out of her head. No one _ever_ called her by that pet-name, no one except…

She turned to look at Spock, whose neutral gaze remained on the Elder. Her chin quivered. "H-how does he…?"

Disengaging himself from her side, he strode over to Prime, standing next to him. "_'When you eliminate the impossible,'_" he began the memorable quote from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Lauren's eyes darted back and forth between Spock and Prime. The noses; the curves of the cheeks; the eyes; the ears; the way they angled their heads; their matched heights; their use of the word 'fascinating'; the voices. All of them varied from their counterparts, but still…Lower jaw dropping, comprehension dawned on her. At least, she hoped it was comprehension. Suddenly, the reason for Sarek not being allowed to come became clear. She was looking at two versions of…

The violin case fell from her hand, hitting the floor with a dull thud. Oh God, it was _true_. She turned to Prime, her voice dropping to a squeaking whisper. "_S-Spock_?"

Closing his eyes, he gave a slow nod of affirmation. "Eliminating the impossible is not an easy task to undertake. However, you've always had quite an open mind, child. I am hoping you will lend us that openness now."

She could only gawk at him. What else could she really do in that moment? No wonder the retinal scan had granted Spock access. She was staring slack-jawed at the much older version of her cousin, who stood at his side. An odd way of looking into one's future. "H-how…?" She attempted lamely.

The younger copy spoke. "I realize this is much to accept, as you have lived on Vulcan II for a short period of time. Nevertheless, I wanted to make you aware of a place where you would always be accepted." He regarded the bewildered expression on her face.

"The news that you are residing here," Prime interjected, "comes as an unexpected turn of events for me, as well. It seems we have both received surprises on this day."

"There is an explanation to this, Lauren," the younger Spock offered, "so long as you are willing to listen."

Dumbfounded by the entire situation, Lauren stared at the pair in front of her. It was like looking at a set of mismatched twins, separated by untold decades. Eventually, her shoulders sagged in an indication of mental defeat. "I'm going to coin a very tired phrase: this is not logical."

The proclamation made both Spocks give identical, subtle smiles.

----------

Hours passed, unnoticed by any in Prime's residence. A third mind-meld was not recommended. Sitting in the parlor, Spock explained the two that had been performed on Lauren in the past week, and Spock Prime concurred. It could cause an emotional overload that none of them wanted to harm her brain with. Instead, both took turns, patiently and carefully verbalizing the chain of events that brought Ambassador Spock back through time over one-hundred thirty years.

Thankfully, Lauren had been well-versed on the topic, being that the _Narada _incident was well documented in _Starfleet's_ records. Back home, her parents had also discussed the occurrence at length. This additional information was not as complex as she initially thought. But none of her research or other sources had yielded any information on Spock Prime living in the here and now. Unbeknownst to her, he had inhabited this planet for the past two years, along with the surviving Vulcan population. Sipping at the herbal tea Spock Prime had prepared, Lauren's attention never wavered from him. The synopsis of his experiences was intriguing. Part of her did not dare to believe, despite the physical evidence before her. But, she had to admit, everything he said made sense.

Taking a breath when he finished, she sat back and exhaled. God, it _is_ him. "Spock," she echoed at him for the fourth time. "Ambassador Spock."

Spock Prime had to confess to himself how enjoyable it was to be with his quietly attentive cousin again, where he did most of the talking, and she, most of the listening.

She glanced at the younger Spock. "You've got quite a future ahead of you."

The corners of his mouth twitched. "In another life, Lauren, but perhaps some details are meant to occur. The idea of taking an ambassadorial position does fascinate me."

She smiled. "I'll bet."

Spock Prime was secretly fond of the closeness they so freely displayed. Distant memories he was being allowed to witness all over again. How he missed this…"The years apart have been numerous, Lauren, but I frequently had thoughts of you, no matter where my path took me. Credit is to be shared with Mother, who so often spoke highly of you. I feel as though I am receiving a second chance to correct this portion of my life."

Spock regarded this admission with an arched brow. In the future, there had been little visitation between them? How could he have ever been apart from his cousin for extended periods? Very different circumstances, he reminded himself…and Mother was alive in that time. Many things _were _different.

Too distracted to really appreciate what he was currently saying, Lauren thought about the founding of the new Vulcan colony. "You're the Federation officer…the one that recommended this planet for the Vulcans, aren't you?"

"Indeed. Very astute," he complimented.

"Why doesn't anybody else know about you?"

"I found it best to maintain a low profile for the benefit of my younger self. Two Spocks being seen at the same time would trigger an unending series of questions, and I would rather not subject myself to that."

Pondering on this phrase, Spock recognized the double meaning, the mild attempt at humor, and smiled.

"But you're part of the Federation," Lauren pressed, the joke lost on her, "so you must be in contact with them, right?"

"Yes. In this time—your time—I made connections with Federation science departments, and it is they who help to keep my existence a guarded secret. I have interacted with them periodically. We do not meet on this planet, and never will, as I have seen to this. I travel to various locations in order to discuss matters and missions with them."

"So, what's your role in the Federation now?"

He smiled ever so gently. "You still ask pertinent questions. I continue my ambassadorial duties under the pseudonym Prime, and act as a diplomatic representative of peace to new worlds. My ultimate goal is to form alliances, with the intention of joining these worlds into the United Federation of Planets. My work is completed to the satisfaction of my colleagues." He glanced between Spock and Lauren, eyes growing a touch sad. "Along with this, there is much wisdom I have gained in recent years that ought to be shared with others. It is the least I can do for your universe."

Her ears picked up his tone. It was regretful wisdom he retained, and she felt her heart sadden, too.

But he blinked and regained composure. "I suppose we should move on to other issues, such as you, Cousin Lauren." It was strange to hear someone besides Spock say this name.

Wait, he _is_ Spock, she thought. Another Spock, anyway, but…Oh heck, never mind.

"Tell me, what has brought you to Vulcan II on a permanent basis?"

On her own, Lauren explained everything about her parents' deaths, the explosion that had claimed their lives, the feeling of helplessness she had experienced, and to some extent, still experienced, Sarek becoming her legal guardian, their wonderful reunion when he retrieved her from _Starfleet_, and her arrival to her new home: this planet, and the desire to find a haven for her to run to, should events require it.

When she finally silenced, he shook his ancient head sorrowfully. "Curious turn of events. Even more curious to see you in a Vulcan world, living with our father." He looked to Spock. "I commend him for his actions. This would have been interesting to see." Spock nodded, more turbulent thoughts churning beneath his heart. "In response to your request for needing a sanctuary, I am more than willing to comply. I will do anything in my ability to shield her from danger."

Spock was grateful.

Spock Prime returned attention to Lauren. "Your parents' losses are regretful, and I offer my sympathies."

Don't ask it, don't ask it, she ordered herself, don't ask it, don't…You're an idiot. "Were they still alive? In your time?"

He chose to be honest and forthright. "Yes." An invisible knife of pain stabbed her heart. She winced momentarily. "You always were a loving family, devoted to one another and to relatives beyond your nucleus. You and I were the most solid example of this, Lauren." She smiled, content to know at least, somewhere in time, her parents had lived, and they were still close. "After you completed primary schooling," Spock Prime went on, "you followed in your parents' footsteps, enlisting into _Starfleet's_ chemistry division. Together, you worked collaboratively to develop various forms of cleaner starship fuels, eventually resulting in a formula that was pollutant-free. A remarkable discovery, to put it modestly, which would one day be used to fuel every starship in _Starfleet_. All of you were recognized for your works. Your parents were very proud of your accomplishments, and proud of the person you became."

And who did I become? She wondered. Her mouth shifted into a small frown as she pondered on something else. "Did the _Narada _incident change what happened in my parents' lives?"

It was his turn to wince, and she saw his shoulders droop visibly. "I would not rule it out."

Now _she _felt guilty about probing for answers about her parents, and chose to drop the subject. "Okay, I know you're from a different future, but it was a future." That didn't sound right, she thought. Oh well; he gets me. "So tell me a few things. You said you hadn't seen me in a long time," a thought she wanted to deny. "When did we see each other last?"

His face was glowing warmly. "Our last reunion took place when you were twenty-six years of age, when I attended your wedding ceremony on Earth."

She nearly spat out the tea she was drinking, stifling a cough when some had caught in her throat. "I got _married_?"

"Is it all that unbelievable, Lauren?" Spock asked, despite the tiniest inkling of protectiveness itching in his mind. He felt would need to approve of anyone who intended to join with his cousin.

Spock Prime new exactly what his younger form was thinking, but only smiled. "Your ceremony was modest, and Vulcans do not place tremendous emphases on appearances, but I can say with great conviction that you made a beautiful bride."

She shook her head in amazement. "Not to press my luck, but who was my husband?" It was odd saying that…

"You became the wife of Lieutenant Commander Jason Meyers." Her eyes went wide, exposing most of the whites. Spock Prime raised an eyebrow. "Judging by your reaction, I suspect you are acquainted with the name."

"Yeah, I know him. Met him at _Starfleet _in San Francisco a few weeks back," she muttered, blushing. "He's a cadet there right now."

"Ah. He has a promising career ahead of him."

It was almost absurd, since the young man had essentially been her babysitter at _Starfleet_ for those few weeks. He was a handsome person, but _married_ to him? Weird, weird, weird. How had that happened? It was not something she could fathom at fourteen. She shifted her shoulders uncertainly, unable to shake her wandering mind. "Were we a good couple?"

"It was a decent match, and you loved one another deeply. You went on to accompany him on the _USS Artemis _for eight years, and later settled down on Earth, where you raised your two children."

Had she been drinking, she would have nearly choked a second time. "I had children?"

"Yes. A son and a daughter, whom you named Corey and Marian, respectively. You sent my family several pictures of them both, wanting me to know that I had more human relatives in the universe."

She half-smiled knowingly. "I named my daughter Marian?"

He did not miss a beat. "Your affection for the tale of _Robin Hood_ did not wane as you matured." She had to laugh. "With your son, you honored me and our relationship by calling him Corey Spock Meyers. Though we had grown apart over the years, you still held onto the memories we once had together."

She was touched by this.

"Following your wedding, I devoted my time to my work in _Starfleet_, and never saw you again. We did maintain contact through transmissions, but there was an emptiness I could not explain as years went by. I know now that I was missing you terribly, and I should have made more of an effort to see you and your young ones. It was comforting to know part of you was being passed down through history."

Her lips pursed in a tight smile, thinking there was more to his story than what he was saying. But she simply shook her head. "I um…I can't see myself marrying Meyers."

He angled his head. "Your fate now is not tied to the fate of an alternate future. All things have changed as a result of my interference, another aspect you and Spock now share." The young cousins locked eyes. "I am gradually learning how such interference has had a damaging effect on those who are important to me..." He trailed off, frowning.

Lauren glanced back at him, knowing he was ruing the losses of Jonathan and Sarah, claiming the brunt of responsibility, ruing the "damage" he had imposed on her. She wanted to say something reassuring, started to do so, but Spock Prime was speaking first. "Do not let what I have revealed to you dictate the courses you will take in life. I ask this of you; I ask you to create your own destiny, Lauren, one that will be uniquely yours."

Her smile was as lovely as his advice, and she gave a nod. "I can do that, Spock." There would be able to talk more at length about this later. There _was _a later for them now.

He took her left hand, and she did not shy away. His grasp was very, very familiar. Then he turned to his past self. "Promise yourself something, Spock. Don't be like me and allow yourself to lose the relationship you have with Lauren. You will always care about her; I assure you of this. I let this precious child slip away from me, and I have not recovered from it." He touched the back of a finger to her jaw line. "To grow apart from her will have more of a devastating consequence than you can anticipate. She loves you, and is unashamed of expressing it. Keep her in your heart."

Spock also did not miss a beat. "This I can promise assuredly."

"So can I," Lauren piped up, smiling at him.

Spock Prime's chest filled with restrained jubilation, making his eyes appear bright. It was the one promise he wanted to hear. "I trust you will not limit further visitations merely to moments of despair, Lauren?"

"Absolutely not!" She proclaimed. "You think I can ignore you while I'm here? You might be seeing more of me than you want to."

"Do not stir Father's suspicions, though," Spock reminded her. "It is best that we are the only ones on the planet who know of his existence."

She knew he was right. "I know, and I'll be careful. How about once a month?" She asked Spock Prime.

He seemed adoring of her reply. "I may be able to cope with you frequenting my residence, if it means re-establishing my bond with you." Turning her hand over, he examined the palm, stroking at the hardened calluses at the fingertips. "I am relieved to see that at least one thing has remained constant across parallels. Your continuous practice of the violin." He smiled, hopeful. "Before you take your leave of me this evening, would you grace me with a performance?"

She looked at her hand, at Spock, and back at Spock Prime. How could she deny the audience of her cousin, both past and present? This would also allow her to play for Spock, who had mentioned her violin earlier in the day. Standing, she went to retrieve the instrument.

It took several minutes to prepare and tune her violin, turning the modified pegs to tighten the strings, tapping fingers against them to warm up, double checking to see if the bow hairs were tightened and held the proper amount of moisture. Sarek had been the one who altered her case in order to preserve the instrument, and it turned out to be a success. The Spocks murmured to each other, discussing her ambitions for the academies, and her skills in music and their enjoyment of it. When she was prepped, she faced the seated pair, raising her bow. "Anything specific you guys want to hear?"

Spock Prime tapped a finger to his chin. "In the wake of experiences for us all, I suggest something triumphant."

"Yes," Spock said, "please do."

A grin broke across her mouth. "Computer," the system chimed in response, "locate and play 'Sophia,' by The Cruxshadows." Neither was surprised by her choice of musical artist. It had always been her favorite band; they had violinists of their own she admired. Placing the violin beneath her chin, she said, "This one's for you, Spock."

The computer system began the song, which had a dark, eerie nature to it. It caught them off-guard. But as it continued, they listened closely to the lyrics that accompanied music:

"_When life has left behind this isolation, cruelty and hatred have become/_

_The cause of those whose eyes are full of wanting, the truth will still abandon them/_

_So you must carry this light into the darkness, you shall be a star unto the night/_

_You will find hope among the hopeless, that is your purpose to this life…"_

And then, she began to play along, running the bow over the strings in graceful, practiced strokes. What had started as morose and dire had taken a sharp turn, and the music became heavier, rapid, more powerful. Not unpleasant at all, but encouraging. This was punctuated by the glorious notes flooding from Lauren's violin, her confident step with the beat, and the soft smile marking her lips the whole time. She was passionate about what she played.

Usually, a violinist from Earth practiced the classic works from historical human figures. Spock was familiar with most of the obvious choices: Tchaikovsky, Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, Paganini, just to name a few famous human examples. However, Lauren was an exception. Her first love was not the classics. Both Spocks had known this. Instead, she opted to play along with songs from this group in particular. She enjoyed mimicking the imaginative melodies they created. Spock had to admit the music was…interesting. Strangely beautiful. Not anything he would have expected. The lyrics were also well written, speaking of myths, legends and lore from various cultures on Earth. There was depth to what they expressed. In truth, he approved of her taste in music. Much of the time, she would improvise her own notes into the music, where no violin was being played. It showed how far her gift for manipulating the instrument could extend.

"_Stand up when no one else is willing, act not in hatred or in spite/_

_Be to this world as a perfect knight, even if it means your life…"_

It was perfectly fitting, and just what they needed to hear.

Spock was proud of his beloved cousin, and was satisfied to receive this show of her talent before his eminent departure. In the seat next to him, he saw Spock Prime listening as intently as he did, hands joined in front of his face reverently. Examining his counterpart as she played on, he saw his eyes were shimmering with…tears. Unshed tears. Something had strongly struck him. Lauren was unaware, but he would not draw attention to him. He leaned towards him, concerned. "Are you troubled?"

The elder turned to him and smiled. "No; I'm happy."


	11. Private Promises

**A/N: Many apologies for my lack of updates, but, with very short notice, my stage combat team was asked to prepare for a performance this summer. We rehearsed hard-core the past two months, performed for a month and a half, and I did not have time to sit down and write. Also, I started substitute teaching, and as I need to earn money BIG TIME, I am putting all my effort into keeping my head above water. So, have patience with my progress, readers. Love you much for that. **

**Many thanks to twin03 for correcting me on the details of violins. The necessary changes have been made in the previous chapter to be more accurate. I will more than likely be asking for her assistance in the future. Thank you, sweetheart!**

**Short chapter here, and I apologize. I just wanted to get something posted. **

**Continuous thanks to Hannah, my co-conspirator and center of inspiration.**

----------

Lauren graced them with two additional instrumentals before she and Spock would prepare to depart. While she played her final piece, the elder Vulcan whispered something to his younger self. With a knowing look, Spock rose and made his way towards the kitchen area. Lauren did not notice, since her eyes were gently closed, her mind saturated with the sounds she created. For Spock Prime, it was intriguing to see her passion again. He could actually detect how much of her heart was poured into her stringed companion. It was an activity she continued to practice as she had aged in his time, though he wished he had been an audience for her more often.

When she pulled the bow across the strings on the last, smooth note, she opened her eyes and lowered the violin.

Spock Prime stood, hands joined in front of him. "Well done, Lauren," he proclaimed. "Many a year has passed since I last heard such splendid music."

She smiled, and mentally noted Spock's absence. "I asked Spock earlier about why he liked the violin. Think you'd give the same answer?"

He considered the question for a moment. "To respond truthfully, the violin creates notes that I deem very appealing and soothing to Vulcan ears."

Yes, the same answer, she grinned. Then she sighed. "I really don't want to leave now. There's a lot I want to ask you."

He momentarily cast his eyes down. "I understand your fathomless curiosity. However, your extended absence from home would raise further questions."

"I know," she said. "What should I tell Uncle Sarek when I do come back for visits?"

Spock Prime raised an eyebrow. "The truth, of course: you are seeking to become better acquainted with your host, which will allow both of you to feel more comfortable in each others' presence." With a faint smile, he continued, "In addition to this, as an ambassador, it is my duty to be receptive to methods of diplomacy amongst new races. Seeing how you have always had a natural talent for interacting with different peoples, I would find your input extremely valuable." She blushed modestly. "You will also assist the elder with scientific assignments, tasks that may only be performed by someone with a background in chemistry. Any experience in this field, no matter how minimal, will be beneficial. Seeing how your parents saw to this often, you would be an ideal candidate for such a position." Then he smiled with his old eyes. "And an occasional violin solo would be greatly appreciated by Prime."

She gave a short laugh. "Then what Prime wants is what Prime will get. That'll work. You've thought of everything."

"One trait of being Vulcan is having the ability to rapidly analyze a situation, and find an ideal and logical solution."

"You are logical…Spock," she breathed, feeling more and more at ease referring to him by that name. "Quite logical."

He smiled again. They verbally made arrangements to meet the first of every Earth month. Spock Prime asked a few questions about her violin, and she fired off answers without hesitation. Vulcans had a general knowledge of the structure of violins, but few of them were familiar with how to manipulate the instrument. Had it been a lute, it would have been different. Humans possessed more knowledge about this particular item, and he was pleased to have another inform him about it. He truly did have an affinity for its music. While they spoke, she gathered her items into her violin case, and Spock returned from the kitchen with hands clasped behind his back. The two Vulcans exchanged a knowing glance.

"Before you do go," Spock Prime said, catching Lauren's attention, "I asked…myself here," he could not deny the humor in the phrase, "to conjure something up in the replicator for you."

"Oh yeah?" She stood, looking to her younger cousin. "What?"

"Spock, if you would." At the prompt, Spock brought his hand forward and held out an item to Lauren: in his palm was a chocolate chip cookie. The sight of it immediately caused her to double over in laughter, the sound joyous to Spock Prime's pointed ears.

When she recovered from her giggle fit, she managed to inquire, "How in the world did you know I was thinking about this earlier?"

His aged, stoic face had an underlying light to it. "Some things, thankfully, never change."

Shaking her head, she smiled. "_That_ I'm glad to hear."

"A food such as this," he went on, "is difficult to find in Vulcan society, as we adhere to a vegetarian lifestyle. While you are adapting to this, I find it only fair to treat you for your progress. As your parents would have done."

She gazed at him, nearly glowing in delight. Leaping forward, she wrapped her arms around Spock Prime for the first time. He readily welcomed her, enclosing her in a sweet embrace and feeling incredible warmth overtake his heart. Finally, he was able to feel her love through her actions again. A few minutes ago, she had still been unsure about hugging this person, only because she was still accepting how real this was. But with his statement, any reservation fled her veins, and she breathed in the scent of him. He smelled a great deal like the earth, like the surroundings of his mountainous dwelling. Comforting. Lauren inhaled sharply, but quietly. God, it _was_ like hugging Spock. Pulling back slightly, she cupped his face in her hands. She smiled shakily. Initially, she thought the flesh would feel as dry as parchment, but she was wrong: beneath her palms, his matured skin was wrinkled but soft, very soft to the touch. Someday, she thought, Spock's face will feel just like this. They remained that way, looking into one another's eyes trustingly.

"I know you wish to stay," Spock interrupted from behind, "but we ought to return home before darkness settles across the region."

She knew he was right. Reluctantly separating from Spock Prime, she lifted her case in one hand, and accepted the cookie from Spock. She raised it to take a bite, but paused, looking at her cousins. "You guys want some?"

Both versions of Spock held out their hands to decline her offer. "Thank you, but no," said Spock. "Chocolate has an undesirable affect on the Vulcan digestive tract."

It was not an explanation she had expected, since she had never asked about Vulcans eating chocolate. Come to think of it, she realized she had not ever seen Spock eat it. "You'll have to fill me in later."

"That can certainly be arranged on the journey home."

Nodding, she happily ate her treat, smiling at its sweet flavor.

Escorting his guests to the entrance, Spock Prime felt his heart sink, despite the elation of being with Lauren. Finding her at last only to…No, he was not going to lose her. Not this time. This would only be a temporary separation.

His younger form turned to the child, whose eyes shimmered, though he knew she would not shed tears. He brushed the back of her cheek with one hand. "I will wait for you," and he turned to step outside the door.

Again, they stood facing one another, not saying anything, but words were not a necessity. The usual quiet of the girl descended on her once more. Lauren felt the familiar urge to smother him in a hug and, much as she had done when Sarek had come to retrieve her from Earth, kept herself carefully restrained. Hold onto yourself, she thought, just for a little longer. You don't have to bombard him with affection in one day. Feeling her breathing calm, she allowed herself to step forward and wrap her arms around Spock Prime a second time. He held her quietly.

Gently, she snuggled against his shoulder. "You have me," she whispered. "Don't forget that."

He stroked her hair. "Impossible." It was all he needed to say, and pressed her head to his chest. She could hear the steadiness of his heartbeat against her ear. Steady and strong. As Aunt Amanda always said he was: strong.

Following the embrace, he offered the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, Cousin Lauren."

In turn, she spread her small fingers. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

"Until the first of the next Earth month, then," he bowed his head to her.

With a final smile, Lauren rejoined Spock outside, taking his hand. The younger pair descended from his home, while Spock Prime stood and watched as they became smaller and smaller in the distance. Every so often, Lauren would turn back, to see if he was still there. He did not remove his eyes from her. It pained him to see his beloved cousin leave, but his joy was renewed when he remembered she would return for future visits. How grateful he was for that promise, and how grateful he was to simply see her again.

When they had disappeared from sight, he turned went inside, traversing his long hallways in silence. In his time, Lauren Grayson-Reed had died at age ninety-four, her grown children by her side. When he received the news from Corey, it shattered his heart. He had waited too long after her marriage to be reunited with the one he called his best friend in youth…It was not information he desired to share with Lauren, nor with his past-self, and intentionally avoided the subject. He deemed it unnecessary to discuss. What purpose could it possibly serve, after all? No logical purpose. In a sense, this felt as though she had been brought back from the dead, something that pleasingly overwhelmed so much of his heart and mind. He would not repeat the past mistake of becoming too absorbed in his work to neglect seeing her. His psyche could not handle it.

Returning to the comfort of his chair in the parlor, he said, "Computer, relocate and play 'Sophia,' by The Cruxshadows." The computer chimed in acknowledgment, and the initially sinister sounds of the song filtered into the chamber, transitioning into the familiar melodies of conquest he had heard earlier. Closing his eyes, he imagined Lauren standing before him as she merrily played her violin.

----------

"'…_Then thou whose shadow shadows doth make bright  
How would thy shadow's form, form happy show,  
To the clear day with thy much clearer light,  
When to unseeing eyes thy shade shines so!  
How would (I say) mine eyes be blessed made,  
By looking on thee in the living day,  
When in dead night thy fair imperfect shade,  
Through heavy sleep on sightless eyes doth stay!  
All days are nights to see till I see thee,  
And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me._'"

Spock finished reciting the sonnet, remembering the familiar prose he had read years ago. Shakespeare certainly had a talent for poetry in his century, and he found enjoyment in reading it, the rhyming scheme flowing and smooth as he read. This particular sonnet seemed, coincidentally, incredibly fitting with the events of the past week. In his hands, the book still felt quite old, the binding coming loose from the pages he turned. The condition of it caused him to cradle the book carefully in his hands.

Glancing down, he saw Lauren was fast asleep in his lap, her body stretched out across the davenport they occupied. His recitation of her favorite poems had lulled her to sleep, much like the days when he had visited her home on Earth. After the events of today, she had earned this rest. This was good, though, since night had arrived; she would sleep heavily through it. He cocked his head as he looked on, noting the steady rise and fall of her lower torso as she breathed. He was unashamed of being in this position with her again. Seeing her there, even more quiet than she normally was, Spock realized he had an increased desire to stop time, if only to preserve this moment, to freeze her face in its sleeping contentment. Closing the book, he ran a hand over her peaceful cheek. There was no stirring or indication of disruption in her countenance, so he continued the physical contact.

"You are strong, Lauren," he whispered. Usually, whispering was not considered a logical action in Vulcan culture, but logic was the farthest thing from his mind right now. How did she always accomplish deterring thoughts of reason from him? Even he would not take the time to seek an answer to the question. "You will find your place here."

"That she will, Spock," a steady yet hushed voice announced. Spock looked up as Sarek entered the commons room. When he came close to the davenport, he halted. "She sleeps?"

Spock nodded. "The events of the day have left her fatigued," he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Sarek had been informed of the success of establishing a haven several miles from home, and the news had been more than welcome. Due to the distance, he had promised to instruct Lauren on the operation of his shuttle. Not only would this allow her to transport herself independently on Vulcan, but it would begin to familiarize her with technology from the Vulcan Science Academy. She had smiled at his offer.

Tilting his head, his attention joined Spock's as he looked upon his slumbering niece. Sometime later, he broke the silence again by saying, "This is a visual reminiscent of visits to Lauren's former home."

"Old habits die hard, Father, especially for her and me." His statement was warm with subtle adoration, hand still tickling her skin. Then he looked up at Sarek, who locked eyes with him in a lingering gaze. The mere action was one that communicated a desire to speak privately. Spock raised an eyebrow in response.

Again, Sarek spoke aloud. "She should be put in her room."

"Yes, of course," Spock agreed, "she would appreciate her own bed," and prepared to shift his position on the davenport.

But Sarek's raised hand stopped him. "Allow me," he said quietly, coming close and bending beside Lauren. "I have never had a chance to do this."

Understanding the request, Spock almost smiled. With great care and ease, the Vulcan scooped the child into his arms, who did not wake during the transition. She _was_ greatly fatigued. For a moment, he held her there, watching, and then proceeded to exit the commons room.

He carried Lauren to her room, not bothering to activate the lights when they entered; his vision often adjusted quickly in darkened areas. Though he tried not to wake her, when her head touched the pillow, her eyes opened. Through the dimness, she eventually made out her uncle's face, the face of someone she loved and trusted. Giving a sleepy smile, she lay back onto the pillow with a sigh. Asleep once again. Sarek pulled a thin blanket over her stomach, knowing she would become overheated if he covered her any further. He waited for a time, arms clasped before him, and when he was satisfied she would not wake, he turned and walked from the room.

Outside her door, Sarek found Spock, who was waiting patiently for his father. The two made eye contact, then positioned themselves side-by-side as they walked down the hall, away from Lauren's room.

"A strange thing…" Sarek offered.

When he did not continue, Spock believed he might have spoken aloud by accident. Highly unusual. "To what do you refer, Father?"

Even though his eyes remained forward, there was a hint of sorrowful reflection. "How much watching Lauren sleep reminds me…of watching your mother sleep."

They paused at the same time. Neither looked at the other, but appreciated the pregnant silence filling their ears. Spock felt pleasant warmth spreading from his chest, grateful for the simple words of his Father. Eventually, they moved onward through the hall. "Father, you looked as though you wanted to speak with me. Am I correct in my assumption?"

He straightened himself slightly. "Yes. I have news, Spock," Sarek started, and his son listened. "I have received word from the High Council."

The mention of this held his attention captive, but also made his stomach lurch at the same time. To go before the Vulcan High Council was of great importance for Vulcan and human alike, and this would potentially decide Lauren's fate on the planet. Her fate in their hands. _That_ was what made his stomach uneasy. "Is this so?"

He nodded. "They have agreed to meet with us in eight days time to discuss Lauren's citizenship."

Discuss. Curious choice of words, Spock thought. He wondered if "debate" might be a more appropriate option. "Are you confident they will rule in her favor?"

There were several moments that passed before Sarek gave an answer. In this time, the pair returned to the commons room, and turned to face one another. "She will belong here," he stated very matter-of-factly. As he said it, his posture seemed to straighten even more, almost defiantly. "In one way or another."

It was all he needed to say, and in his heart, Spock promised those words would come true. For Lauren. For them. For their family.


	12. Bittersweet Partings

**Thank you for sticking with me, readers. There is still a great deal to go on this story (and I do mean a great deal!), so do not think I am finished until you see "THE END" written in the final chapter. **

**Continuous thanks to Hannah, my co-conspirator and center of inspiration.**

----------

Had the week really gone by so fast? For Lauren, it seemed like only yesterday when she saw her cousin walk through the automatic doors of the docking station, and she had instantly run into his arms. But the morning for Spock's return to _Enterprise_ had come, and it had come all too soon.

In her room, she sat on the floor beside her bed, head resting upon her arms. Her attempts at meditation earlier that morning had failed miserably. It was nearly impossible for her to rein in the myriad of thoughts running rampant in her mind. Her book of Shakespeare also lay closed on the bed, which she had picked up after meditating. She had read a few sonnets to herself, but kept imagining Spock's voice reciting the poems. So, she had set it aside.

Instead, she now focused on the green seedling sitting before her. There was nothing particularly special about it: it was merely a long green stem, accented by three fanning leaves. No blossoms, no other distinguishing features. She had found it in the forest a few days ago, and thought it was being overcrowded by other vegetation. Therefore, she had dug it up, brought it home, and placed it in a small clay vase. Neither Spock nor Sarek could identify it, as it must have been a new species of plant the Vulcans had not yet discovered. Over the week, she had grown to like its simplicity more and more. She had every intention of planting it outside their home, and hoped it would thrive with more space to itself. Whether or not it would remained to be seen.

Bringing her lips together, she gently blew on the leaves, creating a breeze to make them dance. In actuality, she did not have much care for plants or gardening, but she was doing anything to steer her thoughts away from—

"You appear to be quite transfixed, Lauren." Her head snapped up at the sound of Spock's voice, who stood in her doorway. "Do you believe if you concentrate hard enough, then the color of the plant will change?"

Humor, she realized. He had been doing well with that particular human aspect all week, and she enjoyed it. Although she smiled, it did not touch her eyes. Spock could feel the melancholy mood floating in the air. It was unavoidable. Some of it was, admittedly, emitting from him.

"No," she finally answered, "just distracting myself."

He did not need to ask why. It was obvious she was saddened over his eventual departure from Vulcan II. "Have you practiced your meditation techniques to assist you?"

She shook her head. "I tried, but I didn't have any luck."

He nodded shortly. "Therein lays the challenge in meditation: to overcome all distractions that cause interruption. But it will take time to hone your skills," he came to sit on the edge of the bed. "Do not be discouraged, especially when there is a great deal occurring at this time."

Nodding slowly, she said, "I know."

She was not making eye contact, definitely an indication of something more…troubling. He angled his head as he watched, and suddenly felt as though he was channeling his father when he said, "Speak your mind, Lauren."

Clearing her throat, she responded, "That may take a while."

In a way, this reminded him of two years ago, when he and Sarek had one of their most profound conversations. His father had encouraged him not to hold everything inside, and it had turned out to be the wiser option. "The longer you speak," he started, "the longer I would stay to hear everything."

She considered this, and maneuvered herself to sit on the bed next to him. "Tempting offer."

"Do you plan to use it to your advantage?"

She realized he was gently teasing, but smiled sadly. "That'd hardly be fair. You work for _Starfleet_, first and foremost. I've known this ever since you enrolled there, and I don't want you to snub your duties. Besides, there's a lot more good you can do out there," she jutted her chin in the direction of her window, suggesting the sky and space, "than you can staying here."

"I expect you to accomplish those duties here that I cannot." It caught her off-guard to hear that. For a while, she was silent as she contemplated the words. He went on. "Are you troubled by the notion of going before the High Council?"

She gave a derisive snort. "Come on; _you're_ more worried about that than I am," she nudged him with her shoulder.

"I have my reasons." The fingers resting on one of his knees tightened ever-so-slightly.

They were not going to argue. She already knew his concerns; he already knew her stance. It had been discussed, and now they could only wait and see.

She gave a reassuring smile, one that was real. "It'll be alright, Spock. Believe me." He wished he could reply with his full belief. Instead, he released a long breath he had been holding. He responded by stroking his thumb over her cheek. "Uncle Sarek is with me, and we both know he's going to keep me safe on this planet." She sighed quietly, nuzzling her cheek against his hand. "I guess I got a little spoiled."

He cocked his head. "Why do you say this?"

"Because I've had you here for a whole week. All to myself, you know? On Earth, you guys only stayed a few days for visits. It's hard to imagine what it'll be like without you here."

Raising an eyebrow, he answered, "In a way, I will not be leaving you."

Again, she caught his humor, as he alluded to Spock Prime's presence. She even let herself giggle, lifting her cousin's spirits. "You've got a point, but you know what I mean."

"I know is it more difficult to separate from what remains of your family."

"Yes." For a long time, they stared at one another, deep comprehension passing between them. "Are you just trying to make me cry again or something?"

It was his turn to twitch his mouth in a slight smile. "It was not my intention, no."

"Well, keep it up and I will," and sure enough, her eyes had begun to shimmer with pooling tears. However, she sniffed and attempted to hold them back. Spock could sense it, repressing the urge to let her emotions surge forth, feelings which wanted to be freely expressed.

Needing a change of subject, Spock offered, "Could you retrieve your digital album, Lauren?"

The change in topic was welcomed by her. "Sure. What for?"

"You have images in the album that are of particular interest to me. I was hoping you would allow me to scan some of the images into an album of my own, for my keeping. There are several of you—and of Mother—that I would be pleased to have."

Lauren beamed. Spock took a moment to retrieve a digital screen from his quarters, and soon the two leaned against the stone ledge of her terrace, images being copied from one gadget to the other. She bit back a giggle when he included the picture of him wearing sunglasses. He noticed, but did not acknowledge her restrained laugh. There would only be _one_ other person on _Enterprise_ who would ever see this…

When the transference was complete, they both set their items aside. "These will satisfy me," he said, "until I can look upon your face again."

Lauren looked at Spock adoringly, and he grazed the backs of his knuckles across her cheek. She exhaled. "Okay, I better get this out of my system now." And with that, she threw her arms around his waist, gently squeezing to show her affection. She had allowed herself to finally give in to her battlefield of feelings. Spock responded in kind, encasing her in the arms of her beloved relative. He briefly closed his eyes, hoping deep down she would thrive on Vulcan II, despite his absence. Her grip on him did not falter, and he did not mind. She certainly _was _trying to get her emotions out of her system, and her consideration caused him to smile.

"Promise me something: you will be sure to inform me of what occurs during the session with the High Council. I shall be waiting with bated breath," he admitted.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I can do that."

"Promise me."

With a nod, she said, "I promise," and he knew she meant it.

"Thank you." He bent down to touch his forehead to hers. "I will be thinking of you constantly while I am away."

"Same here. I'm going to miss you so much," she finally voiced.

He slowly stroked her hair. She appreciated the calming sensation it brought forth, and closed her eyes to relish the moment…and then they flew wide open when she felt the press of lips to her forehead. She froze. Spock, her cousin and proud half-Vulcan, was blessing her with a sweet kiss. It was a surprise she had not been prepared for. He held it there for several seconds before breaking contact.

Lauren gazed up at him in awe. "You've never done that before," she whispered.

Her expression made almost made Spock want to chuckle. "Some things _do_ change, Cousin Lauren. A sign of affection you have often bestowed upon me," he explained, "and one I wish to return in kind."

She smiled, unshed tears causing her eyes to sparkle. He _must_ have met a girl, she thought slyly to herself. However, that was a question best pursued at a later time. Instead, she snuggled into his chest again. "Love you."

"My heart is with you always, Cousin Lauren." When they pulled apart, he asked, "Will you be accompanying me to the docking station?"

"Along with Uncle Sarek," she nodded. "That's why I needed to hug you here and not in front of everyone else. Don't want to embarrass you."

Never an embarrassment, he thought to himself. "Then, as there is time before my departure, I have one last request to make of you."

"Anything." The word unexpectedly pierced him. The word was an automatic response from his mother whenever he wanted to ask important questions.

But he blinked away the memory. His eyes went to the violin case sitting atop her bookshelf. "Play one more song for me," he turned back to her, "please."

With a great smile, she retrieved her instrument from its case and prepared it in her well-versed manner. Spock returned to his spot on the edge of the bed, while Lauren stood before him and soon began a lovely rendition of "Greensleaves."

He listened intently, hands coming together before him. For the rest of his life, Spock would never forget how perfect she looked in this moment.

----------

True to her word, she refrained from making a public spectacle of affection. Spock appreciated this, only because it proved the emotional strength she possessed.

They seemed to be the only ones standing still in the middle of the docking station. At least, it seemed that way to Lauren. Some stares were cast their way now and then, but the trio paid no attention to any of it. They were focused only on themselves; their family. Beside her, Sarek spoke quietly with his son. She listened silently, giving them a chance to say their own farewells.

"When we are granted leave from _Enterprise,_" Spock was saying to Sarek, "I will return home for a visit."

Sarek raised eyebrows, and not out of displeasure. "Taking leave from your work is quite uncharacteristic of you."

"In the past, yes; this has been the standard."

Nothing else needed to be said on the matter, as the two held a knowing look.

"May your endeavors in the universe continue to be successful, my son." He briefly touched Spock's shoulder, who nodded his thanks.

And then Spock's eyes turned to the girl. She looked up at him. Smiled. Made him remember how much he had cared for her since he first cast eyes upon her. All he felt was her love, pure and radiant, carefully contained beneath her bright countenance. Without a care, Spock approached and pulled her into an embrace one more time, not paying mind to any who watched. She was, after all, human, and he knew how much she cherished his affections. Sarek watched on, making no objections.

"This is hardly logical," came her giddy whisper.

"Logic plays no part in it," was his sincere reply. They remained that way, not caring about the eyes that could and did pause to stare, scrutinizing. But they were not heeded. Spock and Lauren had not a care for anyone else's opinion. Sarek was not uncomfortable with the others' stares, silently encouraging the younger ones to express human emotions. They were family, and this was how they showed love for one another. Lauren _needed_ to show it in this way, and her uncle knew this. With one last squeeze of her arms, Lauren slowly pulled back, needing to be the one to initiate separation. "The seedling," Spock said, "will need care if it is to grow. Perhaps Prime can be of assistance with it as well." There was a secret twitch to her lips. "Remember to keep it nourished, and also update me on its progress. It will be attempting to thrive in a new location."

"I will," she agreed. "I will."

After taking time to say farewell with their eyes, Spock continued. "I look forward to hearing from you soon." He raised a hand, giving the Vulcan salute to both his relatives. "Live long and prosper."

Sarek and Lauren returned the gesture, but it was Lauren who said, quite confident and clear, "_Dif-tor heh smusma_, Cousin Spock**.**" Her pronunciation was perfect. Warm approval shone in Spock and Sarek's faces. "I love you."

"You make me proud," said Spock, lowering his hand. "Very proud." Retrieving his bag from the floor, Spock finally tore himself away, turning to approach the automatic doors of the docking area, which would lead him back to his shuttle. His way back to _Enterprise_. Where he needed to be right now. She will be strong, he thought, and she will thrive in her own way. I will make sure of that, and so shall Father. I have great faith in her…

With a soft hiss, the doors closed behind him, swallowing his image from Lauren's sight. For a while, she stood and stared after him, holding back the tears that only mildly stung her eyes. She would see him again, and soon. She kept this thought inside her heart, and it gave her a small degree of happiness.

Beside her, Sarek lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at the contact, but made no move to cover it with hers. His touch conveyed everything to her, and she was not going to interrupt it. Uncle and niece stood together in the docking area, watching through the large windows as Spock's shuttle made its departure away from Vulcan II.


	13. The High Council

**A/N: Much appreciation for those who read and reviewed my latest chapter. Hannah, it was great to hear from you again. Please be sure to keep them coming, as I would love to know what everyone thinks. Thank you!**

**Continuous thanks to Hannah, my co-conspirator and center of inspiration.**

----------

Nervousness had not entered her mind. It was more the anticipation of events than anything else. The day for the session with the High Council had come at last.

The cavernous Ministry structure had tall walls of solid rock, and Lauren had to tilt her head all the way back in order to see the high ceiling. Some of the massive windows also stretched as long, letting in an incredible amount of light, but it was not blinding to the occupants. Lauren noted how the appearance of her surroundings reminded her of their home. Though Vulcans were incredibly advanced in the realm of science, it amazed her how steeped in tradition and ancestry they were when it came to structures. This was also true for a number of aspects in their lives. They did not forget where it was they had come from. What a beautiful notion.

Lauren was patient and calm, listening to words being uttered beside her. She and T'Nuur were seated upon a bench out in the great hallway of the Ministry building, awaiting Sarek's return. He was finalizing details with the ministers before their meeting was to take place. While they waited, T'Nuur briefed Lauren on Vulcan customs during Council meetings, and how she ought to present herself. Her ears took in as much a she thought she could possibly remember.

At least she was dressed appropriately. Robes of pale purple donned Lauren's small frame, which Sarek had had specially tailored for her. The material was flowing and light, and caused her dark green pendant to stand out dramatically on her chest. She found that, despite her calm, there was a small comfort in having that piece around her neck today. In addition, T'Nuur had pulled her hair back into six intricate braids, a style she had not expected, but was impressed by. As declared by her uncle, she looked "suitable" for the formalities of the Council meeting. His observation pleased her.

One braid hung low by her shoulder, and she toyed with it, rubbing it between her fingers as her attendant kept speaking. A fraction of her wished Spock was here. T'Nuur's presence was comforting, but not the same as what she felt with her cousin. Despite her feelings, she forced herself to push the thoughts down. It was time to be strong, and prove that the situation on Vulcan II would be ideal for her.

Moments later, there was movement from the corner of her eye. She turned to spy Sarek making his way toward them from the end of the hall, and she immediately stood to receive him, smoothing the fabric of her robes. T'Nuur assisted, making sure there were no smudges of dust on her back. When ready, she gave him a smile.

He looked at her, still approving underneath his careful countenance. "The Council is ready to see us, Lauren."

Without her permission, her heart fluttered a few quick beats. Drawing in a breath, she released it slowly through her nose. "Okay."

Placing an arm around her shoulders, he guided her down the hall, toward the largest set of ornate doors at the end. T'Nuur followed a couple paces behind. "You will not need to worry about not comprehending our language, as we will be speaking in Federation Standard." She nodded. "The members of the Council have previously reviewed your files, so it is possible they are aware of our intent and purpose today."

This she understood, but simply repeated, "Okay." After a moment, she fixed her posture and squared her shoulders. "Guess we better find out what they know, huh?"

"Indeed, Lauren." He momentarily reminded her of a few key mannerisms, and felt she was adequately prepared to go before the Council.

----------

She was used to people staring at her on this planet, since she was different from others. However, being within the High Council's chamber was a sensation unlike what she had grown accustomed to. Several feet above their heads, the ministers were seated, and they were looking _down_ on her. Not so much on Sarek, but on her. Glancing around, she could sense their eyes boring into her, attempting to penetrate the cool exterior she presented.

For the first time since her arrival on Vuclan II, Lauren felt herself swallow out of pure nervousness.

After the trio offered the Vulcan salute to the ministers, Sarek moved to the center of the circular room, while Lauren and T'Nuur stood close by. He began the procedure of salutations and opening words, voice clear and even to those who presided over them. While he spoke, Lauren took time to memorize the faces of these important figures. Men and women, she noticed, a pretty equal ratio, all seated at the same height. No one superior to the other. Not all of them appeared elderly, but they did have one thing in common: they seemed to possess many years of wisdom and discipline in their features. She would not say it aloud, but she was intimidated in their presence. It was a feeling she had not had in her life before, not with other humans on Earth. She had always been able to convince herself that their opinions had no value to her. For some reason, though, she could not conjure up that same feeling here. Staring up at the high-ranking Vulcans made her feel only inches tall.

Out of all the ministers on the panel, one in particular became her focal point, one who seemed to radiate the most power, despite the equality among the group. This was T'Pau, whose face was more matured than those seated beside her, but also the most vibrant. Her pointed ears stuck out from beneath her dark, severely styled hair. Anyone involved in Starfleet was familiar with the Vulcan leader's reputation, and Lauren was no exception. T'Pau held a seat of great importance in government, before and after the destruction of Vulcan. She re-emerged as the powerful leader she always had been, helping to guide her people to rebuild their shattered civilization, being one of the first to establish the new colony. She was a symbol of unyielding strength, and had earned respect from her people and various races across the universe. Standing before her, Lauren was in awe.

It was then that her uncle's voice slowly faded back into her ears. She had not even realized his words were not registering. "…and we again express our gratitude in allowing us to come before you today." Sarek was confident of the meeting's outcome, and would do all in his power to achieve what Lauren deserved. As usual, he did not falter in his speech, but he was emphasizing assurance in his tone. He hoped it would touch the young girl's ears and aid in calming her, since he sensed apprehension from where she stood. "As you are aware, ministers, the child standing with before you," he indicated with a sweep of his hand, "is my niece, Lauren Grayson-Reed, daughter of the late Jonathan Grayson and Sarah Reed of Earth." Of course, they all turned eyes to her. "I am certain you are all aware of their recent deaths, as they were brilliant members of _Starfleet_. Their losses are great, and their memories should be honored."

T'Pau's gaze was intent upon Lauren, analyzing the small alien child before her with an unreadable face. Sarek noticed and watched his colleague carefully, feeling his protectiveness for the child billow beneath his chest. The subtle glances might have been affecting her more than she wanted to admit. "There is a matter of great importance we wish to discuss with you."

T'Pau stood slowly, making herself appear to grow taller than anyone in the chamber. Lauren unconsciously tilted her chin up as she rose. "Ambassador Sarek," her aged voice announced, "many have the times been when we have sat together as representatives of our world, discussing matters to further benefit our people. This day, however, I must inquire of you a factor I have not had to question you on before: are our ways for outsiders?"

Lauren froze, even felt the blood in her veins freeze. It was a question regarding her. Oh man…

But Sarek had not flinched. "One would hardly refer to family as 'outsiders.' And she seeks only to strengthen her mind, not exploit Vulcan methods or customs."

So much of her wanted to cry out in agreement, to verify the truth in what he said. She did no such thing. Instead, she clenched her little fists to release a bit of tension, and continued to watch T'Pau, whose mask remained the same.

Another Vulcan leaned forward in his seat. "Your purpose on this day is not unclear, Sarek, but I ask that you state the reason aloud for requesting an audience with us."

Sarek's chest lifted subtly. "We will avoid long explanations to move events along. Following the deaths of her parents, I have obtained legal guardianship of Lauren. It is my desire, and I feel my duty, to provide her with a place to truly call home. I am requesting that she may be granted citizenship in our world."

Silence. Long, eerie, suffocating silence. At least, from the human's perspective…

But T'Pau had, like the other Vulcans in the room, remained stone-faced at the announcement. "A human of Earth seeks citizenship in a Vulcan society. Only one other time has a request such as this been made."

"This is correct. Amanda Grayson, my wife, was granted citizenship following our marriage."

"An extenuating circumstance," a different minister said coolly.

"I do not treat it as such," he was quick to point out. "Her aunt's bond to me was legal, and therefore she was permitted the chance to live with me on Vulcan. Lauren's situation is no different. On Earth, she is not considered an adult until she reaches eighteen years of age. Until that time, she is required to be cared for, and I have claimed this responsibility. Since my custody of her is legal, it is only logical to make her a resident of her new home planet."

A female on the far side of the room piped up. "As she is your niece, she may reside with you freely, without protest from our people. This is knowledge you do possess, Sarek. For what purpose should she seek citizenship?"

Without any hesitation, he announced, "So that she may be enrolled in the academies of Vulcan II."

At this proclamation, the ministers exchanged blank glances, the only indication of some form of displeasure. Apparently, this had not been an expected answer.

"You wish to enroll a human into our academic systems." It was a statement, not a question. "This is a request never made of the Council until today."

"A request I respectfully ask to have fulfilled. I do not want to see her future ebb away from improper nurturing."

A few brief whispers arose amongst the ministers, hardly audible to those below. Words were passed around amongst the other members of the Council, until the quiet was again broken. "Our academies," said the male beside T'Pau, "have only admitted Vulcan students into their halls since their establishments."

"You will remember," Sarek pressed, "my son is half-human, and yet his enrollment was accepted when he was a child."

"A half-Vulcan still has Vulcan blood," his voice seemed sterner, if that was possible. "The one you speak of, Spock, was raised knowing what to expect in our education systems; _this_ child was not. You have dressed her in Vulcan fashions, educated her in the ways of Vulcan customs, all in hopes of gaining her status amongst our race. However, the truth remains: she is _human_. She is _not_ of Vulcan blood, and is not aware of the depths of what we practice. It is unlikely that one such as her could retain the amount of information required by our Vulcan youths."

"You imply she is not as intelligent as any Vulcan in the universe?" He challenged evenly.

"I state her intelligence has been measured differently on Earth than it would be here. Would it be fair to disappoint her faith in her own abilities?" He was looking at Lauren as she said it. The girl could still only return the gaze, unsure of whether to speak or remain silent. She chose the latter of the two.

Sarek took a step forward. "She must have the opportunity to continue her education, which she can no longer do on Earth. She deserves the chance to learn. Every individual is entitled to this, and I seek the best instruction for her. This will only be accomplished in our academic system, and so this is where I desire to enroll her. I have spoken with Lauren at length about this, and she is in agreement with my views." He inclined his head, allowing Lauren to catch a glimpse of his eye. "I will cite the fact that my wife was once an educator on the former Vulcan: a human educating Vulcans on the behaviors of her race." He took a step forward. "How can you choose to contradict actions you took to accept Amanda Grayson into our world, but not my Lauren?"

"Again, you offer an example that was deemed extenuating at the time of its execution. In addition, the situation occurred well before Vulcan had been destroyed. This is not the same situation as it was with your spouse. What you seek is not logical."

He was not fazed. "Ministers, it is logical to me as Ambassador to Earth. While I was married to Amanda Grayson, I was granted the opportunity to further study human behavior, allowing me to strengthen my understandings of the residents of Earth. I was grateful for that additional chance, and cannot think of a better way to comprehend the beings of our planetary ally. The same can occur now that Lauren has come to reside with me, which will ultimately benefit our world. You know this, know my reasoning is sound, though you wish to deny its validity." He took a moment to meet the eyes of every Council member. "My niece's future will be altered greatly—positively or negatively—by your decision. I ask you to allow her the citizenship she deserves."

Quietly, T'Pau clasped hands in front of her. "Ambassador Sarek," all attention turned to her. With a few mere words, she commanded the room. "Your concern for your niece's education is respected and understood by all who are present. Unfortunately, listening to the arguments of those present, your request is not deemed practical by the High Council."

He said nothing. Even as he felt a swell of burning disappointment growing in his stomach, he waited. Courteously. T'Pau was warranted this deference.

"In the wake of Vulcan's destruction, our numbers were greatly diminished, which has threatened the continued existence of our race. The past few years, those of us who remain have put all effort into re-populating our new colony, and preserving the essence of our culture. So few young ones remain, and there has never been a more important time to guide them in our traditions. In terms of what is crucial for our people, these are the key factors. There must be nothing to tamper with this path. I must make clear the importance of maintaining our ways for our people. Your niece is wholly human, Sarek, and as such, she garners emotions without sturdy boundaries. This is cause for unrest in our minds. To grant this human child access to our academies could potentially deter us from our current course."

"With all due respect," he interjected, causing slightly widened eyes from all other Vulcans, "one human child would hardly cause the collapse of an entire civilization. There is so much about it she already respects and reveres. Also, be mindful that the admittance of a human into the Vulcan education system could further relations between humans and Vulcans. This could lead to the strengthening of our alliance with Earth, and is therefore a logical option. Surely, you are aware of this in you infinite wisdom. Would any of you not do the same if you were in my position?"

None of the over Vulcan ministers answered this, but he hoped they contemplated his point. T'Pau's chin tilted upwards, ever so slightly, almost defiantly. She was silently challenging her fellow minister, and Sarek waited. Waited for what she had to say to him.

"Lauren Grayson-Reed," Lauren blinked in surprise when she was directly addressed, "our people may abide by the rules of logic, but we know that nothing is more sacred than family. This is a principal Vulcans have honored for countless years. I grieve with you for the loss of your parents, as I am sure you have done a myriad of times; I am certain it is something you still do."

Her throat felt dry, but she managed to breathe out a quiet, "Thank you."

All the ministers' eyes went to Lauren at that tiny, unexpected response. But T'Pau went on, unaffected. "Perhaps you are a young human of superior quality, as your uncle has argued in your defense. However, you must understand our stance, and respect what we decide. There are numerous differences between Vulcans and humans, regardless of us being of humanoid species. Your kind wears many emotions on your sleeves, as the saying goes on your planet. We, of course, are a more disciplined society. You must also understand the level of distrust we harbor. The recent past has been a time of great uncertainty for Vulcans, and we are not rapid in our ability to accept foreign persons into our world. To admit you to the academies would threaten what we have worked diligently to restore." Then she focused again on Sarek, whose eyebrows rose, a sign of hidden displeasure. "We cannot pollute our culture with the influence of a human, even one as young as her."

Lauren visibly winced. Sarek noticed.

For a second time, a series of whispers were passed between the ministers, coming to T'Pau last. After listening to their mutterings, she straightened again and proclaimed, "The Council unanimously denies the request of citizenship for Lauren Grayson-Reed on Vulcan II."

Sarek looked over at Lauren, whose head drooped at the barest angle. No one else might have detected this, but he had. It was a sign of humiliation. He knew she had been emotionally wounded. He was as displeased as she probably was. Pollute their culture? He thought. Pollute their culture. Who…_what _did they think she was? He stared at the ministers, eyes icy and piercing, controlling the emotion he _did_ feel. My niece pollute our culture? Insulting. Anger…He would not deny it; there was too much anger and disgust present to deny it. So this is what Spock must have felt when he was told having a human mother was a "disadvantage." No wonder he felt the desire to rebel to their faces.

As Amanda would have said about emotions, _Don't try to fight it…_Words he had once reiterated for Spock. Now was the time to heed his wife's wisdom.

Slowly, he made a gesture. At this, T'Nuur placed hands on the girl's shoulders, encouraging her to take a few steps back. He wanted his space; now was the time to defend Lauren with his verbal assertions.

When Sarek had gathered his thoughts, he spoke. "_Ministers, to say there is displeasure with your decision is a vast understatement." _For the remainder of the session, he slipped into his native tongue, knowing Lauren could not interpret every word. This he was glad for. He would not subject her to further verbal abuse from the High Council members._ "The intent behind my request was to give her adolescent intellect the chance to grow. Unfortunately, this shall now be limited by your fears and prejudices. This is quite uncharacteristic of the tolerance we claim to possess as a people. I grieve with Lauren over her family, but I also grieve the evidently narrow minds of those present."_

This earned intense eyes from the Vulcans high above, but he did not regard them.

"_But your decision is what it is, and therefore, I must concede to it. I can speak for my niece when I say she also accepts these terms, and respects your points-of-view. Keep in mind, though, that my focus is on Lauren." _He began a measured pace in front of the Council members._ "Since your decision greatly affects her situation, I will make a decision of my own: I shall assume the responsibility of tutoring the girl myself, using the methods and disciplines applied in our academies."_

"_For what purpose?"_ T'Pau interrupted, also speaking in Vulcan. Her voice had sharpened several degrees. _"She cannot relate these skills while living on Vulcan, as she will not be enrolled into our education system." _

Sarek almost smiled. _"So you have already made clear. This will not deter me, nor her, from persevering, though."_ It was as if something was blossoming within his chest, the pride her felt for Lauren opening like a great flower beneath his frame, the desire to make her part of a family again. She would always be family, but making it official would be such a symbolic gesture for them. He could not…would not give up. _"I appreciate you reminding me of my status as ambassador, T'Pau. While under my tutelage, she will also accompany me on ambassadorial visits. This will guarantee excellence in her studies, and journeys abroad will expand her learning experiences."_

This went on for several minutes, each minister contributing their views on the subject, and Sarek answering with steadfast countenance. Every so often, Lauren would catch a word or two, but could not piece together a fluid conversation. By the subtle tones of their voices, though, she could tell the mood was anything but serene. Was she shattering the long-standing relationship between her uncle and his colleagues? The idea sent a sickening sensation straight to the pit of her stomach.

Another minister spoke out._ "Ambassador, please. This will interfere with the quality of your duties. What will representatives think when Lauren Grayson-Reed arrives with you during missions?" _

He turned to the one who had inquired._ "You underestimate my niece. You underestimate her profound influence on those around her, not just family. Unwise, ministers. Unwise." He took one strong step backwards. "As I have Lauren to think about, I am calling an end to this session. I must see that she gets home and receives the proper respite from today's meeting. I thank you for the time you have given us today, ministers."_ Raising his hand in salute, he announced_, "Live long and prosper."_

Never in all of his life had it felt so satisfying to say the words with such boldness. This must have been how Spock felt when he declined his acceptance into the Vulcan Science Academy. He would not tell anyone, but he took acute pleasure in it.

Turning to his companions, he said, "Come, Lauren," and lightly placed a hand on her back, guiding them toward the exit. "It is time to depart."

The faint contact was incredibly reassuring, and she willed him to maintain it. She did not look up to see his face. Not yet. Sarek understood this, and did not raise issue with it. She had been through quite enough. None of them looked back to see if the ministers of the High Council were watching; they knew they were.

The others did not rise for them as they departed. Only T'Pau remained standing, keeping her steady gaze on the young girl as they went.

----------

Not a word passed Lauren's lips as they boarded Sarek's shuttle. Silence lingered even as he activated the controls and set a domestic course for home. He faced forward, hands gripping the navigation controls, watching as they flew past the immense Ministry building, and the desert scenery of their world.

Lauren was in the seat beside him, knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped herself. She gazed out her window, seeing the sights that were gradually becoming familiar to her brain. Home, she thought. Unofficially, but it's still home. It was heartening, and yet saddening at the same time. The Vulcans would not accept her here, save for Uncle Sarek and Spock. This was a possibility she had been aware of, so she had to accept it. Still, it would have elated her heart to be welcomed as a citizen in this world. On the other hand, her family would stop at nothing to keep her with them. It was a mildly reassuring thought. Taking a deep breath, she sighed.

It was not until they were halfway home when Lauren finally fractured the quiet. "Uncle Sarek?"

It was an attempt to test the air, to gauge how severe his mood was. The simple word cut through like a cool rush of water. Following the unsatisfactory session, to hear her voice was a calming distraction. Feeling himself relax, he replied. "Speak your mind, Lauren."

A pause. "Not sure where to start."

"What do you feel?"

Twisting her fingers together, she admitted, "Sad."

He was not contented with succinct answers. "Go on, child."

"I'm upset because it didn't go the way I thought it would."

"Few events in life ever do." Perhaps she did not want to hear this, but it was truth, nonetheless. "Does this discourage you?"

She thought a while, then lowered her legs to the floor. "At first, yes. It felt like someone had punched me in the gut. They don't like me, do they?"

"It is not a matter such as that, Lauren. They are rejecting what is unfamiliar, especially in the aftermath of Vulcan's destruction. You being who you are—"

"What I am," she muttered.

"—_who_ you are," he stressed, "is not the issue. It will take time to convince them their impressions of you are erroneous, and that your goals are related to educational advances and respecting Vulcan culture. They will eventually understand how advantageous it will be to have a human accepted into one of our academies."

She contemplated something. "This is probably what Spock felt when he was young."

His grip tightened again on the controls. "In what regards?"

"He warned me about this: he was afraid I was going to experience the same problems he did." Rubbing at her chin, she went on. "This might be similar, but it doesn't mean it's going to be this way all the time. Like you said, maybe it's just going to take a while before things begin to change. I told Spock this, too. I knew it wasn't going to be an easy task." Then she looked at him. "But like you, I'm not giving up."

His shoulders straightened at her conviction. "I am pleased to hear it. The events of today are a minor setback, but this shall not be the conclusion, young one. In the meantime, I will privately tutor you."

Her eyes softened, relieved. "Really?"

"Truly. You will learn as Vulcan children do in the academies, and so you will have to put forth to effort in order to succeed."

"I will," she said sincerely.

A faint smile found his lips. "I am certain you will. And, to assure consistency in your education, you shall also accompany me on ambassadorial ventures."

Her eyes instantly went wide, and she nearly fell out of her seat. "Wha…?" She had not expected this, to be told she would be his companion on visits to…other distant worlds. "Are you serious?"

"When am I not?" She realized he made a good point, and released a small laugh. It warmed his heart. "This way, I may still instruct you, at least until you are familiarized with our educational expectations. My goal is for you to become dependent in your studies."

She was staring at him incredulously. "You'd be okay with that?"

He looked at her evenly, almost adoringly. "My niece, it is the logical option."

She smiled, and he was pleased. Looking out her window again, she asked, "You're going to let me tell Spock about this, right?"

"It would probably be best if he heard it from you."

"I think so, too."

"I do ask," he continued, "that you meditate at some point in the day. As lifting as it is to see you smile, I advise the importance of reflecting on all of the day's occurrences. It is always important to remember, child."

She nodded. "Okay." In fact, she decided now would be a good time to start. While talking with her uncle gave her confidence, it did not change what had taken place. It would sadden her for days to come whenever she pondered on it. Leaning forward in her seat, she joined her fingertips in front of her face, and closed her eyes with a sigh. Sarek glanced at her, secretly appreciating her actions.

In Lauren's mind, she saw the eyes on the ministers bearing down on her, making her heart feel heavy inside her chest. T'Pau, still standing tall and powerful, had the fiercest eyes of all. As the image lingered, her breathing became heavy as she felt her chest acutely tighten. After a while, she managed to will the sensation away.

In another section of her mind, she mentally drafted what she would be saying to Spock.


	14. Strength of Heart

**A/N: Sorry, guys. Work + slight case of writer's block = irritating. However, I am still here, and eager to give you more chapters to read. Hope this lives up to expectations, but please let me know. For those who are and remain loyal readers, I thank you for your patience and support.**

**Song lyrics from "Return (Coming Home)," by The Cruxshadows.**

**Continuous thanks to Hannah, my co-conspirator and center of inspiration.**

_Vulcan II_

The evening following the High Council meeting found Sarek traversing through the long hallways of home. Several data screens in hand, he reviewed important details regarding the upcoming ambassadorial missions.

Turning the corner, his ears detected music coming from the far end of the hall. From Lauren's room. Violin notes once again glided with the harmonies of her favorite songs. Lowering the data screens, he paused and listened to the lyrics floating from her computer system.

"_And though my mind is cut by battles_

_Fought so long ago,_

_I return victorious_

_I am coming home,_

_And if the paths that I have followed_

_Have tread against the flow,_

_There is no need for sorrow_

_I am coming home…" _

Not realizing it himself, Sarek secretly smiled. Without a word, he glanced back down at his screens and continued on.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

_U.S.S. Enterprise_

_BEGIN TRANSMISSION_

_Destination: Starfleet Command, United Federation of Planets_

_Starship: USS Enterprise _

_Sender: Lady Lauren Grayson-Reed, Vulcan II_

_Recipient: Commander Spock, First Officer_

_As promised, I'm letting you know what happened with the High Council. Long story short, they didn't grant me citizenship. Uncle Sarek argued with them for a long time, but in the end, they didn't agree. Their stance is that since Vulcan was destroyed, giving me citizenship could be a potential threat to everything they are rebuilding. They think human influence could be a distraction if I were to be admitted into the academies here. I have emotions I express; it's not something they want their children exposed to. _

_I won't lie: I was hurt by this. But I have to look through their eyes on this. I understand where they're coming from, and I don't hate them for their decision. __Believe me when I say I'm not mad at your people, Spock. I can't blame them for being cautious. It just shows me how much they care about their race. _

_At the very least, they're allowing me to live with Uncle Sarek, no questions asked. I just won't be allowed to enroll in the academies. So, Uncle Sarek said he'd tutor me privately, and we both know he'll teach me well. _

_Just because things didn't turn out the way I hoped doesn't mean it's shaken me. It's disappointing, yes, but not the end. Uncle Sarek will keep appealing for my citizenship, and I will keep up with my studies. Who knows? Maybe they'll change their minds in the future. No matter what happens, I'm going to be alright here, but I need you to believe that, too. Your support and love are all that matter to me. Please don't forget that. _

_I look forward to seeing you again in a few months. I love you, Cousin Spock. Live long and prosper._

_Lady Lauren Grayson-Reed_

_END TRANSMISSION_

The final words were held within his heart. After reading the transmission from Lauren, Spock settled back into his chair with a long, controlled sigh. It was as he had expected, and the notion did not please him. He had been ready for the worst case scenario, had been prepared to be angry along with her, to feel animosity towards those who did not accept her just because she was human. However, the preparations turned out to be unnecessary. He faced conflict in his feelings, due to the manner in which Lauren had written to him: she was not angry. She expressed initial pain and shame, but she was not resenting the ones who rejected her.

_Believe me when I say I'm not mad at your people, Spock, _her message had said._ I can't blame them for being cautious. It just shows me how much they care about their race. _

Strongly logical. He almost felt robbed of the chance to feel ire. At the same time, though, he knew Lauren would not appreciate it. How would hostility bring her the results she hoped for? Quite the poor example to set for her.

Sighing again, he let the tide of feelings recede from his mind. As his father's pupil, she would at least be in capable hands. This he took great comfort in. Sarek was more than qualified to provide the education she would need in their world. It would be good discipline for her, even though she was already a well-mannered individual. Perhaps this would maximize her abilities in the field of science.

The quiet hiss of the doorway sounded from behind, announcing the expected arrival of his guest. So the day's shift had finally ended. He smiled to himself as a brown arm wrapped lovingly around his neck, which he reached up to touch affectionately.

Nyota Uhura bent close to his cheek with a beautiful smile on her face. Her scent, a mild floral fragrance, was heavenly. "I like this one best," she proclaimed, brining his data screen into view with her free hand. Displayed on the screen was the image of young Lauren sleeping in Spock's lap. "Who ever knew you could be such a softie?" She jibed him gently.

He gave the smallest of smirks. "I am known to display that quality on rare occasions."

"Oh, I believe it," she kissed his temple lightly, "but it's nice to see it in your younger years."

Savoring the brief press of her lips even after they left his skin, he glanced at the image. "I also find preference in that capture as well. It suits us."

"It does, huh? I'd say there's more to your human side than even _I've _seen these past few years."

He gave a nod. "Admittedly, there are traits that are easier for me to display in her presence."

"Of course," she came around to sit on his lap, a position he rather enjoyed. "She's your family, after all."

"Yes," one arm snaked around her waist. "And thankfully, she keeps her promises to write promptly when she knows I anxiously await," he indicated his transmission monitor, suggesting that he granted permission for her to read.

"Is that from her?" She bent forward to read the message. He knew Uhura had been excited about Spock having another living human relative, and her enthusiasm was appreciated. Absently, Spock traced his fingers across the small of her back as her face morphed from soft smiles to frowns and back again. "She sounds sweet, Spock."

"Indeed."

"She also sounds like a strong kid."

"Yes," he said quietly, then let the quiet linger for a bit.

She angled her head, just catching a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye. "But you worry about her, don't you?"

He did not attempt to lie. "The price I pay for caring about her so much."

Setting the data screen aside, Uhura shifted so that she faced him. "So what is it you fear the most?"

He gathered his thoughts for a moment before responding. "Putting it in the simplest of terms is difficult, as it is a culmination of worries. However, the greatest among them is that her time among Vulcans may yield a harming of her in manners I do not wish to consider," he subconsciously tensed his jaw.

Noticing, Uhura's intelligent brown eyes softened. "You're afraid she's going to face the bullying you went through."

Hmm, she managed to put it even more succinctly than he had. "Correct. While she is pure in her race, she is residing in a population where she is the unique exception. From what I have experienced, uniqueness is not always the most desired of characteristics."

"That's legitimate. Is that all?"

He blinked at the unexpected question. "You imply there is something else?"

She half shrugged. "I might have a theory, but only if you'd be willing to hear it."

The choice of words intrigued him. "Please."

"Maybe this is her attempt of breaking away from you."

The suggestion caused a brief flare in his eyes, though more in surprise than anything else. At the same time, the idea brought an acute pain to his heart. "Explain."

Her hand rested on the back of his neck. "Spock, no one could blame you for feeling protective of Lauren. That's an instinct that family members should have for one another. I'm sure she feels equally protective of you, doesn't she?"

He thought about Lauren's story of the taunts she faced in school, when other adolescents harassed her for having alien relatives. Not demonstratively defensive about her loved ones, but strong enough to guard them inside her heart. "She does, yes."

"I figured. But keep in mind that she's a teenager. That stage of life is different from when she was a little girl. As humans, it's a time when we push away from those who have raised us and kept us safe. We eventually want to show our independence, and show that we can take care of ourselves. Kind of like when a baby bird knows it's time to leave the nest."

He looked away for a moment. "Curious. What you have to say is valid, and yet…I am conflicted with the notion."

"I doubt she's pushing you away," she assured him. "From the way you talk to each other, there's no chance of that. I mean, look: some of your logic seems to have rubbed off on her," she indicated the transmission screen. "To take on your traits is quite a complement. She loves you. But what she wants you to know is that she can fend for herself. She probably knows you can't always be there to protect her and neither can her uncle; she has to be ready for that. She's simply making sure she can stand her ground beside you."

The tilting of his head was evidence of his listening.

Her fingers toyed with the dark hair at his nape. "Just remember that the situation is what it is. Your father made the choice to take care of her, and Lauren agreed to live with him. _She_ made that choice. Not you, not anyone else. See? In a way, she's already decisions that are best for herself." Spock arched an eyebrow. "Eventually, all humans need to prove that they can be independent. It doesn't happen nearly as fast for us as it does for Vulcans. It takes a lot more time for us to come into our own."

He glanced down as she thought about her words. She was right. Despite how devoted he was to protecting her well-being, he was not always going to be there. He had to accept the truth. Still, he could find the silver lining in a situation like this. At the very least, she would be guided on a path to becoming an assertive individual. Yes, he could assist her and Father with that, give her the necessary tools to reach her goals, like determination, perseverance, and honesty. Perhaps this would even strengthen their bond.

Uhura sighed heavily, still speaking. "You know, it wasn't always like that," she was looking off somewhere in the room. "Before the twentieth century, humans had a better grasp of what they had to do in order to take care of themselves. God, think about it: by the time many of them were teens, girls knew how to run entire households, and boys knew the importance of having a steady job. They did what they had to do to survive. But as years went on, parents began having the mentality that they wanted to give their children 'everything they never had.' You know what? That was a bad idea. From what I've researched, it made for a generation of spoiled, selfish brats who didn't have the slightest idea of how to be responsible for their own lives! I'm utterly grateful that there was such a dramatic shift after that time." She paused, embarrassed at her sudden tirade. Looking at Spock, he was gazing at her with an eyebrow that had probably been raised that entire time. Then she smiled. "I just talked way too much, didn't I?"

He smiled. "Not at all. Your passion never fails to intrigue me."

She laughed gently. "Well, enough of my outbursts. I didn't come here to ruin our time by turning it into a venting session."

"Venting is healthy, Nyota. You ought to know that as a human."

She knew he was teasing her, and grinned as she went to remove her boots. While she did this, Spock activated the music file Lauren had attached to her transmission; a piece he knew she had chosen for him, not just as practice. A concerto piece by Bach. He appreciated her taste.

Music filling the room, Spock stood and crossed the room to Uhura who, now barefoot, was looking out his window at the star-studded universe. From behind, he collected her into his arms, just holding her as space went by the _Enterprise_. For a long while they just stood and watched, enjoying the fact that they did not always need to speak to enjoy each other's company. "No matter how many times I see it," she said, "it's still just as beautiful as the first time I looked up at the night sky." Spock's arms tightened around her in response to the proclamation. Her face was very serene and happy. Then she became aware of the lovely song in her ears. "Is that Lauren playing?"

"Yes," he said with quiet pride.

"Wow, she's good."

"You ought to hear her perform in person."

She smiled. "Think she'll ever come to see you on _Enterprise_?"

He thought about that a moment. "I suppose anything could be possible, but it shall be a choice of her own someday."

Wrapped in his embrace, Uhura could not stop smiling at how wonderful the contact felt. Normally, he was not this quick to be affectionate, but she hardly had any complaints. "This feels nice," she said quietly.

In his mind, Spock silently agreed.


	15. Standing Ground

Lauren cursed under her breath for the fourth time. She had mispronounced the word on her data screen yet again and was not pleased with herself. Luckily, Sarek was well out of earshot, and therefore unable to reprimand her for the obscenities. She could only imagine what his appearance would be, that of a stone-faced Vulcan with the slightest frown touching his entire face. In fact, he would probably insist on knowing where she had heard such words, as the curses were in Vulcan. An amused smile tugged at her lips, then she settled back into her work.

A week had passed since the High Council's decision, and much of her time was devoted to beginning her studies, as well as preparation for her uncle's upcoming ambassadorial mission. Her first time on such an important trip! And a journey to yet another foreign planet. Wow…how many planets would she get to see throughout her life? Uncle Sarek was going to see that she was well-versed in the infinite possibilities of the universe. Excitement mixed with nervousness in her stomach whenever she thought about it.

Honestly, immersing herself in studies distracted her from the disappointing outcome of their meeting. The more she forced herself to focus on other matters, the better she was at shifting attention away from that event. It was a good reminder of how she dealt with social problems on Earth.

Out in the courtyard, Lauren had the chance to study in peace. The position of the late afternoon sun cast shadows across the area, making it feel cooler and more comfortable to work out here, despite the thin air. Only on occasion did she have to dab at her forehead. At Sarek's suggestion, her focus was on familiarizing herself with the culture of the Norai, the alien race they would be visiting. On her own, however, she attempted to teach herself their language. She felt it would be beneficial to communicate directly with these people, even if her vocabulary was greatly limited. Besides, she had taken a foreign language class on Earth and loved it. Something about speaking in other tongues just clicked with her. Now she only wished her tongue would cooperate with these words. The difficult part about the Norai language was the need to hold the upper lip very stiffly, which felt extremely awkward. Still, that was what it took for proper pronunciation. Knowing this, she held her lip firmly in place and tried again. The high chirp from the data screen told her that she finally had it correct. Rolling her neck, she moved onto the next word.

Dimly, she became aware of the faint chime at the front door, but paid no further heed to it. T'Nuur would see to whoever was calling on their home, and Lauren did not want to break her concentration. Putting the words together to form a greeting proved to be yet another challenge, and she wanted to get it right.

"_Calla…ne…teg…tsak,"_ she tried, but shook her head. _"Calla ne tsak,"_ faster this time, but a word was skipped. Time to try again. _"Calla ne teg… tsak. Calla ne teg tsak."_ Okay, it was coming a little easier. _"Calla ne—" _

"Lauren."

Sarek's voice caused her to look up at him in the doorway. "Hmm?"

"Set your studies aside, my child. You have a visitor."

Her brows knit at the unexpected announcement. Who on Vulcan would be coming to see her? "Who?"

He did not need to say. As he stood aside, T'Pau appeared in the doorway.

Lauren's eyes widened and she stood. The sudden presence of the powerful Vulcan snapped her to full attention. She was here to see _her_?

T'Pau just stared silently, not threatening in her appearance, but intimidating nonetheless. Lauren felt a familiar knot tighten in her stomach.

"I will leave you to your privacy," said Sarek.

"Thank you, Sarek," T'Pau acknowledged.

He gave Lauren one last lingering look before departing, seeming to detect her underlying uncertainty. Despite the lack of expression, he mutely conveyed a sense of calm to her. The rapid beating of her heart did ease a bit with his gaze, and her eyes shined with gratitude. With a nod, he disappeared into the house.

And there they were. Lauren and T'Pau. Human and Vulcan standing across the courtyard from each other like two silent statues. Even though T'Pau was not nearly as tall as other Vulcans, there was the memorable sensation that she loomed over everything in her presence. It brought forth brief flashes of the High Council session, making Lauren feel like she was once again shrinking beneath her gaze. This intensified when T'Pau slowly scanned the girl from head to toe, no doubt noting her Earth clothes.

Still, Lauren kept her head held high. There were always going to be differences between them; that was a given. But if her attire was really going to affect her reputation, she did not care.

This is who I am, she thought, and felt herself relax even more with the thought. Even her grip on the data screen loosened.

The quiet between them lingered. Remembering her manners, Lauren slowly raised her hand in salute. "_Dif-tor heh smusma_."

T'Pau's face did not change, although she replied in kind. "We meet again, Lauren Grayson-Reed."

"Yes, ma'am." It just passed her lips without a second thought. Thankfully, the human form of address did not seem to offend.

T'Pau came forward to take the data screen that was still clutched in Lauren's hand. Lauren made no objection. "Instructing yourself on the language of the Norai," she observed. "Quite the endeavor for an individual to undertake, and no doubt in preparation for Ambassador Sarek's approaching mission."

She almost said "Yeah," but hesitated briefly, opting for something better. "Precisely."

She looked Lauren square in the eye. "Do you know the purpose of his assignment?"

"Negotiating peace talks between the planet's chiefs and an insurgent tribe in the southern hemisphere."

Eyebrows rose, but only slightly. Perhaps she had not expected Lauren to be aware of why they were visiting Norai. But Sarek had obviously seen the importance of communicating such information to her. "This is more than a mere recreational visit. Important political matters will be taking place and should be regarded as critical. You believe immersing yourself in Norai culture will assist Sarek on the matter?"

"Maybe not," she replied, "but I wanted to do it."

"Explain."

"I'm doing it for my own benefit. I figure a good way to show respect to others is by learning about who they are." She paused a moment. "At least, it makes sense to me."

Quiet surrounded them again. T'Pau continued to stare at her unflinchingly. "Is your rate of fluency at a satisfactory level?"

She shook her head. "Not really, but I'm only trying to cover some basics. I won't become an expert speaker in a couple weeks."

"Not a logical goal."

"No," she agreed, "not logical."

Silence. Then, "However, I doubt this will discourage you from putting forth your utmost efforts in developing your skills," she handed back the data screen.

Lauren accepted it with a nod. "I'll keep working hard."

The girl was maintaining eye contact the entire time, but not defiantly. "Be seated, child." Lauren obeyed and T'Pau sat directly across from her with impossibly straight posture. Such controlled movements masked what she might be thinking. She noted how intently the girl was watching her. "I make you apprehensive," she stated very matter-of-factly.

Lauren knew it was best to be straightforward. "A little. I'm curious about why you've come to see me."

"I assure you that idle conversation is not the reason for my visitation. I wished speak with you in a more intimate setting than that of the Vulcan Hall of Ministry."

The proclamation made her head tilt. "How come?"

"Remember not my closing statements at our last meeting?"

"Yes," Lauren chose her words carefully, "and it didn't seem like you had a very good impression of me."

She seemed to straighten more in her seat. "Be not so quick to judge, Lauren Grayson-Reed, for assumptions do not always reflect truth."

She thought about that, then slowly nodded, thinking about how Spock might reply. "Understood."

"You are a human suddenly living in what has become my world, and as such possess valuable information I am seeking. That information is in regards to this: you are not pleased with the High Council's decision to deny you request for citizenship." A statement, not a question. T'Pau was not ignorant.

Lauren chose to be succinct. "No."

"Does this upset you, child?"

She thought about that. Releasing a breath through her nostrils she said, "It did at first, yeah."

"Your answer suggests you no longer harbor such feelings."

"It's not a decision anyone would be happy about, but I'm not angry at any of you. I felt sad more than anything else."

"Explain," T'pau folded her hands in her lap.

Pursing her lips, she thought about the best way to respond. Then, "When the decision was made, it seemed like everything just stopped all around me. Like time had stopped in a bad way. I was worried that things were going to get more complicated for my family because of disagreements over me. I want to be with them, and I'm grateful to you for letting me stay with my uncle, so thank you for that."

T'Pau raised her chin slightly and Lauren went on. "But I want to be able to learn, too. I wasn't finished with school on Earth; I only got as far as ninth grade, and then my parents—" There was a brief hesitation, but she recovered. "I was a student on Earth, and that was my responsibility, my job, so to speak. Mom and Dad gave me more responsibilities when they had me help in their lab. I knew I was doing something really important, and I don't want that feeling to go away." She looked long and steady at T'Pau. "And I don't want the Council to take that away from me. I can't just be here and do nothing; I'd rather be useful."

T'Pau detected the quiet passion behind the girl's words, but remained steadfast in her demeanor. "You understand you will not be permitted to enroll in our academies."

There was a brief shimmer of disappointment. "Yes."

"There is one fact," came the commanding tone once again, "I have become quite familiar with during my years of involvement with other species, and that is the notion that every being has an agenda. In life, all come to realize their greatest desires and will endeavor to achieve them, one way or another. At times, this is at the cost of others' well-beings, a tragedy that oft occurs unnecessarily." She leaned forward a fraction. "And most oft, this is a trait of humans striving towards their goals. Despite your youth, I do not discount you from this fact, and I am curious as to what you hope to accomplish here." Her dark eyes narrowed. "I am aware of Sarek's intention to appeal the issue of your citizenship. Is it yours as well?"

The meaning behind the words sank in. "You think I'm going to harm your people in order to get what I want."

"I am instinctively protective of my own people. I deem their well-being more important than my own."

Slowly, she nodded. "Something we agree on." Not waiting for a reply, she announced, "To answer your question, I do plan on appealing."

The elder's spine straightened even more. "This appeal serves no purpose and will be denied again. You are aware of this. It was made clear to you that residing on Vulcan II would not be contested by our people. With this knowledge, why do you feel the need to pursue this senseless objective?"

She blinked. She knew T'Pau was not pleased with what she—as a human—had to say, but she would only be honest about what was in her heart. "It's not senseless to me; it's important."

She was unconvinced. "Explain."

This time, her eyes drifted as she let her thoughts emerge. "What my uncle did for me—coming to Earth and agreeing to take care of me—is huge; what he's trying to do for me on _this_ planet is huge. I know. Even I'm as amazed as all of you are. He's putting himself on the line for my sake, and I can never repay him for that." She looked at the elder again, the conviction in her next words true. "I'm doing this because I don't want Sarek to go through it alone; he shouldn't go through it alone."

"A sense of duty to fight by your uncle's side," she offered.

She inhaled, exhaled. "Yes, ma'am. What I want to make clear is that I'm not trying to do anything harmful to your people by becoming a citizen. I wish you could understand that." There, she said what she wanted to say, and nothing more needed to be added.

She stared at her. "Submitting an appeal for citizenship would be waging a futile battle."

"Some battles are worth fighting." Where it came from, she could not say, but suddenly a rush of memories flooded her mind. One was the mild look of uncertainty on Spock's face when she demonstrated how she rode her two-wheeled bike, and how he was not sure if the big metal contraption was safe for her to navigate. Another was of Sarek pointing out stars to her from Earth, naming the far-off torches of space with absolute certainty. Mom demonstrating how to safely pour chemicals into graduated cylinders of various sizes, while Dad, who intently worked upon the ship engine he was modifying, reminded her to put on safety glasses. There was even Aunt Amanda hugging her close and brushing back stray wisps of hair from her niece's face. A good rush of more serene times. Family. These were the people who would forever dwell in her mind. Mom, Dad, Aunt Amanda. Gone, but never to leave her. It was comfort she could not aptly verbalize. Unknown to her, a small smile crept across her lips. No matter where she was in the universe, she would be strong with her family to guide her. For their memories, anything was worth fighting for.

"And while I'm here," cripes, she might be rambling, but she hardly cared at this point, "I want to prove that all humans aren't the same. I get the feeling some Vulcans think we are." She had not planned on bringing it up, but she had. Enough prejudice had been experienced regarding her Vulcan relatives. Prejudice from humans. It tainted humanity's reputation. Spock had confided in her the persecution directed at him in youth, simply because he was _half_-human. But there was an opposing side. There were aspects to her race that were more beautiful than what they perceived. Yes, a purpose she wanted to fulfill. It came out slowly when she said, "I'd like to change that."

An eyebrow rose for a brief second. An indication of surprise, maybe? "With what you have stated regarding perspectives of humans, it is clear to me that your goals reach beyond that of scholarly advancements. Be mindful, though: it is not your responsibility to alter the viewpoints of others."

"I know, but I should show them we're not all the same."

T'Pau studied her for a moment. "You are not disclosing certain details to me," she leaned forward slightly. "The tone in your voice suggests your displeasure with your own human race. Am I mistaken with this conclusion?"

It was going to come up eventually. Releasing a breath, Lauren said, "No, you're not mistaken."

"Have there been instances of difficulty between you and other humans?"

"I was bullied for having Vulcan relatives. There are a lot of humans who couldn't accept…those dynamics."

"And how well did you handle those instances on Earth?"

"Well enough," she nodded.

"Elaborate."

And so she did. For a time, she expounded on her former experiences and—just as she had when Spock requested it—gave a detailed account on what she faced.

When she had finished, T'Pau spoke. "Relocation does not necessarily mean an end to your conflicts. There are many worlds in which discrimination occurs; it is an unfortunate phenomenon not limited to Earth. In fact, you have already been exposed to it here."

Her chin dropped, but only a bit. "I know."

She appeared to ignore that. "If such events as what you experienced on Earth were to be repeated, what then would you do, child? Would you choose to take similar actions and leave Vulcan II in pursuit of a more desirable situation? One cannot simply substitute one planet for another and expect those difficulties to vanish."

It was a good point. Thinking a moment, she answered, "I wouldn't run away, no."

"Because you have no other family to turn to?"

"Because I want to be here with Sarek," she countered. "That's what it will always come down to. Even if I experience problems like I did on Earth, it doesn't change to fact that I want to be with my uncle. He's my life now, and I won't let bad experiences influence my decision to stay."

The ever-observant eyes continued to examine her. "You are a peculiar human child, Lauren Grayson-Reed."

She was taken aback by that, mostly in surprise. "How do you mean?"

"I have known adolescents of your race, but few with characteristics similar to yours. You appear to have a tremendous capacity for curiosity and have a deep sense of familial value. Along with these, you are unafraid to be truthful, even if it reflects upon you negatively."

Lauren was not going to ask if she had said anything that was considered negative. She was not stupid; any Vulcan would have taken issue with some of the things she revealed.

"Such qualities are rare for me to see in young humans. What is even rarer is that your mannerisms towards others are incredibly polite, even towards those who have not fully accepted you."

"I wouldn't think of treating anyone any other way."

"Indeed." There was a brief pause as she studied the girl across from her, and the way she was discreetly twisting her fingers together. "I sensed your unsettled demeanor as we have continued speaking." The girl gave a nod. "Nervousness. An emotion better left repressed, as it can reveal weaknesses in one's heart in the most crucial of times."

Harsh as that might be, she was not shocked by the statement. "Does that make me weak in your eyes?"

"Yes." Lauren had to give her credit. T'Pau was nothing if not honest. "Tell me: what is the root of your nervousness?"

Relaxing her fingers, her eyes never left T'Pau's as she replied, "I feel like my fate is in your hands."

The elder being's eyes narrowed slightly. "Explain."

"I know who you are in this world," she stated evenly. "I've known since I was little, and it wasn't just because Spock and Sarek and Aunt Amanda told me about you. My parents talked to me about you, too. From what they told me, I knew you were very important. Probably the most important person in your race."

"One is not more important than all."

"I know, but try to look at it from my point-of-view. You hold the ultimate decision in what happens to me, and your opinion matters as much as Sarek's."

Silence lingered, but neither of them moved to break it. Their eyes remained locked in a mute competition of wills. "I have heard Sarek voice your intentions to the Council. While I respect the ambassador's opinion, I desired to hear the proclamation from your perspective."

She swallowed so loud, T'Pau must have noticed. "If we do pursue this, are you going to order me to leave this planet?"

The chin rose again, but not in superiority. "Exile is reserved for those who have committed unspeakable acts against Vulcans and the planet itself. In this situation, child, it is hardly the necessary option. You fight side-by-side with a Vulcan on this matter." The dark eyes became hooded, but in a focused manner, not intimidation. "No matter your species, any one of my race would consider this noble, as you are preserving the sanctity of the bonds of family. There is none who would fault you for your choice."

It was a rare moment in the discussion when Lauren felt a surge of warmth in her heart.

"Most importantly, you fight alongside one who has gained much deference in our society. One who I have had the privilege of working alongside for many years. As much as I disagree with his stance, I do and always shall hold him in the highest regard. He has earned this in my mind."

This was a relief, which she exhaled silently. "Thank you. I don't want his status to change because of me."

"The only one in control of how he is viewed would be Sarek himself. You are responsible only for the actions you take, child. Make sure they are always the wisest of actions."

"Yes, ma'am."

Then T'Pau suddenly glanced somewhere behind Lauren. "The plant over there," she gestured to one of the shaded corners of the courtyard, "it is unfamiliar in appearance."

"Oh," Lauren retrieved the small clay vase, setting it on the table. "I found it out in the woods with Spock while he was here. It may not look like much, but I liked it, so I decided to keep it and study it for myself." T'Pau was holding the vase in her hands, turning it to inspect the tall green stem. "Sarek was saying it might be a new species of plant life."

"His observations are astute," she confirmed. "Perhaps our botanists can give it an appropriate moniker."

She smiled sheepishly. "I took care of that already: I want to call it a Grayson Reed." With a shake of her head, she laughed at her own pun. "I know it's silly, but it's what first came to mind."

But T'Pau was looking at her seriously. "It is a name honoring your fallen parents, child. Such an honor is hardly trivial in nature."

She blinked. She had not even considered that, but appreciated having it brought to her attention. "It does, doesn't it?" Her small smile reappeared as more images of her family came to mind.

"Come," the elder said, returning the plant to the table, "Tell me about the various properties this particular specimen possesses…"

For a while, they discussed what had been learned about Lauren's natural treasure.

**OOOOOOOOOO **

Nearly an hour later, T'Pau took her leave. Sarek reappeared in the doorway to find his niece leaning against the ledge enclosing the courtyard, fingers idly playing with the leaves of her plant, the softest of smiles touching her lips in deep thought.

"Lauren?"

She looked at him, finally noticing his presence. The smile never faded. "It's okay, Uncle Sarek. It was a good talk."

"I am pleased to hear it," he said, coming into the courtyard. "T'Pau is not one to disguise her words when it comes to arguing her stance."

She let out a giggle. "So I've noticed. I know she's set in her opinions, but at least she knows my thoughts, too." Then she paused, that sense of curiosity he was so used to seeing rippling behind her eyes. "Tell me something."

"You need only ask," he came to stand next to her.

"Is there anything else I can do to help you when we go to Norai?"

His eyebrows rose. "Has this anything to do with the conversation that took place?"

She half-shrugged. "Thinking a lot about what she was getting at, yes. In all seriousness, is there something I could do to be more useful?"

His eyes were gentle for a Vulcan. "You are already undertaking tasks I have given you, and expounding beyond my suggestions of your own accord. I could not ask for anything further, Lauren. During our visitation, I only ask that you be yourself among the Norai. Nothing more, nothing less."

She was gazing at him with such respect and thankfulness, and was not sure her heart could feel any happier than it did now. She leaned her shoulder against his arm. "Love you, Uncle Sarek," she whispered.

Cupping her cheek in his hand, he touched his forehead to hers, reminding her of the role of importance she held in their family. To emphasize this fact, he did not let go for several minutes.


	16. Wisdom of Youth

_**AN: Okay, this is nowhere near the length that I had intended for this chapter, but I did want to get something posted, dag nabit. Later on, I may go back and combine this chapter with the next one that I post. Happy reading, and MANY thanks to those of you still reading my story. :) ** _

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Lauren and I talked at length earlier today, but did you consider your mission to Norai successful, Father?"

"Indeed," Sarek answered the image of his son on the transmission screen. "A peace treaty was drafted and adopted by the insurgent Dunu tribe, though we soon discovered why there was such conflict to begin with. The Dunu chief is suffering from the intermediate stages of Canoude syndrome."

Ah. That made sense. Canoude syndrome was the Norai equivalent to Alzheimer's disease in humans, or Bendii syndrome in Vulcans. "This no doubt led to some erratic behaviors on his part."

"And choices," he affirmed. "His followers were understandably perplexed by his refusal to participate in negotiations with other leaders, as they wanted to work towards amiable solutions."

"Were they aware of his ailment?"

"They were."

"Under such circumstances, could they not have elected a new official in his stead?"

Sarek gave a brief shake of the head. "Not unlike Vulcans, the Norai culture is deeply steeped in tradition. As such, their ancient laws dictate that once an official is elected, that individual serves for the remainder of his or her life. The people respect this law, and will defend the statuses and reputations of their representatives, despite the debilitating nature of a disease. The chief had been a strong and effective leader before the noticeable onset of symptoms, therefore it comes as no surprise that his people would wish to protect him. This was a destined fate beyond his control."

A thought occurred to Spock. "If negotiations could only have occurred with the elected Dunu chief, then he must have experienced temporary clarity to allow for the proceedings to take place." His eyes narrowed a touch. "What method did you initiate in order to interrupt his madness?"

He was impressed with his son's perception but masked his acute pride. "The only method I deemed possible to attempt: I performed a mind-meld on the afflicted chief and managed to temporarily draw his madness into my psyche."

"Father," his voice had taken on a stern tone, almost reversing their roles during this conversation, "serious consequences have occurred as a result of Vulcans attempting similar feats in the past."

"A fact not unknown to me," he countered. "I assure you, Spock, that it was not a rashly made decision. I gave it careful consideration over the course of two days, conversing with the accompanying ambassadors, as well as contacting the High Council with my intentions. Since his case was still at an intermediate stage, the risk of adverse side effects was deemed relatively low, and so T'Pau gave consent to follow through with the procedure. As you know, she has had experience in performing comparable tasks when it was deemed necessary."

"Was there any mention of adverse long-term effects?"

"None she could confirm, though we did not rule out the possibility of neurological complications."

"Which could arise after a protracted period of time," Spock emphasized.

"All depends upon the severity of the case," he asserted patiently, "and the uniqueness of each circumstance creates unpredictability in their eventual outcomes. Every option was explored and every precaution considered before undertaking this particular task."

Spock quietly released a slow breath. "I can appreciate the precautions you wisely heeded, and express gratitude towards those who gave assistance in preparing you for the procedure." The thought of losing another parent—even in the sense of their sanity—was too difficult to process, causing an inkling of protection to flutter beneath his heart. "Forgive my concern, but I do not wish to see your mind potentially damaged as an outcome of absorbing one's cognitive impairment."

"There is nothing to forgive, Spock, and I thank you for your concern." He paused only briefly. "Know you that I also sought the council of your cousin in this matter."

He tilted his head at that. "She made no mention of the occurrence during our conversation."

"We both agreed it would be best if I were the one to convey the events to you."

"What insight did Lauren have for you?"

Sarek almost smiled. Spock showed more interest in what his young cousin had to say over those who had had years of experience in ambassadorial duties and neurological manipulations. "Would you care for a direct quote?"

"Yes."

"Her exact words to me were, 'You'll be helping out a lot of people if you do this. It'd be important to try.'"

He blinked once, then sat back slightly in awe. Once again, the simplicity of her statement could not disguise the wisdom behind it, as unaware of it as she might have been at the time. He respected the message it conveyed: that the needs of many would and should outweigh the needs of the few. Exceptional child, he thought. Those were words worth remembering.

"I warned her," Sarek went on, "of the possibility of my displaying temporary insanity once I drew the chief's thoughts into me. However, there was absolutely no hesitation nor question in her eyes. She believed what I had to do was for the betterment of all the peoples of Norai, and encouraged me to go forward with my efforts. I, of course, asked her to assist me as I dealt with the aftermath of the mind-meld, to which she obligingly accepted.

"Once it had been completed, negotiations began to take place while Lauren and I dealt with the Canoude effects in private." His eyelids lowered as the memories resurfaced.

"Tell me," Spock encouraged.

Unabashedly, he did. "She cradled my head in her lap; such a simple gesture, yes, but one that spoke volumes to me. This I remember. Through the dark storm invading and stretching my mind to impossible lengths, I remember _seeing_ her. Staring down at me with such calm in her eyes, despite the uncertainty lying beneath them, her hands holding the sides of my face, not letting go even as I thrashed about and carried on incoherently." His words became soft as he continued to recall events for Spock, memories of the discomfort he had felt when the wild thoughts collided in his mind. Not only had he feel them in his head, but also spreading through his chest with a paralyzing might. The rising emotions were not completely foreign to him, but the magnitude of their strengths had been nearly overwhelming at times. For all his years practicing careful self-control, he could feel himself struggling to maintain it.

But Lauren had remained at his side. The steadfast nature of his niece helped him focus, making her a guiding light through the suffocating darkness. "She simply stayed with me until I was able to overcome the madness. When the symptoms began to subside and my mind cleared, she gazed down at me, and I saw her eyes looking deeply and quietly into mine."

He could imagine the comfort that must have washed over his father in that moment. For a while, both Vulcans remained silent, not at all bothered by the momentary lack of words. Then, "It sounds as though the decision to have her accompany you turned out to be beneficial for all involved."

"Yes," he affirmed.

"How are you faring now, Father?"

He could still hear the concern lacing the younger being's voice. "I am well; this I swear to you." Sarek regarded Spock. How far they had come since he was a young boy, the dynamics of their relationship shifting dramatically as Spock matured. There had been so much strain between them during his adolescence, due to the conflicted nature within his child, fearing rejection from his father if he did not adhere to the Vulcan way. Anymore, this was not so. It was tragic that it had taken Amanda's death to bring them closer, but at least it was a positive outcome of her passing. They were not ones to say "I love you," but it was otherwise verified by action rather than words. Spock's concern over his father's well-being further demonstrated their ever-growing bond.

And Lauren? Having her with them breathed a new kind of life into their hearts, one neither had expected to undertake, but welcomed without hesitation. By now, neither could imagine not having her as an ever-present part of their lives.

"I am pleased that she was with you during this mission."

"As was I," Sarek said, briefly recalling the firm objections from the High Council members. "There was much she learned in our days on the planet, and I was pleased to give her such exposure."

"Where is Lauren now, Father?"

"Following your conversation, she departed for the residence of Elder Prime. Being that it is the first of October in her world, it is their designated time of visitation."

This was pleasing to hear, as he knew Lauren was happy to spend time with Spock, no matter which version. "Was he requiring a consultation with her as well?"

Sarek paused, but then realized his son was attempting humor. He gave a raise of his eyebrows in acknowledgement. "He who is truly wise seeks the council of youth," he philosophized. "In truth, I know not the particulars of their visit, but I trust she is in good company."

Thankfully, Sarek did not seem to notice the slight twitch at the corner of Spock's mouth. He redirected the conversation. "With the exception of the mind-meld, Lauren went into great detail regarding her experiences in a new world. What did you witness as she interacted with the peoples of Norai?"

The change in subject appeared to be welcome, as demonstrated by the quiet light that appeared in his eyes. "Her immediate attention was on the children of the chieftains, who took a particular interest in the first human child to ever visit their world. They were just as curious about the pale visitor as she was about them; she, of course, took interest in their physical appearances as well. Perhaps what fascinated her most was the fact that their skin was—how had she phrased it…?"

"'As purple as amethysts,'" Spock supplied, the softest of smiles crossing his lips. "She had expounded on her fascination with the physical characteristics of the Norai race. She equated the shaking their hands to touching living gemstones."

Sarek's smile mirrored his son's. "She and the children spent a great deal of time interacting. There was much appreciation from the chiefs for her involvement with their young, especially since she was not obligated to entertain them. She did so of her own volition and taught them recreational games she knew from Earth. I believe she referred to one of them as 'tag.'

"In turn, the Norai children exhibited an enjoyment rarely seen by their parents. For them, it was a refreshing change of pace..." Reminiscing served to emphasize exactly what Sarek felt his niece was capable of all along: an undeniable ability to open the hearts of others.

For a while longer, they discussed details pertaining to Lauren, as well as Norai's political system, and where further negotiations would likely go from here. All the while, Spock watched his father carefully. For the time being, he would push his worries aside, but knew they would be forever present in his mind. His human side would not have it any other way.

Deep down, he had a feeling that Mother would approve.


	17. Wisdom of Youth (Part II)

Some thirty miles across Vulcan II, the elder Spock had become very quiet in his laboratory. The news Lauren had shared affected him more than he anticipated, and he unknowingly found himself struggling with the same worries his young counterpart felt worlds away.

As she spoke on about her visit to Norai, Spock Prime became increasingly focused on the information she shared regarding Sarek's risky mind-meld. Yes, it was known to all Vulcans that the practice could have adverse results, but such consequences could never be accurately predicted. Strange, he mused. Strange how this reality contained echoes of his own past. It had been painful to learn of Sarek's onset of Bendii syndrome, to know that his father would eventually lose the brilliant mind that had always been characteristic of him, to know that at some point, he might not even recognize his own son. He had been grateful for Perrin's devotion to Sarek and her willingness to remain at his side, especially since Spock could not be present to care for him.

Looking back, part of him regretted not being there at the end.

"Hey, Spock?"

The gentle insistence of her voice cut cleanly through the uncertain thoughts, brought him back to this present, made him lock eyes with his young cousin. She was watching him over the small lab table, curiosity evident in the slight tilt of her head. "Where'd you go?"

He blinked once. "I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with your form of inquiry."

"You tend to look down when you're lost in thought. Just wondered if anything was bothering you," she said, rolling a glass stirring rod between two fingers.

In mere moments, he found himself secretly smiling as she gazed at him through her optical force-field, which acted as a protective barrier across her eyes. It made them appear an even darker shade of blue than usual, and also seemed to amplify their curiosity. "I never could disguise my pensive state from you or Mother."

She smiled at that. "We have a gift."

One amongst many, he thought. In the back of his mind, Spock Prime could sense the spirit of his mother through her smile. He secretly grasped that feeling in his heart. "I assure you that all is well, Lauren," he told her honestly. "Pardon my mild rudeness; let us redirect our focus to the task at hand, shall we?"

She gave him a smirk, mutely conveying that she had not found him rude in the slightest. But with a nod, she returned her attention to the lab table without pressing for further details. Such a patient heart she had. For Spock Prime, it was illogical to dwell on a future that may not happen in this reality, and he refused to cause her worry.

Spock Prime chose not to veil the intent of these experiments: he explained to Lauren that he and a select group of Federation officials were attempting to continue the research initiated by Lauren's parents. Before they had lost their lives...They intended to honor them by achieving the proper formula needed to increase efficiency of the fuel enhancement agent they had been developing.

Learning from past mistakes, Lauren had summarized. He had placed an appreciative hand on her shoulder at that.

"So you don't often work with this stuff?" She indicated the vials of various chemicals displayed before them.

Spock Prime picked up one vial of blue liquid, which was labeled _dichralate trioxide_ in Vulcan scripture. "There has admittedly been little need for their use in Vulcan engineering, as it is a chemical primarily utilized for human technologies on Earth. Some deemed them less sophisticated than many of the compounds we have grown accustomed to employing over the years. However, after consulting your parents' logs, I have come to believe there are potential benefits of their combined uses as mechanical cooling agents, not only for primary mechanisms in starship engines, but also for computer systems protecting hazardous materials being transported through space. Many Vulcans may not realize how significant a contribution they can be." He looked up at her. "Since your parents frequently experimented with these chemicals, I believed you may be familiar with them."

"Yeah, I watched Dad work with them once or twice."

"Then I am in capable hands."

"Whoa," she laughed nervously, shaking her head, "Mom and Dad were the chemists, not me!"

"But you have had exposure to it, which puts you at a great advantage in this situation. Therefore, your perspective is more valuable than you realize."

Her modest smile warmed him greatly. "Okay; go for it," she bent down to watch him work.

Touching the device at his temple, he activated his own optical barrier to match Lauren's. With great care, Spock Prime emptied the contents of the vial into the beaker containing clear _phenantimaane_. Then waited. Blue swirled around in the clear container, and then settled into solid color. And then...nothing.

She blinked. "Wait, that's not right."

"Indeed," he supplied, standing to his full height. "I have thrice combined these chemicals, and each instance has yielded identical results. According to Jonathan's log, there should have been a visible reaction when the items were combined."

She could detect the rare, underlying note of frustration in his voice, and felt her own brow furrowing in acute frustration. "It should have turned orange…Let me see that for a sec." Running her finger across the data screen, she scanned through the notes her father had recorded while conducting his research. After several moments, she seemed to detect something. "Hmm. He didn't put it in here."

"What do you see, Lauren?"

Almost absently, she repeated. "He forgot to put it in." Tapping a finger on the screen, she asked, "Do you have enough chemicals to try again?"

It took mere minutes for Spock Prime to reset the appropriate materials, and soon, he readied another vial of _dichralate trioxide_.

"Don't pour it all at once," she advised, "just a little bit at a time."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah, that's how Dad did it."

He followed his young cousin's instructions, adding small amounts until the last few drops left the vial. As she had said, the liquid morphed from swirling blue into a transparent orange hue.

She grinned triumphantly. "Pretty."

"Fascinating. Are you familiar enough with the chemical's properties to articulate an explanation?"

"Not really," she admitted. "All I remember is Dad talking about particles. Slow particles. Something about them moving slower in _di-tri_ than in water."

Spock Prime's eyebrows went up slightly. "Of course," he took back the data screen and keyed in new information. "That was the element missing from his procedure." Lauren came around to see him enter his amendment. "This chemical is, characteristically, in liquid form, but its make-up has a more complex nature, not just a simple state of matter. Since the particles move at a slower rate, they require more time to adapt as they undergo the chemical change."

She nodded in understanding. "It's been a while since I saw Dad use it with this stuff, but he had the same problem as you the first few times."

"To my knowledge, he was one of the only individuals to use it in this manner."

"I think you're right." She paused. "Guess he didn't have enough time to get it all down."

Spock Prime looked at her, sensing her silent longing for her absent parents, and his features softened subtly. She had become very good at masking her pain, but more often than not, her eyes betrayed her countenance. "Your father would be proud to see you finishing what he started."

Her eyes widened at his statement. "_Me?_" She released a short laugh, "You're the one figuring out how to finish his experiments. There's not a whole lot I'm doing here."

"On the contrary," was his calm argument, "your assistance unlocked the last clue that may have otherwise taken weeks of research to determine. Your modesty is an admirable trait, Lauren, but do not shun recognition when it is clear that you deserve it."

She smiled subtly. "Especially from you?"

"Yes."

Her ears perked at that. It had only been one word, but Spock Prime had stated it with such finality that it vibrated right through her ears and straight into her mind. Not knowing how to say what she wanted in return, she settled for, "Thanks, Spock."

When they had completed their work, they took time to put their materials away and wash their hands. As they did so, a high-pitched chime suddenly sounded from outside the laboratory. Lauren turned her head in that direction, realizing it came from his computer system.

"Sounds like you've got an incoming transmission," she said, drying her hands.

"No, actually," he replied, draping an arm behind her as they exited the room. "The program I have been designing has finally completed its restructuring process."

She tilted her head in that curious way again. "What kind of program did you design? Is it for _Starfleet_?"

There was a hint of smile she did not see. "I am pleased with your general interest. Would you care to see the prototype?"

"Sure. What exactly is it?"

"_Tranush_, _krei_," he said gently as he crossed to the computer system, regarding the display screen and pressing a few icons. When he was satisfied, he turned back to his cousin. "Come, Lauren." Without hesitation, she came and stood in front of the large system. "The undertaking of your tutelage by your uncle is an admirable task, and I am pleased to know both of you care enough about your education to make sure you receive the most credible instruction. However, Vulcan ways of instruction and learning vary greatly from what you have experienced on Earth, of which you have already been made aware."

"Several times."

"Indeed. Am I correct in assuming your desire to do more to independently contribute to your education?"

She half-smiled. "You know me well enough to know that answer is 'yes.' He's an ambassador; I don't want to find out the hard way that tutoring me interferes with his duties somehow. Maybe it doesn't yet, but what about the future? His missions are too important for that to happen, and I've just seen that first-hand."

"I share your concerns. Therefore, in an effort to assist with your endeavors, I have designed a program to demonstrate how individuals are assessed in Vulcan academies."

Her eyes widened. "You did?"

He gave a nod. "The learning centers specific methods of instruction are meant to benefit the development of critical thinking and recall skills in all Vulcan children. I have captured the essence of those goals in this program, which will give you a better understanding of the expectations of our students. It is my hope that you will not only gain knowledge, but also hone your methods of study among our people. You will have the advantage of knowing what you will potentially face should the High Council eventually recant their decision."

Her eyes remained wide, and then she beamed. "Spock, that's a great idea!"

"I hoped you would think as much. It is logical to give you an advantage, even if it is only in practice."

Her eager eyes turned to face the computer screen. "Can I try it out? See how it works?"

He raised an eyebrow, appreciating at the excitement he saw in her, quite the rarity from what he remembered. He especially appreciated that she was not overly-exuberant; just genuinely interested. "Do I sense a degree of impatience, Lauren?"

She laughed softly. "I'm just curious to see how what I could be facing someday. I mean, you never know if it'll happen, right?"

No, you never know, his thoughts echoed. "Keep in mind you should remain standing whenever you assess yourself. You are no doubt accustomed to sitting during Earth instruction, but we have discovered heightened student awareness when they are made to stand during such evaluations."

"Okay."

"Questions can come rapidly, but you may adjust the pace of assessment by verbal command. This is true in the academies themselves. Vulcans understand that not all persons learn at the same rate, and therefore give a degree of control to every learner in order to allow them the opportunity to be independently successful. In turn, students are more accountable for their own learning, which can increase one's sense of self-sufficiency as he or she matures. I believe utilizing this program on a regular basis will give you a chance to become more comfortable with our methods over time."

This was all welcome news to her ears. "I like the sounds of that."

"Let us see how you do, then. However, I ask you keep in mind that this will be a trial run, Lauren, and you may not achieve a flawless score, especially in the beginning.

She gave a nod. "Alright; let's give it shot."

Spock Prime was pleased. Clasping his hands in front of him, he stated, "Computer: run phase one, level one of _Academia Developmental_ program."

A short series of beeps, and the computer responded with, _"Vocal identification, please."_

It took her a moment to realize Spock Prime was looking expectantly at her. When it finally dawned on her, she blinked a few times. "Oh, uh...Lauren Grayson-Reed?" She was not sure what to say, but the acknowledging beep told her she had been granted access. Spock Prime gave her an instruction, and she followed with, "Begin program." Another affirmative beep. She realized he had set up the program to acknowledge only her voice.

Diagrams appeared on the display screen, and then, without warning, the program began. _"Give the equation for the volume of a perfect sphere."_

She stared. Perfect sphere? She thought. Was that something that was covered in math or science classes on Earth? Had they even gotten to that chapter when she was still there? She wracked her brain momentarily…

_"Incorrect."_ It had only been five seconds. "_What is the central assumption of quantum cosmology?" _

She stared again, feeling the color drain from her face. It did not occur to her that it would move on so quickly to the next question. "Oh…umm…" She did not have a clue.

"_Incorrect."_ It then played a series of notes from a tune she _did_ recognize from her early days learning violin._ "Identify the eighteenth century Earth composer of the following musical progression."_

"Uh..." She gave her head a hard shake. "J-Johann Bach."

"Correct," it chimed.

She exhaled in relief, but before she could revel in it, the next question was already coming. "Computer," she quickly interjected, "slow program pace."

There was an acknowledging beep, and then it repeated, _"What is the square root of nine thousand two hundred sixteen?"_

It continued that way for six more questions. When it was over, Lauren wore a slightly bewildered expression. It did not help when the computer stated, _"Your score is ten percent."_

She just stood there, staring at the now blank screen and, despite Spock Prime's earlier words, felt embarrassed heat rising to her cheeks, turning the paleness to red. Ten percent. One out of ten correct. The first try had bruised her ego.

She realized Spock Prime was waiting for her to speak first. Slowly, she let out a long, heavy breath. "I did terrible."

"It was only your first attempt, Lauren," he reminded her, "so do not be disappointed in yourself. Even I struggled in the beginning."

She did not speak, but she felt a small degree of gratefulness at his confession. It made her heart swell to know that the older version of Spock still trusted her enough to tell his deepest secrets to.

"This is an accurate portrayal of how assessments are conducted in the academies of my people. You are undertaking an educational process rooted deeply in Vulcan history and tradition," he took a hand and tilted her chin up, making her look at him, "and it would surprise no one—least of all me—to see you initially struggle with the concepts. This program will adapt to your abilities as you continue to use it. Your progress will be gradual, but improvement will follow if you are willing to put forth the effort."

As he spoke with his soothing voice, she felt the harsh heat fading from her face, her own heart calming at his genuine kindness. "I know, and I want to get better," she said sincerely. "I do, Spock."

He smiled faintly. "I am pleased to hear it." For a moment, he became quiet, seeming to contemplate something. "Before we continue, may I ask a personal query?"

"Of course."

"What emotions did you experience when Sarek underwent the mind-meld during the mission on Norai?"

In truth, she had expected a question like this to arise at some point, whether it be this Spock, or the cousin from her own time. It did not bother her the hear it. She did not answer immediately, only because she wanted to make sure she explained her feelings in the best possible way. Eventually, her thoughts materialized on her lips, and she was saying, "I was afraid."

He was listening intently, head bowing only slightly. "Elaborate."

She sighed quietly, eyes staring off to the side as she recalled those memories. "It was hard to see him like that. That was my uncle; he's always been one of the most composed people I've ever known. But for those few hours when he drew the Dunu chief in…" she shook her head slowly, "I had no idea who was in there." She fell quiet. "I temporarily lost my uncle, and it was one of the most frightening feelings I could ever imagine." She looked right at him. "I don't want to feel like I've lost him ever again."

He sensed her trying to maintain her calm demeanor, despite the conflicting emotions no doubt churning beneath her features. She had already lost both her parents; how could she handle losing her uncle? He placed a hand on her shoulder, much like Sarek would have done. "But he did return to you. With your guidance and patience, he found his way back."

The smile she tried to give came out wobbly. "Maybe."

"And despite your fears, know that you will be taken care of, no matter what, Cousin Lauren." He was smiling more obviously now, his attempt to reassure her. "Whether it be me or my younger self, we shall always be watching over you."

She took in a breath, and her smile became stronger. "Always been characteristic of him, huh?"

"Since I was a young child." He raised an eyebrow in mild amusement as a thought occurred to him. "Mother had rather interesting ways to describe his mannerisms as I grew older, some not so appropriate for your ears."

That finally got a laugh. "I don't doubt it."

"However, he has always believed his purpose lies in the service and betterment of others. In this matter, his mindset is quite similar to T'Pau's, and when he was appointed to the position of ambassador, he made a vow to serve his world and his people in any possible manner, no matter the consequences."

"Devoted to his duties," Lauren summarized quietly, and she seemed to be dwelling on those words.

"Affirmative. It is, simply put, his nature."

"You have the same kind of devotion when it comes to your work," she observed, "and so does the younger Spock."

"I feel a necessity to serve a purpose higher than myself. Nothing more; nothing less. With all my counterpart has already done for _Starfleet_, it surprises me not that he has a similar mantra. So much good can be accomplished if we choose to put others' well beings ahead of our own."

She thought about that a bit longer, then slowly nodded in understanding. A few moments later, she raised her eyes to his and smiled. No more words were needed, and both cousins knew and appreciated that.

What comforted Spock Prime about the entire ordeal was the fact that Sarek had not had to face those challenges alone; not in the future, and not in this past. Unable to articulate all he wanted to say to her at once, Spock Prime chose to vocalize his feelings with, "_Itaren_. Thank you for being there for him."

She smiled so purely. "I wouldn't have let him go through it alone."

Yes, he was well aware of how strong her devotion would always be to her family. For this, he would be eternally grateful. "Now then, Lauren," he looked at the computer again, "would you be willing to try again?"

She pulled in a breath and released it, rolling her neck and letting her shoulders relax. "Yes . I want to get a better grasp of what kind of material I need to focus on. Especially the math stuff."

At her sudden commanding tone, he gave an approving look. "On your command, then, Cousin Lauren."

She could not help but smile as she re-activated the program. "Computer…"


End file.
